Second Chances
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Sequel to Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! which should be read first Co-Written by Princess Schez. A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequence.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Chances

Authors: Princess_schez and Gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Certain future chapters will be rated R.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Beta's: Sendintheclowns and BlueEyedDemonLiz

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

Second Chances

Prologue:

Her heart was telling her she needed to know what exactly became of Sam in her time in order to let him go and move on.

Piper gave Melinda a kiss on the forehead before leaving her bedroom.

Shortly after, Melinda headed up to the attic and began locating the tools she needed. Setting out a map of the world and a crystal, she began scrying.

Around and around the crystal twirled over the map, the seconds passing ever so slowly and painfully – stretching out to what felt like hours. It was torture, waiting for the crystal to drop, answering the burning question she longed to know.

But, there were no hits. Nothing. The amethyst crystal ceased to move anymore. Dejectedly, she dropped the crystal on the table and stared blankly at the map. Maybe the map was too broad, she hoped. She only picked this map because... well, as twenty-something years had passed in their time, the Winchester's could've been anywhere in the whole damn world, she reasoned.

Pulling out a map of just the United States, she took a deep, steadying breath, and tried again – praying the crystal would drop on a spot and she'd have her answer…. But if it didn't drop this time… well, she tried not to think about it.

"C'mon, land," she whispered, eyes anxiously darting back and forth with the spinning crystal, as though trying to mentally make it land. Fear began to build up inside her. This was exactly why she had waited so long to look…. In all honesty, could she really bear the horrible truth?

"Sam, please be somewhere…." Those torturous seconds passed by again with no results. And just as she began to lose any shred of hope, it began to drift upwards, near the northern central states.

Melinda's heart began to beat faster – her breath catching in her chest – until the crystal suddenly dropped on the map, startling her…. A small part of her wasn't expecting it to do so.

Slowly, she felt her chest constrict as she leaned over and read aloud, "South Dakota." Finally, after all this time, she had her answer. As satisfying and relieving as it was, there was a part of her – a small part – that wanted to know more. Was he as she remembered? Did battling the supernatural take its toll on him? But pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she was just grateful she got an answer… and it was the answer she hoped for.

Her mother was right: Knowing the truth was better than never knowing. And while the rain outside continued to batter the old Victorian mansion, everything began feeling so much cheerier now despite the dreariness outside. Smiling, she pressed her fingers to her lips before touching them to the spot where South Dakota was marked in a kind of bittersweet farewell.

"I'll never forget you, Sam Winchester."

Smiling, she left the attic feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her. Downstairs, she knew there was a party waiting for her, but this was, perhaps, the best gift she could have ever received for her birthday.

"Melinda! Get down here! There's cake to be had!" Chris yelled.

Yup, this was right where she belonged.

-0-

"_I am Castiel, and you, Dean, are going to stop the Apocalypse."_

"_Sammy, Castiel says Lilith is breaking seals. They took a righteous man's soul and he broke in Hell. That man was supposed to be me. We have to stop this."_

"_Ruby says that Missouri can't make me strong enough to kill Lilith, but I don't believe that, do you Dean?"_

"_Sammy, Castiel doesn't think it's time to stop Lilith. But Bobby has a lead; he's been scrying."_

"_Dean, I don't trust Castiel or Ruby. I think together we're strong enough to stop her."_

_The building was empty or it seemed to be. They were ambushed. Lilith was lying in wait._

"_Well, if it isn't the Hardy Boys! You're a little early to this party. I don't want to deal with you right now."_

_Dean stood his ground, Sam at his side. "Well we're ready, so deal with it bitch."_

_Dean held his ground, knife in hand, as Sam summoned his powers the way Missouri had shown him._

_Lilith screeched. Her body started to convulse, and she fell to the floor. Her minions stood helpless to stop Sam._

_Dean felt such pride watching his little brother take out their biggest enemy since Old Yellow Eyes._

_Lilith continued to writhe around on the floor until she went still. Dean felt like victory was at hand, but then there was laughter._

_Lilith slowly sat up, blood pouring from her eyes. _

"_Very good Sam, very good. You have gotten strong but not strong enough. You should have listened to that bitch, Ruby!" Lilith raised her hand and pointed her fingers at Dean._

_The demon killing knife flew from his hands and he felt frozen in place. Lilith smirked._

"_Your turn Sammy." She pointed her fingers at Sam._

_Dean watched in horror as he heard bones snapping in Sam's right leg, taking him to the ground. Soon Sam's left arm was shaking and Dean could see the bones break. Sam's screams filled the room._

_Dean felt the tears fall as his brother was torn to pieces in front of him. _

_Lilith began to rip the skin from Sam's face. Small strips were torn from his left cheek, and his left eye filled with blood. The demon worked her way down Sam's body, shredding his left side. The whole time Sam was screaming for Dean._

_Dean felt himself breaking. "Castiel, damn it, help us!"_

_Lilith stopped, breathless. "Damn it, I guess we're at a standoff. Maybe next time, boys."_

_Dean felt himself finally let go. The demon bitch was out of juice. He quickly made his way over to Sam as Lilith's minions carried her off._

_Sam had lost consciousness as Dean cradled his little brother in his arms. "It'll be okay, little brother, just hold on, please."_

_Dean's voice shook, the fear of losing Sam again, overwhelming._

_-0-_

"Dean, wake up."

Dean's eyes shot open, happy to escape from his nightmare. Only he hadn't really escaped.

Sam stood over him, cane in hand. His scarred face was hidden by his long hair falling forward.

"Sorry Sammy, I just..."

"It's okay Dean, that night will always haunt us." Sam slowly made his way to the cushioned chair next to the couch.

"It's just after all the years that have passed, you'd think the pain wouldn't feel so fresh." Dean sighed.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well we're alive and that's something."

"I know Sammy, I just wish you could have had the normal you wanted." Dean hated watching Sam deal with the fears of that night. His once outgoing brother was now shy and reclusive. The mental and physical scars had taken quite the toll.

Sam wiped a tear from his eyes. "I have normal, well sort of. You work the salvage yard and Bobby and I keep house. It's perfect."

"Yeah, I guess it'll do, huh Samantha?" Dean smirked. He would take this over having a life with no Sam in it.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

-0-

Chapter One

Sixty-six seals on the door, sixty-six seals to go.

You take one down and break it to pieces,

Sixty-five seals left on the door.

The song and the voice – sung in such an eerie childish way – sounded vaguely familiar to her as it replayed itself over and over, the number counting down with each section of the song, until her dream ended with fiery abruption. Melinda awoke with a start, her heart hammering in her chest.

What the hell was that all about? she wondered as she rolled over in bed. She glanced over at her clock; it read 3:30am. Sighing, she decided then and there that that was the last time she would ever eat anything overly sugary before going to bed. That could be the only explanation for such a bizarre dream.

-0-

Weeks had passed, and Melinda soon forgot about the strange dream and that eerily familiar voice. Fourth of July was just a few days away, and Melinda, her brothers, and their cousins had been "volunteered" to help their mother decorate P3 for the holiday.

"If there is anything I hate more than demons, it's this," Melinda sighed, holding up a string of tangled lights. "There is absolutely no hope for these lights. From. Hell!"

"Here, let me help," Penny said, sitting on the floor next to her. Grateful, Melinda handed over one end of the lights to her cousin and together, the two girls worked to untangle them. "Lights are like boyfriends, they're difficult to unravel, and they never work when you need them to."

Melinda looked up, sensing some hostility in her cousin's voice. "Let me guess, you broke up with Adam again?"

Penny looked disgusted. "Guys our age are such pigs, it's disgusting." Throwing the lights aside, she scooted closer to Melinda. "Say, what happened with you and Nick? Seemed like everything was going great between you two."

Melinda groaned. "Yeah, well, it was going great until I found out he was a demon and was only using me to kill me and my family." Now it was her turn to look disgusted.

"No way!"

"Yeah. I couldn't wait to vanquish his sorry ass…"

"Pity," sighed Penny. "He was kinda cute. Why in the name of everything sacred, are all the cute guys pigs, or worse, demons?"

"They all aren't," Melinda said, before she could stop herself. She just had an image of Sam Winchester. It was strange; she hadn't thought about him in a while….

"You mean, like, Sam?" As soon as the name left her mouth, Penny was hit with a painful realization. "Oh my God, how insensitive am I? I'm sorry I brought him up." She looked sincerely apologetic toward her cousin.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm okay with it… with us. If you could call it that," Melinda shrugged, as she worked on a particularly difficult knot in the string.

Silenced passed between them, and Penny, picking the lights back up once more, decided to change the subject. "Hey, have you seen or heard anything weird lately?"

Melinda looked around P3: Chris and Wyatt were orbing crepe paper all across the length of the building as her Aunt Paige yelled at them the risks of personal gain, her mother was yelling at someone on the phone over something or other, her Uncle Coop has just appeared out of nowhere, and her other cousins were having some kind of magical battle off in the far corner.

"You mean weirder than normal?" she asked in mock innocence.

Penny cracked a smile, but her face took on a serious look. "I overheard Aunt Paige saying that the underworld seems to be getting more active lately and the Elders are really concerned."

"Wouldn't surprise me they're concerned. I mean, any time the underworld is getting active, all hell eventually seems to break loose."

Her cousin pulled even closer to Melinda, their knees were now touching. "Has your mom seemed... worried lately?"

"No. Why? We haven't been attacked by any demons in a while."

"Well, I asked Aunt Paige about what I heard, and she said there were some recent killings – or some kind of sacrifice – of newborn babies and --"

"What?" Melinda cut in, looking aghast. "Who would do such a thing? That's just... wrong!"

"I know, totally wrong," Penny agreed, "but the Elders told her it resembled some really strange occurrences that took place some years back. Whatever it was, stopped suddenly, and the Elders fear that whatever had caused those events is starting back up again."

"What were some of the other strange occurrences?" asked Melinda. After hearing about newborn babies being sacrificed, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

"She didn't say. She got called away."

Melinda sat in silence, thinking over what Penny had just told her. She was in such deep thought that she didn't even hear Chris come over to take the now-untangled string of lights off their hands.

-0-

It was midnight, and Melinda was up in the attic, The Book of Shadows opened in her lap. Her conversation with Penny had stuck with her the entire night, and after not being able to get to sleep she decided to head up to the attic to do some research. But after flipping through most of the book, there wasn't much she found out. Every demon listed never mentioned anything about using children sacrifices. Just the thought of it made her stomach churn.

Frustrated and tired, Melinda made it to the end of the book. Her heart plummeted down further into her stomach when she saw the last page.

The page showed an image of three men, Sam and Dean Winchester, and Bobby Singer, under the title of Hunters.

"Hunters are mortals who kill supernatural evil," she read. "Though they are generally good beings, they are questionable when it concerns witches. Approach with caution!"

Melinda's brow furrowed. Why was this the first time she'd ever seen this page?

She sighed. Though she tried hard to, it was like fate wouldn't let her forget Sam; it just wouldn't seem to allow that.

Closing the book, she pushed Sam and the Hunters page out of her mind and decided in the morning to ask Chris or Wyatt if they might've heard anything from the Elders concerning what Penny had told her.

-0-

Dean was finishing up a transmission for old man Sanders when he noticed Bobby walking his way. After moving in with Bobby and taking over the Savage Yard, Dean had also opened a mechanic shop that helped pay a few bills. He kept it pretty low key and it worked well for him that way.

It hurt Dean to see how slow Bobby was taking his steps. It just drove home that they weren't getting any younger and one day it would be just him and Sam.

"Boy, you get that transmission work done?" Bobby asked as he leaned up against the old truck Dean had been working on.

"Yes sir, that pain in the ass Sanders should be happy. If not well he can kiss my butt." Dean smirked.

"He is an old bastard but at least he's loyal. I'm sure he'll be happy. Uh, Dean you got a moment for me?" Bobby looked nervously towards the house as he spoke.

"Sure, is Sam up yet? He had a rough night." Dean hated to watch his brother suffer at night if it wasn't nightmares then it was from physical pain like last night. Sam had needed his pain meds in order to sleep.

"Nah, the kid's asleep, and I left him be. I got a call a few minutes ago from Joshua. Seems there's been an increase in demon activity in the area. He wanted to give us the heads up and wondered if you'd do some checking with him when he gets to town?" Bobby held his body tense waiting for the answer.

"Hell no, you know that Bobby. I'm done with demon hunting. If there's a local ghosty causing a few problems, you can count me in to help but I'm not risking my neck when it comes to demons anymore."

Dean bristled at the thought. He and Sam had put their lives on the line to stop Lilith and what did they have to show for it? Dean almost lost Sam and now had to watch his brother suffer each day ever since.

Bobby nodded and gave a sympathetic smile. "Figured as much, but with the activity being close we should keep an eye out. Check our protection and that sort of thing. Josh also mentioned maybe having Sam do some research but I told him..."

"You told him no right?" Dean growled out. His little brother didn't need reminding of demons and that they were close, that could send Sam into a tailspin.

"Yep, as I was gonna say, I told him no. I was wondering though, since we need to be on our toes, maybe we should tell Sam?" Bobby had a hesitant look.

Dean shook his head no. "Sam doesn't need to have to think about it. It'll only cause him problems and..."

Movement out of the corner of his eyes, caused Dean to stop. Sam had slipped up on them in his wheelchair and was now staring at them from behind one of the wrecks in the yard.

"Hey Sam, you sneaked up on us." Dean replied with a smile in place.

"I wanted to check on a part for a customer. So, now what is it that I don't need to think about?" Sam was wearing his patented bitchface and Dean knew he was going to have to do some fancy dancing to get away from the subject of demons.

Bobby seemed to be onboard as he spoke first. "So Sam, how ya feeling this morning?"

Sam turned and glared at the older hunter. "Just peachy as you can see! My damaged hip is so tight I can hardly put weight on it so I'm stuck in the wheelchair today. So now that we're done talking about my health I'd like an answer to my question."

"Sam there was some news from Josh and I think it's best if Bobby and I handle it." Dean decided to go with honesty and just hoped that Sam would let things go.

"I know your guys think I'm fragile, that I'll break but I'm an adult and I'd like to be treated as such. My nightmares are gonna be there no matter what. You can't protect me from the evil in the world, I've already been touched by it." Sam rubbed his hand across the three deep scars on his cheek, and water pooled in his eyes.

"Sam I don't think you're fragile. Damn it if you're not the strongest person I know! You're a fighter and I'm so proud of you. Most people faced with what you've had to deal with would have either ended up locked away in the mental hospital or ended it. But not you, you've face everything head on, I'm not sure I'd have held up as well." Dean went over and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Dean's right Sam. We don't think of you as some fragile object. It's just that you've been through enough. We all have and it's time that we just let others take care of the evil in the world."

Sam wiped at his eyes. "So we have news on demons?"

Dean sighed. "Damn it if you aren't the most stubborn son-of- a-bitch, I've ever dealt with. You're the reason my hairs turning gray, you know that right?"

Sam chuckled. "Yep, and you're the reason I have gray temples myself. Now stop avoiding the question Dean!"

It was Bobby's turn to chuckle. "You boys are the reason I'm gray, I'm just glad I haven't lost any hair worrying over you two. So Dean, I think we should tell him."

Dean gripped Sam's shoulder tight and then lowered himself so that he was face to face with Sam. "Josh called. There is demon activity in the area. He's heading this way to check it out and he wanted me to join him."

Dean watched as Sam sucked in a breath and turned pale. "Dean you're not..."

Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile. "No, I'm not gonna hunt demons. I promised you that a long time ago. We're done hunting demons. But, he also asked if you'd do some research, and Bobby told him no but really it's not our place to make that decision."

Sam glared at Dean. "No it's not. I can research for Josh. It wouldn't be the first time."

Dean huffed and stood up. "No it's not the first time, and it won't be the first time that you've had nightmares afterwards. I hate what that does to you."

Sam nodded. "I know but it's worth it. In the end it gives me a feeling of self worth. I need that."

"I get that Sammy, I do. I just don't like to see you hurt." Dean replied softly.

Bobby snorted. "If we're done with this chick flick moment, I'd like to get a start on checking our protection."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I guess we need to make sure we're demon safe. The panic room probably needs stocking."

Sam returned the smile. "And I guess I have some research to get to."

The fact that there were demons to face again really sucked but Dean figured that the three of them made a damn fine team. If it came down to it, they would be safe. Dean would make sure of it.

TBC

A/N: A big thanks to our betas. Thanks for reading. We hope to have a chapter up each week around the same time each week, RL willing! We'd love to hear what you think. :0)

I'm so happy Princess_ Schez was up for a sequel, it was fun to write again with her. She will be posting this story at Live Journal with a wonderful banner that she made. As soon as she posts, I'll put a link up to her Live Journal post so you can check out the banner. :0)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Second Chances

Authors: Princess_schez and Gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Certain future chapters will be rated R.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Beta's: Sendintheclowns and BlueEyedDemonLiz

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

Chapter 2

"Mel. Mel, wake up!"

Somebody was shaking her arm.

"Wha? Huh? What time is it?" she answered groggily. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Chris looking at her.

"What time is it?" he repeated. "It's time for you to get up, is what time it is. Did you sleep up here, or something?"

Through bleary eyes, Melinda took in the sight before her. The Book of Shadows lay on the floor, the sun was blaring though the attic windows, and she was curled up in an old armchair. It certainly explained the backache she was currently feeling.

"Oh, God, I must've." She groaned, back painfully snapping as she stood up.

"What were you doing up here?" her brother asked.

"Research. Or at least it would've been research if I found out what I needed. Speaking of," she began, remembering the entire conversation from the night before, "have, have you heard of any sort of… demonic activity lately from the Elders?"

Chris gave her a weird look.

"It's just that Penny told me something yesterday, and –"

"Yeah, I have. The Elders mentioned something to all the Whitelighters just recently."

"Like what?"

Chris looked hesitant, taking a deep breath.

"Damn it, Chris, tell me. I'm not a little kid; you can't protect me from all the evil out in the world! Look," she sighed, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes, "Penny told me she heard from Aunt Paige that there were sacrifices of newborns and if it's demonic, we have to stop it."

"Look, Mel, it's what big brother's do, okay? We protect our little sisters, but yeah, that whole sacrifice thing was mentioned by the Elders – and they're in a right pissed off mood, too."

"After breakfast, we should try scrying and see what comes up," Melinda said, taking off for the stairs.

Chris sighed, taking off after his sister.

Downstairs, their mom already had breakfast waiting for them on the table.

"Good morning," Piper greeted with a smile.

"Morning."

Their dad was already seated, and when he saw Chris and Melinda arrive, he gave them a welcoming smile.

-0-

By the time breakfast was over, Chris and Melinda were preparing to head back up to the attic when Wyatt orbed in. He looked tired, but otherwise fine.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Chris asked.

"Long night," he said. "They suspect it's worse than originally thought."

Chris nodded, but noticing his brother's cryptic tones, said, "She knows."

"Knows what?" Piper asked.

"Oh, there's some demon activity," Melinda replied. "Something that you two," she indicated Wyatt and Chris, "didn't feel the need to share."

"We're just looking –"

"Yeah, yeah, looking out for me. I'm not fragile, you know," she muttered, making a line for the stairs.

"Guys, you should've told her," their mother said. "If there's something demonic, we all need to be aware, for safety reasons."

"We know," Wyatt said, "and we were going to tell her soon."

-0-

Grumbling, Melinda picked up a map and crystal and set it up on the table. There were footsteps right outside the attic door, and soon the figures of her brothers came into view.

"Look, Mel, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Wyatt said.

Melinda nodded her head.

"If it makes you feel any better," he continued, "you and Chris are going to be the first to hear the latest bad news. Elders just heard that a couple of Reapers were kidnapped and almost killed the other day."

"That's supposed to make us feel better?" Chris asked.

"Thankfully the Reapers were able to get away," Wyatt added, ignoring his brother. "So now, we have –"

"—Demons killing babies, and now going after Reapers," Melinda cut in. "What the hell are we up against?"

"Don't know, but let's get cracking with the scrying," Chris said.

-0-

Dean and Bobby watched as Sam rolled away towards the house.

Dean sighed. He didn't like his brother having to even think about demons, let alone doing research about them.

"Dean, maybe you should give Doc Steve a call?" Bobby's voice was laced with concern.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, probably wouldn't hurt to give the man a heads up."

Doc Steve was now a vital part of the Winchester's lives. The good doctor had had the spirit of his dead ex-wife haunting him about a month after Sam and Dean's face off with Lilith.

Dean had taken care of the problem and it just so happened that Doc Steve was a well known psychiatrist. In his thanks to Dean, he had taken Sam on for free. With the doctor's foray into the reality of the supernatural, he'd been the perfect person for Sam to talk too.

Sam was finally able to talk to a professional about the horrors he'd faced. Dean gave Doc Steve full credit for Sam not ending up locked away.

Dean reluctantly pulled his cell out and hit speed dial.

"Dean, is there a problem with Sam?" Dean smiled at the concern in the man's voice. The doctor truly had a soft spot for his little brother.

"No, not yet, but I wanted to give you the heads up that trouble could be a brewing." Dean tried to keep the anger he felt out of his voice.

"What sort of trouble Dean?"

"Well, Bobby got a call from a hunter friend that there has been some recent demon activity in the area. The hunter wanted me to help him check it out and for Sam to help with the research." Dean paused letting Doc Steve soak up the information.

"You're not going are you Dean? I'm not sure Sam could handle that." The doctor's voice was hesitant.

"No, there is no way in hell I'd do that to Sam. He turned white as a sheet when I mentioned it. But the damn kid latched onto the idea of researching for our friend. I couldn't talk his stubborn ass out of it." Dean's tone took an angry tone and he was glad that Doc Steve knew him well enough to ignore it.

"Well as Sam's doctor, I can say I'm not please with the idea of him doing that, but as a civilian in the world of the supernatural, I'm happy he's on top of things. Sam's damn good at researching."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, he is. So, any suggestions?"

"Uh, I think a visit to my office might be in order. Anytime he deals with demons, his nightmares and panic attacks tend to ramp up. So if we stay proactive, maybe they won't be too bad."

Dean huffed. "Wishful thinking there Doc."

"Yeah, well it's not like you can talk him out of helping." The doctor replied bluntly.

"I know. Thanks Doc, we'll be in touch. I'll make him call for an appointment tomorrow."

"See ya soon, and call if you need to see me sooner. I can make a house call."

Dean laughed. "You've got to be the only doctor in the States that does and it's appreciated."

"Just don't tell my colleagues Dean, I might be booted out of the Country Club."

"Secrets safe with me, later."

"Take care."

Dean clicked the phone shut and turned to Bobby.

"Well hell kid, what did the doc say?"

Dean smirked. "Impatient much? Uh, he said to make Sam call for an appointment this week, hopefully if we stay...'proactive', then things shouldn't get so bad."

Bobby shook his head in disgust. "And pigs fly. That boy is in for a world of hurting."

Dean huffed. "Yep, but he's a Winchester so not much we can do but ride it out."

-0-

Sam was buried in his notes when Bobby and Dean walked in.

"Earth to Sammy, find anything of interest dude?" Dean plopped himself in front of Bobby's desk.

Sam gave Dean the finger. "Uh, yeah I did. It's not pleasant though."

Bobby plopped down in the chair next to Dean. "When is it ever pleasant when we deal with demons?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Uh first thing I checked was weather patterns, and they definitely point to demon activity a few miles from here. Also, some nurse took two newborns from the hospital in Norton, three hours from here."

Dean interrupted. "Yeah, I saw that on the news. The woman had worked with babies for forty years and then just snaps and takes the babies."

Sam nodded. "Yeah well they found the babies in near by, out near Tuttle Creek Woods. Well, what was left of them. The police are saying that the babies were used in some sort of satanic sacrifice, and then were eaten by wild animals. Very little of the remains were found."

Anger burned in Dean's eyes. "Damn it, so we think demons used them for a ritual?"

Bobby cleared his throat. "Or a meal. I've read that upper demons eat newborns because it gives them powers."

Sam took a calming breath. It was hard enough to research about demons, but the deaths of the innocent babies brought back lots of bad memories.

Dean shot to his side. "Sammy, just breathe."

Sam took a few more large breaths and then spoke. "Do you think it's Lilith?"

Dean was knelt by Sam's wheelchair and took his scarred hand into his. "Doesn't matter if it is. She's not gonna get anywhere near you or me. We're safe here. You know that right?"

Sam gave Dean a small smile. "Yeah, I do. But we need to let Josh know. He can't walk into this blind."

Bobby shifted in his seat. "Sam's right, we need to get the word out that this could be big."

Sam's eyes went wide. "I forgot, I found something else too. In Wyoming, there's a town reporting miracles. People who should be dead and surviving. Five so far, and to me it seems to be supernatural in origin."

Bobby cursed. "After this crap with Lilith, I checked out the seals that she could break. The death of reapers was one of the seals."

It was Dean's turn to curse. "Damn it. So this is pointing more and more to Lilith. Why could she just stay in hidden with her tail between her legs?"

"G-Got to stop her." Sam wished he had the strength of body and mind to be the one to stop her.

Dean squeezed his brother's hand. "Oh the good guys will Sammy, but we'll just have to help from the sidelines okay?"

Sam squeezed back. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Dean slowly stood. "Sam, I think it would be a good idea for you to see Doc Steve this week. I want you to make an appointment." The tone his brother took told Sam this was an order not a request.

"I will Dean, but do you think he could make a house call. I'm not so keen on going to town with demons running around." Sam felt a bit like a coward admitting his fears out loud, but he knew his brother and Bobby understood.

"Sure thing Geek Boy, I think that's a smart idea. We need to be on watch." Dean replied.

"Yeah, just wish..." Sam stopped, there was no reason to voice the fact that he wished things were different. He knew Dean and Bobby felt the same way.

"Me too, kiddo."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading and a big thanks to those who reviewed. I have posted a link to my co-author's Live Journal post in case you want to check out the wonderful banner she made for the story.

On another note, my friends Sendintheclowns and Bayre have a great new Supernatural project. It's a Virtual Season (22 episodes) that takes off after the end of All Hell Breaks Loose I. That's right, after Sam dies in Dean's arms. There are a lot of talented writers, artists, and betas involved in the project so I hope you'll check it out. I posted a link at my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Second Chances

Authors: Princess_schez and Gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Certain future chapters will be rated R.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Beta's: Sendintheclowns and BlueEyedDemonLiz

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

Second Chances

Chapter 3

Melinda dangled the crystal over the map, and within seconds, it began to vibrate. Slowly it began to move in a circular pattern, swinging from one side of the United States to the other before its rotation began decreasing.

"Before we go in, we should make sure we have enough vanquishing potions to use," Wyatt mentioned. "Whatever we're up against is seriously bad ass."

"Agreed," Chris said. He looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath. "Damn it, I forgot I was going to meet Bianca for lunch today. I'll have to call and cancel. Do you think you could start the potions without me?"

"Aye-aye!" Wyatt grinned, giving his younger brother a half salute.

Chris went downstairs to call his girlfriend and apologize for canceling on her. It was definitely not something he wanted to do, but something he knew he had to. Who knew how long they would be gone, as demons never attacked on schedule. As a result of the constant demon fighting that often took over their lives, any hopes for their personal lives were often put on the backburner – something which Wyatt and Melinda each had firsthand knowledge of. It was annoying, but saving the world from evil came with a very high price.

Grabbing the Book of Shadows, Wyatt propped it open and was beginning to mix ingredients for a potion when he looked over at Melinda and saw the crystal had finally dropped. "Hey, sis, you didn't tell me it landed."

Melinda was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. Her eyes were glued to the spot where the crystal dropped. Clearing her throat and said, "S-sorry. Got lost in thought there."

"So where did it land?"

"Sioux Falls," she replied. "It's in South Dakota," she added, her voice barely above a whisper.

-0-

Going into something and not knowing what they were up against was dangerous. Going in with no ammo was pure suicide. With no info in the Book of Shadows to suggest what they might be facing, and the Elders suspecting it to be demonic with no further info, it was for this reason that the three siblings began mixing different potions of different strengths, some strong enough to kill the Source of All Evil. Of course, their mother and aunts had already vanquished the Source four times, so making something strong enough to kill a demon as powerful as him was a testament to just how much they didn't know about what they would be facing.

It took a few hours to brew all the potions they needed, and once they were stored in vials, Melinda left a note on the table, stating that they were demon hunting in South Dakota, should their parents – more notably their mother – worry about them. Grabbing a hold of both Chris and Wyatt, the three Halliwell siblings orbed off.

What would have taken hours to travel by mortal means, the cosmic taxi – as Melinda referred to it – transported them to South Dakota within a few seconds, landing among piles of old rusted cars; some of which looked as though they'd been out in the sun and rain for decades….

"I think your scrying was a bit off," Wyatt commented, but Melinda, however, wasn't paying her brother any attention. She was too busy looking around… she remembered something…. Melinda felt like she had been here before. Disappearing around a corner, her brothers followed close behind her.

Up ahead – a good distance away – stood an old two-story house. A flood of memories came back to her as she remembered that house; now she knew why she felt like she'd been here before.... The last time she was here, it had belonged to Bobby Singer. Whether it still belonged to the elder hunter himself or now to another family member remained to be seen. Though not much, it appeared, had changed since then.

"Chris, look," she said. Her brother followed her line of sight up to the house.

"Interesting," he commented, suddenly remembering his own time here. "Look, Mel, we should probably go," Chris added. "We need to find –"

"What if he knows something about what we're up against?" she cut in. "If Bobby still happens to live here, and with the demonic activity in this area, surely he might have some info to help us." And, as she thought about it more, this was the area the crystal had pointed to when she scried for Sam. Could he be near? Her heart began to beat quickly in her chest.

"She's got a point," Wyatt added, coming up from behind them. "Any extra info would be a good thing."

"Yeah, I know, it's just…" Chris sighed. He knew he was out numbered here. It wasn't that he had anything against Bobby; it was just that he had an uncomfortable feeling. For what reason he felt this way, he didn't know. Besides, the only one he had a problem with was one Dean Winchester and his smart-alecky comments.

"Fine, let's go find out then," he said, but Melinda had already taken off without them and was a fair distance ahead, leaving her brothers behind to catch up. By the time she reached the door, she had a painful stitch in her chest. Wanting to catch her breath and compose herself before she rang the door bell, she tried to figure out what to say if and when Bobby answered. A considerable amount of time had passed since they last seen each other and she didn't want to scare the poor man…. He would definitely be up there in years now….

Behind her, Chris and Wyatt finally caught up with their sister. For such a petite young woman, she sure was fast.

As soon as she rang the doorbell, she heard feet shuffling inside, and someone mumbling something inaudible. Melinda turned to give her brothers a thumbs-up as the locks on the door clicked over. Upon turning back, the person who opened the door wasn't the person she was expecting to. Bobby Singer wasn't standing there... it was Dean Winchester.

When they saw each, it was a draw who looked more surprised.

-0-

Dean was tired. It had been a long day of dealing with the reappearance of demons in their lives. Sam had been pretty worked up after dinner so Dean had insisted that his little brother take some of his happy pills so that he could rest.

It was a testament to how worried Sam was that he hadn't give his big brother much flack about the suggestion and had taken the pills. His brother was now slumbering peacefully in his room and Dean was ready to turn it.

Dean knew from past experiences that just because Sam was sleeping peacefully now, it didn't mean the kid wouldn't be up for a round of nightmares later. If he was going to get any sleep tonight, he need to sleep while Sam wasn't restless.

He could tell Bobby was tired too, but the elder hunter was too wrapped up in Sam's notes to go to bed soon. Dean had just bid Bobby a goodnight when there was a knock at the front door.

Dean grumbled to Bobby. "I'll get it. It better not be Hank on a bender. I'm not in the mood to deal with his war stories tonight."

Bobby gave Dean a sympathetic smile and went back to reading.

With the thought of demons fresh on his mind he grabbed a gun and knife on his way to the door, and tucked them into the back of his pants. The trio of hunters had tripled their protection since Josh's announcement of demon activity in the area but one couldn't be too careful.

Dean reluctantly, opened the front door. It took a moment to register what he was seeing. A blast from the distant past, before everything had literally went to hell.

The Halliwell siblings. Melinda, Evil Boy and Glow-Worm. Damn it, he could even remember the boy's names.

They looked just like, well like they did the first time Dean met them all those years ago. Then he reminded himself of the time travel. Of course they hadn't changed, it had only been months for them, and years -painful years for Dean and Sam.

Melinda was beautiful. He'd forgotten how attractive the young witch was. It was hard to comprehend that she was here, looking so innocent.

Dean swallowed hard. If it was hard for him to see her again after all this time, it would be devastating for Sam.

It was then that his hackles rose. His big brother protective instincts kicked in.

"What the hell do we have here? The Partridge Family back for a come back tour?" Dean tried to keep the anger from his voice. He knew it wasn't appropriate but his fear for Sam was overwhelming.

Melinda seemed to deflate. Chris pushed his way to the front.

"Dean, as charming as ever." Chris spat out.

"Glow-Worm, it's been awhile." Dean replied holding his ground.

Bobby stepped up from behind Dean. He moved Dean out of the way.

"Halliwells? What do we owe the pleasure?" Bobby's voice wasn't overly pleasant but it didn't hold the hostility that Dean's did.

Melinda actually brightened up. She gave Bobby a quick hug that had the older man blushing.

"It's good to see you Bobby. I've wanted to check on you boys, but I know a lot of time has past for you and I didn't want to butt in your lives." Melinda stepped giving the older hunter a watery smile.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, it's been awhile. My old bones can attest to that."

Dean just wanted the trio gone before Sam knew about them, so he spoke up. "So why? Why bother showing up?"

Chris glared at Dean. "We have business here and we'd like to talk to Bobby about it."

Dean sighed. The demons, had to be the demons. The logical part of his mind knew it was important to find out what the Halliwells knew, but the emotional part just wanted them to leave. He couldn't bear to see Sam hurt.

"Lets take a seat outside, Sam's asleep." Dean replied gruffly.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Yeah, outside would be better. You kids make yourself comfortable. Dean, do me a favor and grab us some beer?"

Dean was relieved that Bobby had given him a reason to escape for a bit. He knew he needed to get his emotions under control.

"Sure, I'll check on Sam and then I'll be out." Bobby nodded and Dean quietly slipped inside.

-0-

Bobby gingerly sat down on the old rocking chair on the porch. He was not looking forward to facing the youngsters sitting around him.

All those years ago, he'd developed an affection for Chris and Melinda, and so part of him was happy to see them. But part of him, the part that loved Sam like a son, didn't like the idea of what a reunion might due to the kid.

Kid. That was funny, both he and Dean still referred to Sam as a kid, eventhough the younger hunter was now in his forties. In his eyes neither Winchester boy would totally grow up.

Bobby was drawn out of his musings by the soft sound of Melinda's voice.

"Bobby, I hate to even ask but..."

Bobby knew where this was going and decided to cut to the chase. "Darling, while Dean is gone I'll give you the basics of what has happened since we last saw you. As you know both Sam and Dean were determined to stop Lilith. Well they did, but it came at a heavy price."

Bobby took a calming breath not relishing rehashing the painful past.

Melinda's face was full of concern when she spoke. "Did something happen to Sam?"

Taking his cap off Bobby nervously scratched his head before he replied. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. He trained hard, with Missouri, and we all thought he was ready. Well, not all of us. You see an angel named Castiel had contacted Dean and told him that the time wasn't right to face Lilith. And you kids remember Ruby, the demon right?"

Bobby paused and got affirmative gestures so he continued. "Well, she told Sam he wasn't ready. But Dean and Sam they didn't trust Ruby or Castiel and so they cornered Lilith. Sam tore her a new one. He had her on the ropes, but didn't have enough juice to finish her off. She had enough strength to attack Sam before she retreated. It was horrible."

Bobby wiped at the moisture on his face. "Dean was taken out first, frozen in place, left to watch in horror as Sam was torn to shreds. It was similar to the attack you and Chris witnessed. She snapped a thigh bone and calf bone in his right leg, his hip bone was shattered. She then snapped his wrist, the radius and ulna of the right arm. Those breaks weren't as bad. The others required extensive surgery and he has metal rods holding his leg and hip together. He has to walk with a cane and on bad days he needs a wheelchair. But that wasn't the worst of it."

Melinda was now wiping tears. "Oh my God. This is just..."

Chris put an arm around his sister and hugged her tight. "It's horrible Bobby, we're so sorry we had no idea."

Wyatt was quiet but Bobby could see the boy was having trouble dealing with the news himself.

"Yeah, well, as Sam fell to the ground she started in on his left side. Ripping and tearing his skin starting at his face. He has three deep scars that go down his left check. His arm, chest and leg on that side were in ribbons. There is extensive scarring, but damn it if the mental scarring isn't the worse. He's become a recluse. It's hard for him to go out in public and to deal with the stares. It's a small community so he can handle seeing regulars that know him but it's hard even around people he knows."

Chris cleared his voice. "And it's hard on Dean too. God, no wonder he was in such a foul mood. We only remind him of what Sam lost."

Bobby gave the kid a smile. "You're a smart one kid. He's afraid of what might happen with Sam if he sees you. Sam might have trouble coping. We gave up hunting after the incident with Lilith. Sam and I do research for other hunters, but we steer Sam clear of cases that deal with demons. Dean works the yard for me and does do local hunts that don't involve demons."

Melinda shifted next to her brother. "Uh, so Dean has remained by Sam's side this whole time?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, he's always been a devoted brother and after the incident, you couldn't have pried him from Sam's side. He does have a bit of a life outside us, but he fits it around Sam's needs. Dean would kill me for sharing this but he met this real nice gal, Donna. She works at his favorite bar in town. A tough biker gal, with a heart of gold. She has a son that is mentally challenged and her mom looks after him while she works. When they can, Donna and Dean go on a date. In fact, sometimes Sam and I babysit her kid, Joey. He's in his twenties, and a sweet kid. Uncle Sammy is wonderful with him, and the kid adores him."

Melinda smiled at that. "I bet Sam great with Joey. I'm glad that you guys have worked out a life here, and I'm so sorry we intruded. It was for what we thought was a good reason, now I'm not so sure."

Bobby sighed. "Demons?"

"Bingo." Chris replied with a smirk.

Wyatt moved around. "We just thought it would be a good idea to compare notes."

"Hell yeah, you kids are right and when Dean gets out here, we'll do just that."

-0-

Dean had quietly opened the bedroom door and cursed quietly when he saw that Sam was awake and wiping at his eyes. _Should have given Sam sleeping pills instead of antidepressants._

"Dean, was there someone at the door?" Sam shifted up in bed.

"Yeah, but it's just Hank on a bender." Dean replied smoothly.

"Yeah, right. I heard a female voice. Whatcha hiding from me Dean?" Sam was giving him his patented bitchface.

"It was Donna, wanting to go for a ride. She on the porch talking to Bobby." Dean hoped this worked because the last thing he wanted to do was to tell the kid the truth.

"I call Bullshit. Why say it's Hank first? What do you not want me to know? Is it hunters? Are they here with Josh, wanting info? I'm ready for this Dean. I'll just get my notes." Sam pulled the wheelchair next to the bed, and gingerly lowered himself into it.

Dean sighed. "Why can't you just let me protect you? Is it so hard?"

Sam huffed. "I'm not five."

Dean huffed back and pulled his best mocking voice. "I'm not five."

"Dean, just drop the over protective big brother routine. I appreciate it, I do and you're in the right to be that way but ... damn it I need to do this okay?" Sam rolled past Dean not waiting for a response.

"Sammy, stop because I need to share something with you before we go outside." Dean was relieved when Sam stopped and wheeled around to face him.

"Okay, what's up Dean?" Sam's face was so open and trusting.

It killed Dean to have to crush the kid. _But really what could he do?_

"The three on the porch, are not hunters. Uh, they are people from our past. Our distant past. If you can believe it ... the Halliwells are on the porch."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Melinda is outside?"

Dean crouched down in front of his brother. "Yeah, with Glow-Worm and Evil Boy."

Sam smirked. "You mean, Chris and Wyatt her brothers?"

"Thanks, couldn't remember their names." Dean returned the smirk.

"It's because you never called them by it. So why are they here?" Sam's voice was calm but Dean could see a twitch in his brother's left hand.

"To be honest? I was so shocked to find them here and then ... well I got worried... and I wasn't very nice so Bobby sent me away." Dean gave Sam a sheepish smile.

"You called them Glow-Worm and Evil Boy didn't you?" Sam gave Dean a reproving look.

"Well, uh yeah I called Chris Glow-Worm but I didn't speak to Evil Boy. Anyway, Bobby is dealing with them. I told them I'd check on you and then grab some beer." Dean slowly stood up.

Sam nodded. "I'll help."

Dean lead the way to the kitchen and quickly grabbed enough beers for everyone. Sam carried a few in his lap as they moved toward the front door.

Dean paused before opening it. "You ready Sammy?"

"No, but let's do it." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile and opened the door.

TBC

A/N: Sorry I'm a bit late getting this chapter up. Real life has been a bit rough. Hope everyone has a great Supernatural Thursday and thanks for reading! :0)


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances

Chapter 4

The door creaked open and out walked Dean, his back holding the door so Sam could maneuver the wheelchair out. Melinda spun around in her seat, taking in what was now Sam Winchester. He was so much different from what she remembered; her heart ached painfully for him. Casually, she tried to hurry and wipe away the tears that lingered in her eyes so Sam couldn't see them. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Seeing Melinda for the first time in so many years, the brave feelings Sam had with Dean only moments ago disappeared as soon as he saw Melinda. He could feel the darkness that often enveloped himself coming back, full force. He didn't know if he could bear to be out here so close to her….

Melinda had expected him to be like how she remembered: happy, smiling, lively, albeit with some gray hair and a few winkles now. His eyes now held a sadness that couldn't be described, showing only a glimpse of the horrors he had witnessed and was still living with, day to day. Considering what Bobby had just told them, about the trauma Sam went through fighting Lilith, she understood why Sam was different than how she imagined him to be, yet it still made her sad to think about it. It seemed as though his life had literally been drained from him, and only an empty shell remained.

Dean watched Sam closely, looking for any signs of trouble. The first sign and Sam was going right back inside, whether he liked it or not. Bobby also anxious as he watched him, wondering how the kid was going to handle the little reunion. So far he seemed to be holding up.

"Hi, Sam," she greeted with a warm smile, breaking the silence. She got up to give him a hug, and as she leaned over, she could see the scars on his face clearly. Despite the obvious damage he suffered – both physically and mentally – he still held vestiges of his good looks underneath all the scars.

Eyes looking down at his lap, Sam could only manage a small "Hello" back.

Melinda moved back to her seat beside Chris, as her brother cleared his throat, snapping everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Right," Bobby said. "The situation. But first..." He indicated to Dean to pass out the beers, which he did.

Sam, meanwhile, moved closer to Dean, wanting to distance himself from Melinda. It was painfully obvious she still had feelings for him, and Sam couldn't understand why she still felt anything for his old, unattractive self… He figured it to be best if he avoided eye contact with her altogether...

"So, what was it that brought you three out this way?" Bobby asked, before taking a sip of his beer.

Melinda began, "I was scrying to find the source of the recent –"

"Demon activity?" Dean cut in.

"Yeah, and the crystal had indicated here," she finished.

Chris chimed in with, "The Elders are pretty concerned, too. They definitely suspect demon involvement, but they have no clue as to who's behind it."

Bobby scratched his chin with a free hand. "If my poor memory serves me correctly, the last time you were here, you mentioned these Elders. What exactly are they?"

"Um, simply, they're the, uh, head Whitelighters," Chris replied. Bobby nodded his head.

"More Glow-Worms?" Dean said quietly, to which Sam nudged him in the arm. Chris heard what he said and shot Dean a nasty look. Dean merely smirked as he took a sip off his beer.

Wyatt, sensing the impending argument between the two, quickly spoke up. "So, whatever we're dealing with has been responsible for kidnapping Reapers and killing newborns, right?"

"Right. So you guys are up to date on the recent going ons, then?" Bobby inquired.

The Halliwell siblings each nodded.

"If there's a link between the occurrences, we don't know what it could be," Melinda said. "Babies and Reapers? What's the connection?"

"Oh, there's a connection, definitely," replied Dean, the smirk leaving his face and anger finding its way into his voice again. "It's that bitch, Lilith. She's coming back with avengeance."

Quickly, he patted Sam on the shoulder, but Sam didn't need any comforting.

At the mention of Lilith, Melinda thought back to that night in the graveyard in Stull – of the little girl in the white dress making a large circle out of rocks; her tearing in to Sam like a ravenous animal…. And how it had taken Demon Dean to make her stop. Melinda tried to give Sam a small, comforting smile, but he was looking away from her.

The Halliwell siblings turned and looked at one another. "So you think Lilith's the one that's been…," Melinda took a deep breath, as even saying the following words felt wrong, "… eating the babies?"

"According to Bobby," Dean said, "Some upper demonic bad asses eat newborns because supposedly it gives them a 'power boost'." Dean had added extra emphasis to the words 'power boost'. It even made him sick to think about it.

Melinda shook her head, feeling slightly green. "I'm surprised there was no mention of her in the Book of Shadows."

"If she was in hiding," answered Chris, "and more specifically able to avoid magical detection, then she wouldn't have been listed."

"So what about the kidnapped Reapers? What's up with that? And how do they fit in with the Lilith equation?" Wyatt asked. Sam was about to field that question, but at that moment, a melodic tune began playing from inside Melinda's jeans pocket. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. The caller ID said: Mom.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, leaving the group. Sam was still avoiding her gaze. She walked a few yards away before placing the phone next to her ear.

"Melinda!" her mother exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for South Dakota to go on a demon hunt?"

Inwardly, Melinda groaned. It was okay if her brothers took off on a moment's notice to fight demons, but if she did, there was - literally - hell to pay. It sometimes sucked to be the only girl in the family, especially the youngest. Everyone was always obsessively overprotective of her.

"I left a note." Behind her, she could hear snippets of Sam answering Wyatt's question: "In Wyoming, there've been at least five people surviving events that should have killed them."

"Are Chris and Wyatt nearby?" her mother asked, bringing her attention back to the phone call.

"Yes."

Bobby was speaking now. "The kidnapping and killing of Reapers- It's a sign if there ever was one."

As Piper continued with, "Did you make enough potions, at least?" Melinda could hear Chris inquiring about the signs Bobby mentioned.

"Yes, but we haven't used any yet," she replied absently, as she listened for Bobby's response.

"The sign is really a message that Lilith is intending to finish her work in breaking the seals."

Something jarred inside Melinda's head. Her mother said something to her, but she wasn't paying attention; her focus was on the conversation only a few yards away….

"Seals?" Wyatt and Chris both asked, quizzically.

"Boys," Bobby began, "imagine there are sixty-six seals – or locks – on a door. If Lilith breaks all sixty-six seals – and we have strong indication that a few might have been broken before Sam and Dean stopped her last time – then Lucifer will walk free. And so will all of hell."

Something crawled its way out of Melinda's memory: It was that dream she had of a childish voice singing about sixty-six seals on a door. Oh my God, she thought.

"Look, mom, I hafta go. I'm sorry," she said hurriedly, disconnecting the call before her mother could say any more. Her throat suddenly became very parched. Silence behind her told her that her brothers were in shock over what Bobby had told them. She was in shock too….

-0-

Sam tried to focus on the discussion but he was having trouble. Being around this many people was hard, panic invoking hard.

And Melinda being here only added to the panic. Melinda, his fantasy girl. She was safe to think about for all these years. A girl that understood him, but was never going to really be part of his life again.

Forever young and innocent. She was his safe haven. Whenever he daydreamed of what could have been, Melinda was who he thought of. Their relationship had been special and hadn't ended on a tragic note.

So the never going to be part of his life again, had proven to be wrong and Sam was panicking over his dream girl seeing him like this. An emotional and physical mess.

The fact that he didn't want her to see him have a break down was a major factor in keeping it together. Doc Steve's words we're on a loop in his head.

_Find your center, and focus. Breathe, always remember to breathe._

Sam had found his center and focus, Dean. His whole attention was focused on Dean. Breathing was a bit more difficult but he was muddling through. As long as Melinda didn't speak to him again, he'd make it.

He was doing so well when he heard Melinda's voice, it was distressed.

"Oh my God. Sixty six seals did you say sixty six, Bobby?"

Sam couldn't help but to turn his attention to Melinda. The poor girl was pale and looked like she might faint if someone didn't grab her.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's what I said."

That seemed to do it. Melinda was listing side to side and Sam seemed to be the only one in tune with her distress.

Sam rolled forward. "Melinda, you need to sit down. Please."

Chris suddenly became aware of his sister's plight and moved to catch her by the arm.

Sam sighed in relief. "Dean, could you go and get Melinda some water?"

Dean gave Sam a questioning look and once he was satisfied that his little brother was okay he jumped up to get the water.

Sam realized that his anxiety had abated at the distress of Melinda and it made him able to function around her, it gave him a purpose.

Sam took a calming breath and spoke softly. "Melinda, what spooked you? Can you tell us?"

Melinda gave him a small smile. "Yeah, uh about three or four weeks ago I had this dream."

The raven haired beauty paused as Dean returned, holding out a glass of water for her, she gave the older hunter a smile. She took a quick drink and seemed to relax a bit.

"So uh, like I said I had this dream and in it there was this childlike voice singing- or doing this sing song voice. It kept repeating in my head and it went something like _Sixty-six seals on the door, sixty-six seals to go. You take one down and break it to pieces, Sixty-five seals left on the door."_

Sam's eyes went wide. She'd dreamed of Lilith. It worried him that Melinda might have some sort of psychic connection to the demon. "So uh, did you have any images with the song?"

Melinda shook her head. "No, just the creepy voice. I wrote it off as just a nightmare until now. I'm sorry I didn't know about the seals."

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile. "No reason for you to. We weren't aware of them until recently."

Bobby shifted in his seat and spoke. "So, Lilith is back, this is just such wonderful news."

Dean paced. "Yeah, so I guess this means we need to be prepared."

Sam moved closer to his brother. "Do you think she'll come for me?"

Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. It was a welcome touch, it helped Sam focus on the fact that Dean was there and nothing bad would happen as long as his brother was with him. Not this time.

"Sammy, she might, we don't know but this time we will be prepared and we're not gonna just walk into some trap to let her take us down. I promise you that. Besides, with Bobby's panic room we're golden." Dean's voice had a reassuring quality and Sam melted into the security it provided.

Wyatt gave them a questioning look. "Panic room?"

Bobby gave the boy a smirk. "Yep. Had a free weekend so I built myself the perfect Supernatural proof panic room. No demon, spirit of any sort of creature of the night is getting in. It's made of iron and it has salt stuck to the iron and devils traps galore."

Wyatt eyes went wide. "Wow, impressive."

Chris echoed the sentiment. "Yeah, that's perfect. Maybe of course with your permission we should hole up here until we have a plan."

Dean tensed beside Sam. "Now hold on there buddy. This is not the Holliday Inn for the wayward witches and hunters. I can't have you bringing Lilith here."

Chris frowned. "I wasn't planning on bringing the demon here, just researching here."

Sam knew his brother was about to tear into the kid again and he knew why. Him. His brother knew that it would be hard on Sam to have the Halliwell family staying with them, and it made him love his older brother all the more for it. However, it was painfully apparent to Sam that this would be the best place for his friends to hole up and plan.

It would be hard but it would be harder to cope if something happened to his friends because they didn't stay at Bobby's house.

"Dean, it's okay really. They can stay. We can compare notes. I may not be up to facing Lilith but it wouldn't hurt to combine our research so that we can protect ourselves and so that the Halliwells know what they are facing if they decide to take Lilith on." Sam was proud of how strong his voice sounded.

Dean gave him a worried look. "Are you sure Sammy?"

Sam gave Dean a smile. "Yeah, I am. It'll be okay. I promise Dean."

Bobby's gruff voice pulled Sam's attention from Dean. "Well it's my house so why is nobody asking me if it's okay?"

Melinda stood and placed a hand on the elder hunter's arm. "Bobby, would it be okay if we stayed a bit and compared notes on Lilith? I promise I'll even cook you guys an awesome meal."

Bobby's eyes lit up at the female attention. "Yeah, it'll be okay missy. But, if things get to weird for us old men, we might have to ask you to move on."

Sam knew that comment was for his benefit, and he gave Bobby a grateful smile. Dean huffed next to him.

"Who you calling old – old man? I bet I could still whip these two he-witches asses." Dean smirked as he faced Wyatt and Chris.

Chris just shook his head. "Dean, you're never gonna change are you?"

"Can't mess with perfection now can we?" Dean smiled wide.

Sam huffed. "So would you guys like to come inside? We can leave Dean outside, I'm not sure his big head will fit through the door.

Sam felt a small thump against the back of his head.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam had to smile as Bobby opened the door and held it so he could enter, somethings didn't change.

TBC

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and especially those who have taken time to review- it is very appreciated. A big hug to my supportive beta's and fan fiction friends. More in a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances

Chapter 5

It was weird being back inside Bobby's house again. So much had happened the last time she and Chris was hereback when they were trying to save their future from Dean's evil self. Now there was another demonic threat to deal with. It was like deja vu all over again.

Inside, Melinda told Chris to call their mom and let her know that they might be gone most of the day. Nothing like being in the middle of demon brainstorming and getting a call from their frantic mother. So while Chris stepped aside and gave their mom a call.

"Well, I should give you three a tour of the panic room," Bobby announced. "Sam, do you feel well enough to come down with us?"

"No, I think I'll wait for you guys up here," he said, a slightly pained look on his face. "My hip's not cooperating with me right now."

Dean was right behind him. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Melinda felt so bad for Sam. It broke her heart to have to see him like this, practically immobile, and having to stay upstairs because he couldn't walk. With both her brothers being White Lighters, she wondered if there was anything they could do to help him. She decided she would have to ask them later

Bobby began leading them downstairs; Wyatt followed right behind. Melinda was a few steps back; it took a little long for her to descend the stairs as she still felt the effects of her wooziness from earlier. Leading them around a corner, he took them straight to where the iron door of the panic room greeted them with a rather foreboding presence.

"Here we are," he said, opening the door. Melinda and Wyatt stepped closer, taking in the impressive room. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Devil's Traps and protection symbols were painted on the floor, the walls, and every place in between; the ceiling had a large fan with another - this time metal - Devil Trap placed over it; stacks of books were piled on the table, and mismatched chairs were pushed into the far side of the room next to what looked like a small bed. Overall, it had a slightly cramped feel to it.

Slowly, the two siblings walked into the room, their eyes moving in all directions, trying to take in everything the room contained. By then, Chris had caught up with them, and when he saw the room for himself, he let out a low whistle. "The forces of Hell dare not attack here!"

"Damn straight, boy!" Bobby said, entering the room himself. "Best protection around."

"This would be great to do research in," Melinda commented, picking up one of the books. "There's so much info here." She turned to face her brother, book still in hand, "Were you able to get a hold of mom?"

Chris shook his head. "I couldn't get through to Mom, so I might pop over there and tell her in person."

"Grab the Book of Shadows while you're there, too," Wyatt commented. "It might come in handy, especially if we need to make a vanquishing potion."

Leaving the panic room, Chris orbed back home while Bobby led the other two siblings back up stairs. When they reached the top and rounded a corner, Melinda spoke up. "If you guys like, maybe I could make something for us to eat now."

"Sounds like a plan," Bobby replied.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table going through papers and sales receipts, while Sam had his laptop out, typing up some things. At the mention of food, Dean looked up from his stack of papers.

"Grub?" he asked. "I'm starving!"

Sam shook his head. His brother lived to eat, among other things. He sometimes wondered if Dean didn't have a wooden leg he stored it all in.

"I swear, I don't know where you put all that food you eat," Sam commented, his face still glued to the computer screen.

Dean gave his brother a grin. "What can I say?"

"You know all that greasy stuff you eat is going to catch up with you one day," Sam warned.

Bobby rolled his eyes, leaving the brothers to their discussion as he showed the young girl around the kitchen.

"Pantry's fairly well stocked," he indicated the walk-in cabinet, "as is the fridge. Utensils are over there," he said, pointing out a drawer. "Be careful of the opium and wormwood in the false bottom-"

"You're kidding me, right?" Melinda sincerely thought he was joking.

"Sadly, he isn't," Dean cut in, still wearing his patented sly grin.

"Hush, boy." Turning away from Dean, Bobby pointed over to a spice rack. "Most of the seasonings and stuff are there, but with these two, nothing ever gets put back in the right place."

Melinda grinned.

"Well, I think that just about covers it," Bobby said, taking his hat off and rubbing his head. "I'll be taking a siesta in the other room."

"Great," Melinda said. She gave the elderly hunter a warm smile.

"Oh, and if Dean gives you any grief, feel free to whack him on the back of the head."

"Hey!" Dean protested, but Bobby wasn't listening. He already made his way past them as Melinda's brother Wyatt entered the tiny kitchen.

"Hey sis, I have to go," he said. "One of my charges is calling me, and it sounds urgent."

"Oh, okay. Be back soon."

The kitchen was filled with a glowing light as her eldest brother orbed away.

"Have both Glow-worms left?" Dean inquired.

Melinda shook her head before turning her back on him and opening the fridge, deciding what to make.

-0-

Soon, the entire house was filled with the wonderful aroma of Melinda's cooking. She decided to make a meal a bit on the larger side, what with demon strategy to follow afterwards, who knew how long that would take, and they would need all the energy they could get.

Dean was no longer sitting at the table with Sam, having gone out to the garage to check on some part orders that Sam had recently placed for him. With Dean gone, it left her and Sam alone.

Melinda tried not to dwell on what might have been with Sam, but this domestic scene was exactly how she had imagined her future to turn out. It was fun to just entertain the idea, just pretend, that this was her and Sam's house, and that they were married....

Her thoughts took her back to the moment when she'd taught Sam the chakras; when he had to pat her down the first time they ever met to make sure she wasn稚 carrying any weapons; and whenever he grabbed her arm in a comforting manner when she had to tell them about the horrible things she'd witnessed before time traveling with Chris

Melinda hadn't realized she'd been staring at Sam until he looked away from his computer.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked slightly concerned.

Blushing, she was snapped out of her daydream.

"Uh, nothing."

She made to turn around again, but stopped. "We'll be eating soon, so you might want to clear the table."

Just as Melinda finished setting the dishes and silverware out, Dean came back in from the garage. Following not too far behind were both her brothers. Chris wore a disgusted look on his face. He only ever got that look whenever Dean called them "Glow-worms."

"Is Bobby awake yet?" she asked the elder Winchester.

"No, I better go wake Sleeping Beauty. If he doesn't eat, he tends to get cranky."

-0-

Sam was happy that the meal went pretty well. Dean was too busy chowing down to pick on the Halliwell siblings.

In fact, Dean was so grateful for the home cooked meal, he volunteered to clean up while the Halliwell's went outside. Sam stayed with his brother, grateful for the break from Melinda.

"Hey Sammy, I wouldn't mind if you went outside to hang with Melinda," Dean offered as he loaded the dish washer.

It always tickled Sam to see his brother being so domestic. In fact, it had been under Dean's insistence that the kitchen had been modernized.

"Dean, I... man I just don't feel comfortable around her. Not like before." Sam rolled his wheelchair closer to the dish washer and started helping load it.

"It is kind of creepy," Dean replied as he handed Sam a rinsed glass.

Sam frowned in puzzlement. "What's creepy?"

Dean huffed. "Well, it's been twenty plus years since we've seen the Brady Bunch last, and they just pop right back into our lives like nothing's happened. Expecting us to be like we were before."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well it hasn't been that long for them."

"See, creepy. This whole time travel thing is weird and creepy," Dean replied as he handed Sam another glass.

Sam sighed. "It's not creepy or weird for me, it's just hard. I still have feelings for her, and I know she has some for me. I caught her staring. But you're right, I think she expects old Sam, and I'm far from..."

Dean chuckled. "Dude, you are old Sam."

"Shut it Grandpa, you know what I mean," Sam huffed back.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Sammy. It's just I want you to find happiness. It doesn't have to be the white picket fence and 2.5 kids. Life is what you make it and I'm happy with my life here and my fun time with Donna. I just want you to have something like that. Dean turned with a plate," his face full of concern.

"I'm happy Dean, like you said life doesn't have to be the fantasy family. I've never had the fantasy family, but I've always had you and Bobby -that's enough for me. I just wish you could spend more time with Donna. It just feels like I get in your way when it comes to her." Sam looked away. He'd never been this honest with Dean before, but the feelings of guilt had started the minute Dean became serious about Donna.

"Dude, don't be stupid!" Sam felt a wet dish towel connect with his face. "Dammit Sam, you have **never **gotten in the way. Do you think Joey gets in the way?"

"N-No, I think Joey is great and you love the kid," Sam sputtered out.

"Yes I do, and Donna loves you. It's why our relationship works. She knows that you come first in my life and I know that Joey comes first in hers. We are both happy with it that way." Dean closed the dish washer door hard and it made Sam flinch.

"I'm sorry Dean, I never thought of it that way." Sam felt his cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment.

A finger went under Sam's chin lifting it. "No reason to be sorry Sammy. I'm just glad you were honest with me. It's hard to be on the same page when you keep things bottled up. Believe me when I say, that I'm happy. Even if you were a hundred percent, I would still be happy hanging with you and Bobby. We're family and family sticks together."

Sam gave his brother a watery smile. "Yeah, you're right. And I'm happy too Dean. I don't need Melinda to complete me, I've got a family."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to spend time with her. Having a friendship with her might make your life a bit brighter."

"I'll think about it Dean."

"That's all I'm asking kid."

Sam groaned. "Dude, I'm not a kid anymore..."

Dean chuckled. "You'll always be my little brother."

Before Sam was able to respond, the back door to the kitchen opened and the Halliwell siblings stumbled in.

Melinda smiled at Sam. "Sam, we'd like to talk to you about something important."

Sam could tell by the three's expression that whatever it was, it was serious. Before Sam could reply, Dean spoke.

"Whatever you're going to say to Sam can be said in front of me." Sam felt his brother move closer to his chair.

Chris's hands went out in a placating manner. "Dude, we're not gonna hurt Sam and of course you're welcome to listen to what we have to say."

Wyatt gestured at the kitchen table. "Why don't we sit down? Maybe we should include Bobby?"

Sam felt panic building and he had a need to escape. "I'll go get Bobby, be right back."

Before anyone could respond, Sam had rolled out of the kitchen and towards Bobby's office area. He was happy to find the elder hunter there.

Bobby looked up from some papers. "Sam, are you alright? You're looking a bit pale."

Sam took a calming breath. "Melinda and her brother's have some sort of news for me, and I guess I got a bit freaked. With all this demon talk... sorry."

Bobby nodded. "It's understandable. Why don't I run and get some of your anxiety pills from the bathroom?"

"That would be great," Sam replied gratefully.

Sam heard steps from behind and when he wheeled around he was happy to see Dean approaching.

"Hey kiddo, things get a bit much?" Dean was kneeling in front of the chair and took Sam's shaking hands into his.

"Y-Yeah, I-I needed a moment to collect myself. Bobby's getting my pills." Sam replied quietly, silently cursing his weakness.

Dean squeezed his hands and gave him a reassuring smile. "Good idea, the pills will help you relax. Uh, look, hope you don't mind but I asked Melinda what this talk was going to be about, and it's not about Lilith or the demon activity. She said they wanted to discuss away to help you out, but that's all she would share with me."

Sam felt his body relax, the fact that the upcoming talk wouldn't revolve around demons was comforting. He was thankful for Dean looking out for him in this way, though he hoped that his brother hadn't been too rough with Melinda and her brothers.

"Thanks, Dean."

Heavy footsteps announced Bobby's return. The elder hunter held out a glass of water and then pills for Sam to take from him. Sam took the pills quickly and sat the empty glass down on the desk.

"Can we wait a minute before we join them?" Sam asked hesitantly, wanting time for the pills to take effect before joining the others.

"Hell yeah you can Sam. I told them to have a beer and to chill, that we would join them when **we **were ready." Dean stood and took a seat next to the desk.

Bobby walked around the desk and sat down. "Yeah kiddo, take all the time you need, I'm just gonna continue going over the notes you made on the recent activity in the area."

Sam gave both Dean and Bobby a small smile. It was reassuring to have both of them in his corner.

-0-

The kitchen went quiet as Sam rolled back in with Dean close on his heels. Dean maneuvered Sam to the table and he and Bobby took a spot on each side of Sam.

Sam took a deep calming breath. "Sorry about..."

Melinda reached over and touched his unscarred hand that was on the table. "Don't worry about it Sam. Are you ready?"

Sam nodded, but withdrew his hand; the contact with Melinda being a bit too much.

Chris cleared his throat. "So Sam, you know that my brother and I are Whitelighters, and have the power to heal. In fact, you've got to see me in action."

Sam gave Chris a small smile. "Yeah, and I'm forever grateful to you for everything you did for me and our family."

Chris returned the smile. "Well the gratitude goes both ways."

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. "Please can we stop with the gratitude club and get to the freaking point."

Chris tensed at Dean's comments. "Whatever, if it pleases the almighty Dean Winchester, I'll get to the point."

Dean smirked. "Finally."

Wyatt grabbed at his brother's arm as Chris made a move to get up. Melinda grabbed his other arm, and then smiled at Dean as she kicked him hard under the table.

"Damn it." Dean yelled as he stood up shaking his leg.

"Stop it!" Sam had had enough, and knew he needed to reel things in before they got out of control.

"Either you and Chris will try and get along, or you both need to leave. Me and Bobby can talk to Wyatt and Melinda alone."

That statement seemed to take the wind from Dean's sails. He reluctantly plopped down beside Sam and grumbled out a sorry. Chris smirked but stayed quiet.

Bobby sensing the need for guidance in the conversation spoke up. "So Chris, what I'm getting from you is that since you are a Whitelighter and can heal, you might be able to help Sam?"

Chris looked away and Wyatt gave the group across from his a sympathetic smile. "Yes, we can help but it would be limited. If we had been there when it happened we could have healed Sam but so much time has passed, so it makes things difficult."

Dean tensed next to Sam. "Well you traveled in time to help your family, why not do it for mine?"

Before any of the Halliwells could reply, Sam spoke up. "I wouldn't want them to Dean. If they had been there the night we attacked Lilith, things might have ended better or they might have ended worse. Besides, what happened that night, didn't just change things for us in a bad way. If I had been healed, we would've continued to hunt, and I might not be here now. Or we might have lost Bobby or you- I don't want to chance that."

Wyatt smiled. "That a wise way to look at things Sam. You're right, that's why we rarely go back in time, sometimes changing things only makes it worse for everyone."

Sam smiled back. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, while we can't heal the old scars or injuries we can heal the arthritis and other ailments that have accompanied the injuries. You would still need your cane but not the wheelchair." Wyatt's voice was full of kindness as he spoke.

"So, you're giving me more mobility and less pain?" Sam kept his voice neutral, afraid to let the hope there show.

Chris sat up straighter. "That's exactly what we have to offer."

Dean tensed beside Sam. "At what cost to Sam?"

Chris frowned. "I don't think I know what you mean Dean. Healing wouldn't hurt your brother and would give him a more pain free existence."

Dean glared at Chris. "If an offer is too good to be true, you have to question it. I'm only checking on what strings are attached. What do you expect from me or my brother in exchange for healing him?"

"Dean, that's enough. After all that we've been through with them, we should show them a little trust." Sam was appreciative of his brother's protectiveness but didn't see the point here.

Bobby shuffled around next to Sam. "Sam, I would like to think we could trust them, but after all we've been through? I think it's wise to ask these questions up front," Bobby paused and looked at the siblings. "No offense."

Wyatt seemed to recover from the questioning first and answered. "Of course, we understand. You guys wouldn't have survived as long as you have as hunters if you hadn't questioned things. We're not asking for anything in return. It would be nice to have your help with the demon problem, but we aren't requiring that."

Melinda regained her composure and smiled at Sam. "Sam, we feel you deserve this after all you gave to stop Lilith. We don't expect this to cure you enough to make you feel fit to fight, we just don't want you to physically hurt anymore."

Chris nodded. "Sam, you have given so much, it's time to get a little back. What do you say?"

TBC

A/N: When I uploaded this chapter, there were formatting issues and I hope I got them all fixed if not, I'm sorry about that- ffnet is a bit off at the moment. I'm also sorry I'm late posting. I've had lots of things pop up, sick kiddo included in that. I would like to thank Floralia and Sendintheclowns for their help on the beta of this chapter (and BlueEyedDemonLiz's support). Thanks to everyone who is reading especially those leaving comments- it is very appreciated. :0)


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chances

Chapter 6

Sam's heart was beating fast. With Chris and Wyatt's help, he could walk almost pain free again, for the first time in such a long time. But, there was a small part of him, a small cynical part, that wouldn't let himself be hopeful. He looked around the table, noticing the expectant faces looking at him. They were waiting for his response. Melinda gave him those pleading eyes. It tore at his heart.

"Chris healed you once before," she said soothingly.

Dean looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What do you mean Chris healed him once before? What don't I know?"

Melinda realized that Dean didn't know what happened that night in the graveyard in Stull. She wished her mouth had a backspace key The demon subject seemed to affect Sam negatively - so what would reminding him of evil Dean do to him? Not to mention that Dean was not looking pleased at all, so she wasn't sure how to bring up the fact that after Lilith had torn into Sam and Demon Dean appeared, it was Chris who healed Sam.

"Wellumwhen we were in... Stull she began, nervously.

Dean groaned. This was all he needed to hear He only knew what happened that night from reports from Sam and Bobby. Though he wondered why Sam had never mentioned the healing part. He had been under the assumption that it was Missouri who healed his brother. Sam had been kinda vague on the details.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"He needed it and

"Why am I just now finding out about it?" demanded Dean.

"Given everything that was happening at the time, it just didn't come up. And you weren't exactly yourself at the time, Dean," she pointed out.

Sam sighed, as Bobby let out an ear-splitting whistle. Once again the conversation was spiraling out of control. Action needed to be taken.

Dean and Melinda both quieted down, leaving Sam to finally speak up.

"I want to give it a shot," he said. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

-0-

Wyatt and Chris stood on either side of Sam, each brother giving the other a silent pep talk before beginning. Dean hovered close by, watching the Halliwell brothers like a hawk. If anything went wrong, Chris and Wyatt would have a world of hurt on their hands; Dean would make sure of that.

Sam was nervous; he knew that if it weren't for the anti-anxiety pills he took, he would be a complete mess right now. He tried to keep the tension off his face. He had done this before, he kept telling himself.

"It'll be fine," Wyatt commented, sensing Sam痴 anxiety. He gave Sam a quick pat on the shoulder before the brothers raised both hands over the injured Winchester. A glowing light emanated from their hands, quickly intensifying. Sam had to close his eyes; the light was so bright.... Flashes of light burned inside his eyelids.

Bobby and Melinda watched from the other side of the table, each with baited breath. After a moment, the light dimmed and Sam opened his eyes again. He didn't move. Fear filled Dean as he waited for Sam to do something. Anything. If he didn't, he was totally prepared to send Wyatt and Chris packing... fast.

After an agonizing minute, Sam finally moved. In one swift movement, he got up from his wheelchair. For the first time in a long time, he stood on his own two legs. Sam wobbled for a moment, and just short of pushing the Halliwell brothers out of the way, Dean rushed over to help stabilize his brother.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Sam smiled at his brother, and Dean could slowly start to feel himself relax. It wasn't all too often that Sam smiled anymore, so the fact that he was smiling gave Dean hope.

"I feel better than I have in a very long time."

Bobby let out the breath he was holding. Melinda smiled.

"It feels good to not be in pain... or at least in less pain."

Bobby got up from the table to pat Sam on the shoulder. "That's great news!"

Sam took a few small steps forward. The pain and stiffness was gone.

"I don't think you'll be needing this right now," Bobby said, moving the wheelchair away.

"See," Chris uttered quietly to Dean. "Nothing bad happened to him."

"You're lucky, then," he replied.

Melinda got up from her seat and headed over to Sam. Knowing Dean was right about starting a friendship with her, he still found it hard to be next to her. It would take time, he reasoned. He felt a small hand on his arm, and for a brief second, looked at the girl.

"Don't forget about this," she said, moving her hand and placing a couple of fingers on his throat. A warm sensation erupted from her touch, and Sam shuddered a little, the feeling travelling down his back. It felt so good; he couldn't believe he had forgotten about the chakras. Though it truly didn't surprise him, the last twenty-something years had been a blur of nightmares and pain.

His face turned slightly red as a pleasant memory came rushing back to him of the time when she first showed him the different locations of the chakras. He could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Dean watched them, wondering what in the blazes was going on now. Sam had never told his brother about the chakras. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Chris jumped in.

"If you're feeling up to it," he said, facing Sam. "Maybe we could compare notes and stuff on theyou know, situation."

"Yes. We should probably do that."

"Chris, did you grab the Book of Shadows?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, I left it in the hallway. Oh, and mom told us to be careful."

-0-

Sam hadn't always been able to make it down the stairs into the panic room. On his rare good days, he had taken to leaning on Dean as a sort of human walking cane just to be able to make it down and back up. This time, he just gripped the stairwell railing firmly. Dean stayed beside him, just in case Sam slipped, but Sam didn't need him. He was determined to make it down on his own. And he did. It was obvious just how proud Dean was, by the look on his face.

"You did it," he smiled. He patted his brother on the back once he reached ground level.

Sam looked up, smiling. "Yes I did."

Bobby, already at the bottom of the stairs and waiting for the others, opened the door to the panic room.

Seating six people inside the room was no easy feat, even with all the chairs and bed to accompany the guests. It was a bit cramped.

Everyone took a chair, leaving Sam the bed so he could stretch out more. He was grateful for that, and for the fact that Dean pulled up a chair next to him. Bobby's seat was on Sam's other side. The Halliwell siblings placed their chairs in a sort of semi-circle so they could face the hunters.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, let's get this started then."

-0-

Dean was amazed. Sam made it down the stairs without help. It was like a miracle but that fact made Dean uneasy. He still didn't trust the Halliwells and their motives.

Angels and demons had tried to play them in the past and they had paid a great price for that. Dean wasn't about to forget the lessons they learned all those years ago.

Dean grabbed a chair and followed Sam as he limped to the bed and gently sat down. It was a painful reminder that Sam would never have normal even with the 'healing'. The rods in his kid brother's legs holding him together would always be there stunting his movement and mobility, even with the pain removed.

But having his brother out of the wheelchair permanently, that was something and Dean begrudgingly gave the Halliwells a bit of praise for. In fact with Sam pain free, Dean was willing to let the secrets of the healings and other weird things he'd witnessed in the kitchen go for now.

When Melinda had touched Sam in a healing way, it had been so gentle and Sam's whole body seemed to relax under it. Dean hated that his brother seemed to grow embarrassed by the touch and pulled away.

All the events from upstairs had Dean's head spinning.

Bobby had pulled his attention with the announcement about 'getting started'. Dean tensed, not looking forward to the conversation.

Bobby cleared his throat. "seems to me that we have similar Intel on the demon activity. The baby sacrifices and Reapers disappearing all seem to point to the fact that Lilith is back and already breaking seals."

Chris nodded. "Yes it seems that way. So what are our options?"

Dean huffed at that. "**Our **options? How about your options? This household is not in the demon hunting business anymore. We'll share resources like we are right now but that's it."

Sam laid a hand on his arm. "As much as it pains me to say it, Dean's right. I wouldn't do you guys any good on a hunt now and I couldn't bear to lose Bobby or Dean. But, we'd be more than happy to help you plan your attack and to give you a safe place to stay. In fact, maybe we could hook you up with some of our hunting friends?"

Dean took a calming breath. Sam was always so much more diplomatic when it came to stating their terms and he was happy to let his brother take over, especially since they seemed to be on the same page.

Dean could tell he'd once again pissed Chris off and Wyatt had laid a hand on his brother's arm to rein him in.

Wyatt smiled at Sam once he was done and released Chris. "Of course we'd be happy with any help you can give us. So you have friends working on this problem in the area?"

Sam nodded and looked over at Bobby. Bobby took the hint and picked up the conversation.

"Yeah a couple of older hunters like ourselves. Joshua is a good man, and I think he'd love to have you join him and Jefferson. It's always good to have young pups for back up, and they know of you. They were told what happened between us all those years ago. So I think you would have their trust."

Bobby gave the group of witches a reassuring smile.

Dean shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "Yeah so here's the deal. We can continue to research and help you prepare for your hunt. We have salt and the other tools of the trade that we can share with you and we can have Josh and Jefferson come here to meet you. But know this, if you hurt our friends, you will have me to answer too."

-0-

Sam knew that Dean meant well, but he hated the hostility that his brother still held towards the Halliwell siblings. He understood it. Dean hadn't gotten to work closely with the trio like he and Bobby had and it was just in Dean's nature to be over protective when it came to him.

It was Sam's turn to step in before Dean and Chris came to blows.

Sam moved forward on the bed, relishing the fact that he felt no pain with the movement.

"What my big brother is rather badly stating is that we have your back. And as long as you are up front and honest with you that will continue. We've been badly burned over the years and it tends to make us old men a bit antsy when it comes to trust.

Dean ribbed him. "Who you calling old Sammy?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued. "Before we faced off with Lilith, Sam paused to take a calming breath; mentioning the demon's name always put him at unease. "Uh, before the last encounter we had two sides courting us. Dean had this Angel named Castiel who had contacted him. He wanted Dean to know that it would be up to him to stop Lilith. I was courted by Ruby, who told me that I would be the one to take down Lilith."

Melinda moved forward in her chair. "Bobby shared with us some of what happened."

Sam gave Bobby a grateful smile. He wanted the Halliwells to have all the facts but the thought of going into details about that night were enough to bring on a panic attack.

"Good, so uh what I was getting at, was these two sides weren't really on our side after all. Sam sighed and relaxed back on the bed.

It surprised him when Dean spoke, his voice choked with emotion. "Yeah, my brother was dying in my arms and that damn Angel did nothing. I was supposedly doing 'God's work' but because I didn't do it completely on their terms, they turned their backs on us. I could have lost Sam..."

Sam tensed as he watched Chris move forward. "Dean, I know that you and I don't always see eye to eye. And I get why you don't trust us, I do. But know this, I understand your pain. I do. I'm a brother and I would do anything for Mel or Wyatt, and we as a family have gone against our elders before. Not being supported by the supposed 'good guys' in the world- well that just sucks. It also pains me that I can't go back to that time and just heal Sam ..."

Dean sniffled loudly and broke in. "It's okay, I get it now. It's hard but I get it. I've watched enough Star Trek to know that changing the past can have devastating results. And I appreciate your understanding. You and I are always gonna butt heads, but I get where you're coming from too."

Sam was so proud of Dean at that moment and could tell by the way that Melinda was staring at her own brother she had similar feelings about the situation.

Bobby grumbled. "Well now that we have that out of the way girls, we have work to do."

Sam sat up, and spoke. "So since you have your book, why don't we leave you guys to research and potions and what not. Dean and I can look over the weapons and what we have that you can borrow."

Bobby nodded. "And I'll stay down here with the kids, and help them with any supplies that they might need."

Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and stood up. Proud at how steady his body was compared to only hours earlier. Ready to hit it?"

"Sure thing hop-a-long." Dean replied with a smirk. Sam knew that Dean was feeling more comfortable with the situation by the silly nickname. It was one that Dean only used when Sam was in an up mood.

-0-

Dean was amazed at how fast gathering supplies went. Sam normally slowed him down, not that he minded, but after the healing Sam seemed to have a spring to his step. There was energy that had been lacking before, and probably the pain had robbed his little brother of it.

Well, at least that was part of it. Dean was also convinced that having a purpose was giving Sam something to make him feel useful. Depression and feeling useless had caused his brother to mope around on many occasions.

Once they had gotten the supplies laid out on the kitchen table for the Halliwell siblings, they both sat down for a breather.

Sam sighed. "Dean we need to call Josh soon, it's getting late."

Dean looked at his watch. "Shit, I'd lost track of time. It's way past your bedtime little brother."

Sam gave his brother the finger. "Shut up. I'm fine."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I know. It amazes me how much you've changed in a matter of hours. The Glow-worms and Linda the Good Witch showed up right around five and you were already down for the night. They heal you and you still have energy at almost the witching hour."

Sam smiled. "I'm amazed too. I keep waiting for the other foot to drop so to speak. I almost feel like I could take on the world. Almost."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, well are you gonna be the one to wake Josh from his beauty rest or me?"

"Uh, maybe I should because the last time you two talked, it got a bit heated. What time should we have them come?"

"Josh is a hot head but he loves you so yeah, good call. I don't know what time, I suppose as soon as he can make it with Jefferson. Shit. Dean sat up remembering that Doc Steve was coming in the morning too.

"What? Sam sat up with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, Doc Steve is coming at nine, remember? Should I cancel? Dean could see Sam grappling with the situation.

"I really would like to see Doc, and while it's a bit embarrassing to have him here with everyone, I think I need it. We've been honest so..."

"So if anyone says anything, I'll hit them. Dean finished. He could see a smile grow on his brother's face.

"My hero."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

-0-

Sam made a quick call to Josh and was able to square away a meeting time. Both Josh and Jefferson had a few errands to run before heading to Bobby's and would be there by noon.

"So Dean, Josh and Jefferson will be here at noon. You wanna tell Mel and her brothers and then we can turn in for the night?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "How about since you are more mobile, you head downstairs and tell your girlfriend the news?"

Sam huffed. "Dude, quit playing match maker."

Dean chuckled. "Whatever, I'm tired. See ya in the morning."

Before Sam could reply his brother walked away. Taking a deep breath Sam decided to get the uncomfortable task over with.

As Sam made his way slowly down the stairs to the panic room, he could hear the voices of the Halliwell's in deep conversation. He was shocked to find them alone, without Bobby.

Melinda looked up and caught his eye as he entered the room. "Hey Sam."

Sam nodded and smiled. "Uh, where's Bobby?"

Melinda crossed the room and stood in front of Sam. It made Sam's heart beat quicken and part of him wanted to step away and part of him wanted to step closer. In the end he just battled to stay put.

"Bobby got us what we needed and said he needed his beauty sleep. It is getting late, maybe you should head to bed, you've had a busy day. Melinda's eyes were full of concern.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm fine really. Though considering what we're facing, a goodnights sleep might be what we all need."

Chris looked up from his notes. "Is that why you're here, to tell us it's time for bed?"

Wyatt snickered and Sam felt his face go red. "No, I'm just here to let you know that our friends are coming at noon to meet with you. That and we're having another visitor in the morning but it won't concern you. I just might not be around for most of the morning."

Melinda grabbed Sam's arm and turned to glare at her brothers. "We're a guest in Sam's house so you should show him some respect. C'mon Sam, I'll walk with you upstairs, I think I could use some sleep and Bobby said I could have the couch. My ungrateful brat brothers can sleep on the floor, he gave them blankets for down here."

Sam felt uncomfortable having Melinda holding onto him but he knew that she was just being friendly and so he fought the urge to pull away.

Sam looked down at her and cleared his throat. :So, you ready?"

Melinda smiled brightly at him. "Sure thing. Night boys."

Sam could hear Chris and Wyatt fighting over the lone cot in the panic room as he made his way up the stairs with Melinda holding his arm tight.

-0-

Melinda was ecstatic. Sam was letting her touch him without pulling away. It was a small victory but one she was very happy to have.

She reluctantly let his arm go as they approached the couch in the office area. She sat down on the couch and patted a spot next to her.

"Sam, stay and talk just for a minute. Melinda could tell Sam was struggling with the decision, but finally nodded and sat down.

Sam sat at the farthest end of the couch but Melinda didn't mind as long as he would stay and talk, it was okay.

"So Sam, do you remember the chakras? Melinda was determined to remind Sam about the healing powers in his body. It would make his life so much easier if he would use them.

Sam looked at his hands. "Yeah, I remember them, and how to use them."

Melinda looked at Sam with confusion. 鉄am, why haven't you been using their healing powers?"

Sam sighed and slowly looked up. 的 was afraid too. Mel, I have this evil inside me and it scares me so much. I was afraid that if I tapped into my psychic powers then, I might open myself up ..."

"Sam you're not going to become evil for tapping into your powers. Melinda scooted closer, wanting to offer Sam some comfort.

"I-I know it's not a rational fear and Missouri, before she passed, she harped on me and how I should use them. But, I was also afraid of demons tracking me if I used them. And part of me... Sam trailed off and she could tell he was fighting off emotions.

"Part of you what? Melinda gently prodded him.

"Part of me always clung to the pain as a punishment for failing to stop Lilith."

Sam drew himself into a ball, and started to shake.

"Sam, oh baby, you don't deserve to be in pain."

Melinda hesitantly took her right hand and moved Sam's hair away from his eyes and tucked a strand behind his ear. She could feel Sam tense, his hand moving to cover the scars that she had exposed.

"Please, don't."

"Sam, they don't bother me. It's okay."

"They bother me, Melinda, Sam paused and looked at her with tears pooling in his eyes. 的 think it would be better if we didn't get close like before. I'm too broken to have a relationship. I care about you but I just can't do this."

Before Melinda could respond, Sam pulled away. He stood and left the room without another word.

Melinda felt the tears well up in her eyes. _Oh Sam!_

_TBC_

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I will be gone on spring break next week but I hope to have chapter seven up the week after that. A big thanks to Floralia and Sendintheclowns for their beta work! :0) I've posted this a second time... there was formatting issues but hopefully I got it all corrected. Sorry about that.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Second Chances

Authors: princess_schez and gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Also, does contain some spoilers for S4, even if the fic is AU.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Beta this chapter: Princess_schez friend Lisa.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

Chapter Seven

Melinda watched as Sam hurried away from her. He headed down a corner and disappeared from sight. So much for that small victory — it had just blown up right in her face. She wasn't trying to scare him away; she just wanted to let him know that he didn't have to hide anything from her.

Sighing, she laid back on the couch, the last five minutes repeating in her head. Of all the magic she possessed, Melinda would've given anything to help Sam.

Around the house, the creaking of footsteps above and the dimming of lights told her that some of the occupants were getting ready to head to bed. She nearly jumped off the couch when Bobby appeared from behind the sofa.

"Here, you'll need these,' he said.

Melinda almost jumped up from the couch. "S-Sorry. Didn't know you were back there."

"Sorry 'bout that. Boys are always telling me that I could scare the hair off a cat sneaking up on them."

She got up from the couch and reached for the blanket and pillows he was offering her. "Thanks," she said, taking the bundle.

"No problem."

Bobby had turned and began to walk away when he stopped and turned back around to face Melinda.

"Look, I – I saw what happened with you and Sam." He took a deep breath, the next part not coming out easy. "I know this must be hard for you, as you and Sam had something going a long time ago, but things changed... we've changed. He's changed the most. It hasn't been easy for any of us."

Melinda looked down at her pillows and blanket and sighed. "I know."

"Maybe if things had turned out differently.... Maybe...." he said, letting the unfinished sentence hang in the air.

Melinda nodded as Bobby turned and left. Maybe.

-0-

Melinda curled up with the pillows, but sleep wouldn't come. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours. God, Chris and Wyatt probably didn't have any problems falling asleep, she thought bitterly. Not only could they sleep in rather uncomfortable spots, but they could most likely sleep through World War 3 to boot. It disgusted her, and she often let them know her feelings about it.

Damn insomnia.

Her eyes traveled across the ceiling, still not feeling tired. Streaks of moonlight lit up parts of the ceiling, and off in the distance, something caught her eye. Over the entryway was a small painted, but fading Devil's Trap – partially illuminated by the bluish light. She couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. This house definitely belonged to hunters, that's for sure.

Hunters.

The smile faded from her face as Sam barged back into her thoughts. Though she tried not to, she kept finding herself thinking about him. There had to be something she could do to help him. But what? The only thing she could think of was a spell in the Book of Shadows to remove fear. But Sam didn't have fear; he was emotionally scared. Why weren't there any spells for that? Because, she reasoned with herself, that would just make life too easy. Damn it; there had to be something....

After what felt like another hour had passed, Melinda got up, feeling the need for some fresh air. Crossing the hallway, she quietly unlocked the door and opened it, hoping not to wake anyone up. Dean probably slept with a shotgun near his bed and a handgun under his pillow. The slightest noise and he would probably be down here, guns raised, and fit to be tied. That was the last thing she needed.

Stepping out, she reached the short couple of steps that led to the front lawn and sat down, leaning against the wood beams of the porch. Melinda looked out on the moonlit salvage yard, her thoughts wandering. She knew she should focus on Lilith and not Sam. Vanquish her, and she and her brothers could leave the Winchesters and Bobby in peace, and she could get back to putting her feelings for Sam behind her. Oh, but the thought of that hurt her. The time she put into getting over him was wasted, having been hurtled back into his life once again.

Melinda let the calmness of the late hour wash over her, taking her troubles away if only for a moment. Though it was summer, a cool, welcoming breeze blew toward her. It felt very refreshing, and her eyes began to feel heavy. Maybe now she could get to sleep.

Getting up, she made to head back in when she thought she heard something behind her. Turning, there was nothing there. It's probably just the breeze rustling past Carhenge back there….

-0-

Sam was the first to awake that morning. He looked over at his clock. It read 6 a.m. Not being able to sleep anymore, he decided to get up. Dean was most likely still in bed; he hardly ever got up before eight, the same with Bobby.

But if he went out there, he'd be alone with Melinda, something he didn't think he could handle.

I'd better just stay in here until Dean wakes up, he thought.

He pulled out his laptop and began playing a game of solitaire. He was working on his third game when the smells of food cooking began wafting from the kitchen. His stomach began to growl, and he debated whether or not to go out there. Hunger won out.

Closing the laptop, he placed it on his bed and opened the door. A full blast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes assaulted him even before he stepped out. The aroma was delicious.

Making his way to the kitchen, he saw Melinda facing the stove. Quietly, he sat down at the table and said as best as he could, "Good morning."

Melinda almost dropped the spatula in her hand. She spun around, a startled look on her face. "Oh, Sam! I didn't know you were here." Her voice was cheerful, but her face wasn't. She looked troubled, and not just because she was startled by Sam's sudden appearance.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

"It's not that," she replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Are – are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… just had a hard time sleeping last night." She gave him a small smile before turning back to the stove, her head down. Shortly, voices and footsteps announced the presence of Dean and Bobby.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sam asked. "You hardly ever get up this early."

"Food," he grumbled. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were only half open. "Need… coffee."

"There's a fresh pot over on the counter," Melinda spoke up. She had plated the pancakes and brought them over to the table as Dean poured himself a large mug. Bobby yawned, giving everyone a muffled, "Mornin'."

Now bringing over the eggs and bacon, Melinda watched as Chris and Wyatt joined everyone at the table. They were looking just as disheveled as Dean.

-0-

"Well, that certainly hit the spot," Bobby said, after breakfast. "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"My mom taught me," the youngest Halliwell replied. "She's a chef and owns a restaurant and a nightclub in San Francisco."

"She runs two businesses in addition to being one of those Charmed Ones?"

"Yeah, it can get pretty hectic at times, but she has my brothers and me to help with the witch stuff."

"Speaking of witch stuff," Dean cut in, "let's try and keep the hocus-pocus down to a low roar for the time being, okay? Josh and Jefferson know about your freaky powers and all, but let's not scare them."

"Whatever, dude," Chris mumbled.

Dean glared at him.

-0-

After breakfast, Bobby had taken the Halliwells – sans Melinda, who said she needed to take a walk to clear her mind – down into the panic room, thus giving Sam his privacy for when Doc Steve arrived for their session.

Dean was reading the newspaper, when at nine o'clock sharp, there was a knock on the door. Sam excused himself and answered the door. An older gentleman stood on the porch.

"Hello, Sam," he greeted genially.

"Hey, Doc."

Sam stepped aside and let Doc Steve in.

"I see you're up and walking today. That's great! So where would you like to hold today's meeting?"

"Yeah, I'm walking," Sam replied. "Let's hold the session here in the living room." He led the shrink over to the couch.

Melinda's blanket was folded up and sitting in one corner of the couch, her pillows were placed on top. Sam sat beside them, feeling as though she were sitting right beside him.

"How have you been feeling today, Sam?" Doc Steve asked.

"So so."

"Only so so? Has the demon research been getting to you?"

"That, and," Sam sighed, "Melinda came back."

-0-

Sam watched as Doc Steve's brow knitted up in concern. "Melinda from your past? The one that helped save Dean from becoming evil?"

Sam nodded. It was so nice to have a doctor who knew about the supernatural and accepted his past.

"Yeah, that Melinda," Sam replied quietly.

"Why is she here?"

"The demon activity brought her and her two brothers. She has been very sweet to me. Last night we were talking, and she got too close." Sam started to play with the hem of his t-shirt, not able to make eye contact.

"I see. Well, Sam, if being around her is too much, maybe you should distance yourself, at least for now until you get a grip on why being around her is bothering you."

Sam looked up to see Doc Steve giving him a reassuring smile. "I can't send her away. She is here to stop Lilith, and I need to be able to help her if I can. I owe her so much. Melinda and her family saved Dean and recently healed me."

Doc Steve sat up straight in his chair. "Healed you?"

"It's complicated. Melinda's brothers are Whitelighters. They can heal people. My injuries are so old that they couldn't heal the injuries, but they were able to heal the arthritis and other ailments that have been cause by surgeries." Sam gave his doctor an awkward smile.

"I see. That's wonderful, Sam. So you're pain free?" Doc Steve gave Sam a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit stiff, but I won't need my chair now. It is great. So... you can see why I feel the need to be hospitable. I can't let my feelings get in the way. I need to be there for her and her family. I owe them too much." Sam could hear the whine in his voice.

"Sam, I understand the need to help, but you can't put yourself at risk. You'll do Melinda and her family no good if you end up having a breakdown." Doc Steve's tone became serious.

"I-I haven't had one of those in years." Sam felt his heart skip a beat in fear. He hadn't even considered the possibility of a breakdown.

"I know, Sam, but with the demon threat along with your anxiety about being around Melinda, it might be enough to push you over. If you insist on helping Melinda and her family, I must insist that you continue to take your anti-anxiety pills, and you need to share your feelings with Dean. He needs to have your back in case things start to spiral out of control for you."

Sam swallowed hard. "But Dean will go into protective overdrive, and he's already on edge with the Halliwells here."

Doc Steve nodded. "I get that, but we agreed a long time ago that it was best to keep Dean and Bobby in the loop when it comes to your mental health. It's the only way to guarantee that Dean and Bobby are able to help you. Closing yourself off before is what lead to your past breakdowns."

Sam huffed. "I know, but I don't have to like it."

Doc Steve smiled. "No you don't, Sam. Could I call Dean in to speak with us?"

Sam pouted. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

-0-

Dean was a bit caught off guard when Doc Steve called him into the living room. It wasn't unheard of for him to be involved in Sam's therapy, but it had been awhile. Sam was doing so well that intervention hadn't been needed in a long time.

Dean felt his body tense up in apprehension as he approached the living room. He noticed that his brother was strung tight as a bow as he sat on the couch. Dean took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, trying not to stare at his younger brother.

"So, Doc, what's up?" Dean tried to keep the worry from his voice.

"Well, Sam has admitted to me that he isn't doing so well. There is a lot on his plate, and we both felt it would be a good idea to include you in on our game plan to battle this." Doc Steve's tone was serious, and Dean realized that things were definitely not good.

"Okay. What do I need to know?" Dean replied quietly.

Doc Steve turned his attention to Sam. "Sam, why don't you share with your brother what you shared with me?"

Sam shuffled next to him on the couch but didn't give Dean eye contact. Instead his brother studied his hands as he spoke.

"Melinda and I talked last night, and she got too close. I bolted. I-I'm having trouble dealing with her being here. Doc Steve said that maybe I should distance myself from her, but I can't — not now. We need to help her and her siblings all we can. If we don't, I'm afraid of what will happen. Besides we owe her so much." Sam's voice was full of emotion.

Dean moved closer to Sam. "Hey, kiddo, it's okay. Just remember our credo since we moved in with Bobby. You're not alone. We are the Three Musketeers: one for all, all for one."

Sam shook his head, wiping a tear away as he chuckled. "That's so lame, dude."

Dean's shoulder nudged his brother's. "Yeah, but it's true. Me and Bobby, we're here for you. If you feel like we need to help Melinda and her Glow-worm siblings then we'll help. So what is the game plan?"

Sam looked towards Doc Steve. Doc Steve cleared his throat and spoke.

"We're working on preventing any sort of breakdown. So we're on the defensive. That means, that I think for now, Sam should go back to taking his meds everyday. And he needs to be honest with you and Bobby when things get to much. Sam needs to be able to step back if need be." Doc Steve gave them both a reassuring smile as he finished.

Dean tried to return it, but truthfully, this whole admission of Sam's feelings had put him on edge. The threat of his brother having a breakdown was looming over him. The last one had been years ago, but it was still a vivid memory. Having to admit your brother into the mental ward of the local hospital was not something Dean ever wanted to repeat.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was soft and unsure.

"It's doable Sam. We'll just be vigilant," Dean replied with as much confidence as he could muster.

Sam gave his brother a grateful smile. "Sounds like a plan, Porthos."

Dean huffed. "Dude, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm Aramis. I get the girls."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but you eat like Porthos."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

-0-

Dean was feeling slightly better after they saw Doc Steve out. Knowing that Bobby would need to be in the loop and that Sam would be too embarrassed to discuss his latest set back with the elder hunter, Dean cornered him in the kitchen.

"Bobby, you got a moment?"

"Yeah, sure kid. Something up with Sam?" Bobby motioned for them to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Dean followed his lead and sat down. "Yeah, uh this reunion with Melinda has set Sam off, and coupled with the stress he was already feeling from the demon activity... well we need to keep an eye on him."

Bobby nodded. "What did the Doc say?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Sam needs his meds everyday for now, and we need to keep an eye him. Sam is to keep the lines of communications open; and if things get to be too much, we need to have him step back."

"Sounds reasonable. I wish we could just kick the witch kids out and pretend nothing was happening," Bobby replied gruffly.

"Yeah, it would make life easier. I'm up for that plan, but you know Sam, his conscience wouldn't allow that. He feels we owe the Halliwells."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, well, I guess we do. So it's a good thing we have Sam here to keep us honest."

Dean smiled. "I guess. Stubborn pain in the ass brother."

Their conversation was broken by a knock at the door.

Bobby stood. "That would be Josh and Jefferson. I'll get the door. Do you want to call our guests upstairs? They're all gathered downstairs in the panic room. Where's Sam?"

Dean stood up. "Sam's in his room taking a break. I'll let him know we have company and then I'll get our guests and bring them here."

"Sounds good," Bobby replied as he headed out towards the front door.

Dean took a calming breath, willing the next few hours to pass as pleasantly as possible and hoping that it wouldn't be too much for his brother.

A/N: So I made it back from spring break with the family so I should be back to posting a chapter a week. Happy Spring everyone! Thanks for reading and a big thanks to those who have left reviews. It always makes my day to read feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Second Chances  
**Authors:** princess_schez and gidgetgal9  
**Rating:** PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Also, does contain some spoilers for S4, even if the fic is AU.  
**Fandom:** Charmed/Supernatural  
**Summary:** A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.  
**Beta:** princess_schez's friend, Lisa.  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.  
**The Road So Far:** This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

**Chapter 8**

Bobby opened the front door and welcomed in the two hunters. They were around the same age as the Winchesters, but they were obviously in much better shape. Josh entered first, giving Bobby a quick pat on the shoulder as he entered.

Jefferson followed, giving Bobby a firm handshake when he saw the elderly hunter.

Once everyone was inside and had exchanged greetings, Bobby gave the two hunters a quick briefing on the situation with the demon activity. "Sam did some research and came up with some stuff he wanted to share with you guys. Dean's getting him right now, and then he'll bring our other guests up."

"Speaking of, how's Sam been lately?" Josh asked. Both hunters knew of the problems Sam dealt with, but Dean had never felt comfortable enough to share _all_ the details of his brother's troubles with them. That was personal family business.

"He's hanging in, given the recent demon crap — not to mention Melinda reappearing in his life," replied Bobby.

"Oh, his girlfriend is back?" Jefferson asked.

"I wouldn't call her his girlfriend, technically," Bobby said. "They had feelings for each other back in the day, and it's painfully clear watching her that she still has feelings for him. But Sam's been distant with her lately given everything he's struggling with."

"It must be really hard on him," Jefferson said, sighing sympathetically.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

-0-

Dean tapped softly on Sam's door. He heard his brother reply with a muffled, "Come in."

Sam was lying on his bed with a cold towel pressed against his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, eyeing the towel draped over his brother's face.

"Relaxing," he replied before taking a couple of deep breaths. He told himself, in with the good, and out with the bad. Removing the towel, he looked up at Dean. "Are Josh and Jefferson here?"

"Yeah, that's why I was coming to get you. But only come down if you're feeling up for it, of course. Did you take your meds?"

"I'm fine," Sam groaned, snubbing his brother's overprotectiveness, even though he knew Doc Steve would've disapproved of it. "And yes, I took my pills. Besides, just relaxing in here has helped me calm down."

Sam got up from the bed and grabbed the notes he'd piled on the nightstand.

"I'm going to grab the Glow-worms from their prison; I'll meet you in the living room."

"All right."

-0-

Dean headed down the stairs to the panic room. Chris and Wyatt were pouring over some of Bobby's books.

"Prison time's up," Dean announced gruffly. The two looked up at him. Chris rolled his eyes and gave him the finger. Dean opened his mouth to speak his mind, when Wyatt cut in. Having Chris and Dean fight was not going to solve anything.

"Are the other hunters here?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, and remember, keep the freaky crap to a minimum."

Dean didn't mean to be so aggressive, but after what Doc Steve told him earlier about Sam, he could feel his temper shorten. He had felt better after the good doc left, but that feeling had only lasted temporarily. Anxiety soon took over, and his protective instincts had gone into overdrive.

Dean looked around the panic room, realizing they were still one Halliwell short. "Where's Glenda the Good Witch? I thought she came back by now."

Chris and Wyatt looked at one another, eyebrows raised. "She told us earlier that she was going for a walk to clear her mind. We thought she was with you or Sam or helping Bobby with researching or something."

"Well, she's not here. Nor would I allow her to be alone with Sam. And Bobby's with the other hunters."

"If she's not back, then where is she?" Wyatt asked. The brothers looked deeply concerned. Taking the steps up two at a time, they caught a glimpse of the other hunters in the livingroom. Sam and Bobby were already seated and in conversation with the two new guests, and Melinda wasn't there. Sam – with a folder open in his lap – looked up and saw Melinda's brothers.

He also noticed that the young girl wasn't with them, and that Wyatt and Chris were looking worried. Bobby noticed it, too.

"Is your sister back?" he asked.

"No. You haven't seen her?"

Bobby shook his head. "She just told me she was going to take a walk," he explained, taking his hat off and rubbing his face. "I'm surprised she hasn't come back yet…."

Sam looked worried. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her since she left to go on a walk – and that was before his session with Doc Steve. He almost leapt up from his seat. "She's still kinda new to the area; she might've gotten lost. We need to go!"

"Slow down, there, kiddo," Dean said, blocking Sam's pathway. "I'll go look for her. You finish up here."

"We're coming with you," Wyatt said, as Sam grumbled something incoherent at his brother, but Dean ignored it. Turning back to the hunters, Sam, instead, introduced Chris and Wyatt to them.

"Wyatt, Chris, this is Jefferson," Sam announced, indicating the tall, dark-haired man. Jefferson extended his hand and Wyatt and Chris both shook it.

"Josh, this is Chris and his brother Wyatt," continued Sam, to the shorter lighter-haired hunter.

They each shook the other's hands before Chris said, "It was nice to meet you two, but we have to go right now."

"You two ready?" Dean inquired, reappearing from the kitchen. He had some supplies in hand to aid in the search.

Jefferson and Josh both understood as Chris and Wyatt excused themselves. But the little search party trio only made it to the front door when there came a knock.

Dean, being the closest to the door, unlocked the deadbolt and opened it up. Standing on the porch was Melinda. She looked flushed and slightly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry." She looked down at her hands, wringing them nervously. "I – I just wanted to take a walk and I – I lost track of time. When I realized how long I was gone, I tried to find my way back, but I got lost."

She kept her head down the entire time, never looking up.

Wyatt and Chris pushed past Dean and comforted their sister. "We were worried about you," her older brother said.

"Why didn't you call for one of us?" Chris added.

"I wasn't in danger or anything."

"Yeah, but what if you got hurt or something?" Chris replied.

Melinda finally looked up at her two brothers. "God, you guys are starting to sound like Mom!" she snapped before brushing by them and Dean.

The two Halliwell brothers looked at one another, eyebrows raised.

"And here I thought Sam was the only one whose mood could change by the second." Dean smirked. "Or does this have something to do with female issues?"

-0-

Sam had just pulled out the last of his printed notes when he looked up and saw Melinda.

"I lost track of time," she said before he could ask. Melinda looked around the living room and at the two new hunters in the room.

"You guys must be Josh and Jefferson." She extended her hand, announcing, "I'm Melinda."

They each took turns shaking hers.

"We've heard a lot about you," Jefferson greeted.

"Good things, I hope."

"Bobby told us about what happened all that time ago. We wouldn't have believed there were actual good witches in the world until he said there were."

Melinda smiled.

"And as I was just telling Bobby and Sam," Josh added, just as the Halliwells and Dean each took seats close by, "we've been getting reports from the next town over — strange occurrences and all. Last night the radars went completely haywire."

Dean didn't look pleased when he heard this latest tidbit. Melinda shifted slightly in her seat.

"I think you guys should check it out," she spoke up.

"Agreed," Dean replied. "We need to kick this demon problem in the ass while we can. The signs are pointing to…," he quickly glanced over at Sam, "certain demons, and we want this to just end before anything major happens."

Or before Sam has a major breakdown again, he thought sadly.

"Since you guys might need back-up," Chris offered, addressing Josh and Jefferson, "we should come along and investigate, too. Safety in numbers since we're dealing with some powerful crap."

"Not a bad idea," Jefferson responded. "Neither Josh or I have anything planned for today, so if you guys are up to investigating, we should probably head over now."

"Dean, are you coming?" Josh asked.

Dean couldn't get the word "No," out quickly enough. "I gave up that demon shit up years ago."

'You guys are welcome to use some of our supplies if you want," Bobby added.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer. We came prepared," Jefferson replied.

Chris and Wyatt got up as did Josh and Jefferson.

"Mel, you coming?" Chris asked, noticing his sister hadn't gotten up.

"Um, if you don't mind, I would like to sit this mission out. I'm not feeling too well right now."

She turned to face Bobby, Sam, and Dean. "You guys don't mind if I crash on the couch while they're gone do you?"

"No, and a siesta sounds mighty good to me," Bobby said. "This old body just doesn't have the energy it used to."

Sam piled his notes back into the folder and got up to hand them to Josh. "Anything you should need to know should be in here."

"Thanks," he said, taking the folder.

Just then, the phone out in the kitchen rang. Dean got up and sighed. "It's probably just Sanders."

Jefferson opened the door, and soon only the two Winchesters, Bobby, and Melinda remained inside the house.

Sam had gone back to his room while Bobby went to his. Melinda sat on the couch and listened to the bits of Dean's side of the conversation.

"The truck just needs one more day, and it'll be done."

There was a pause.

"Yes, I know."

Another pause.

"I was heading right out to finish it when you called."

There came a third pause, and then Dean hung up. Melinda hurriedly laid back on the couch as Dean, grumbling, came out from the kitchen looked over at Melinda.

"No hocus-pocus," he snapped. She gave him a smile before he opened and slammed the door behind him.

Finally. She didn't think he or the others would ever leave. Getting up from the couch, she tiptoed up the stairs to Bobby's room. She wanted to make sure he was fast asleep. Thankfully, the old coot could drift off at the drop of a hat. Now, she needed to check on Sam….

-0-

Sam had just started to relax when there was a knock on his door. He thought Bobby had gone upstairs already, but heaving himself up from the bed, he opened it up.

Melinda was standing there, looking at him. There was a small grin on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked; his eyebrows furrowed a bit. He could feel the anxiety inside him start to build, like it always had whenever she was around. But something about this time seemed way different. His hunter's intuition perked up.

She didn't reply, instead, she pushed past him.

"Melinda, what are you doing in here?"

She turned slightly, giving him a sideways glance. "Hopefully you." Her grin widened.

It took a second for the words to gain meaning in his head. By then, she had seated herself on the edge of his bed, giving him a longing stare.

Sam took a deep breath. It seemed the anxiety pills had worn off. The sinking feeling inside him was coming back full force. He tried to back away; this was just too much for him.

Melinda's smile widened even more. "Oh, Sam, don't go," she cooed, getting up and moving closer to him. "I know how much you want to do this."

His hand brushed by the doorknob as he quickly grabbed it, but Melinda was quicker. She gave a wave of her hand, and he was pinned to the door. She smirked as she stood before him, placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning up to kiss him full on the lips. He grimaced slightly from the pressure of it.

"Melinda," he gasped, trying to pull away, but the spell prevented it. "What are you..."

He never got to finish his sentence, for Melinda had kissed him again and was working on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" she asked, smiling, as she pulled away.

His breathing had become shallow, and his heart quickened. His head felt like it was about to explode.

"Don't worry. Bobby's dead to the world right now, and Dean's out in the garage."

"Please don't," he whispered. He felt bad, almost as bad as when he'd had the breakdown. He prayed he could stay strong.

"Sammy, you suck the fun out of everything."

-0-

An hour had passed: one hot, effing hour. Dean wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked at the clock. Damn Sanders. But at least his car was done, and the man would be out of his hair now… at least until something else broke on this piece of crap.

Once he got inside, he would call him and tell him the car was finished.

And by then, the guys should hopefully be back with good news from their hunt. Quick and effortless. He wanted this demon shit to go quickly and effortlessly – at least for Sam's sake. He hoped Sam was all right, being alone with Melinda. Well, he wasn't completely alone. Bobby was there. He figured the three of them would probably still be asleep when he came back.

He opened the door and walked into the house. His eyes were met with a horrible sight: Bobby was pinned to the wall opposite him, struggling to free himself. Dean's eyes met Bobby's before they turned to something that absolutely made Dean's stomach churn.

Sam was sitting on the couch, hands palm down on his lap, looking despondently at Dean. He was shaking slightly. Melinda stood behind the couch, a large knife pressed against his throat.

Anger unlike anything he had felt since that last time he and Sam went up against Lilith boiled up and exploded inside him.

"Hello, Dean," Melinda greeted. "So nice to see you again."

Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before her eyes turned white.

Dean reached for the gun he kept on himself lately, and he pointed it at the demon.

"Lilith, you bitch! Get away from my brother!"

She smiled. It was an eerie smile.

"You'll only kill Melinda with that," she smirked, eyeing the gun.

"Get out of her," he snarled.

"No, I won't." Raising her left arm, she showed Dean the engraved mark she'd left on the Halliwell's arm. The demon had locked herself into Melinda's body.

Dean stared at the mark, remembering the last time he had seen it. It had been on Sam when he was possessed by the demon that overtook Meg.

He blinked, and Lilith was gone. The knife had fallen beside Sam.

-0-

Sam had trouble catching his breath. He could still feel the knife against his neck, and his world seemed to be closing in on him.

A hand was on his shoulder, and he flinched away.

"Sammy, it's me, Dean. Are you okay?" Dean laid his hand back on Sam's shoulder, and this time he leaned into the touch.

"M'Okay. She didn't hurt me, just..." Sam couldn't finish, his breathing still getting the better of him.

Bobby stepped beside the boys. "Maybe we should get out of here; she might head back."

"N-No we have to save Melinda." Sam struggled to sit up.

"Hell no, we're not going after her. She locked herself in Melinda, and we don't have time to find a way to get her out. Lilith is too powerful for us to mess with; we've learned that the hard way," Dean replied, holding Sam down.

"T-Then we need to find her brothers..."

Sam was cut off by Melinda's voice coming from behind them.

"You're a very crafty man Mr. Singer, but you make playing our little game of cat and mouse so much harder. I hate a challenge; I prefer to just win." Melinda's face was set in a pout.

Bobby huffed. "Game? Girlie, what the hell are you talking about?''

Melinda rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about your stupid room downstairs. I need The Book of Shadows, but I couldn't go in to get it!" She stamped her foot like an impatient teen.

Dean's voice was full of hate. "So sorry, guess you'll have to go play somewhere else."

Sam felt Dean's grip on him ripped away as his older brother was flung across the room. Dean was now pinned to a wall, and Sam could tell he was unable to move.

Melinda quirked an eyebrow at him and then moved a chair across the room until Bobby was forced to sit in it.

"Please don't hurt them. I'll do whatever you want!" Sam screamed at her from the couch.

"So sweet of you to offer, Sam." Melinda started to move towards the couch.

Dean's voice pierced the room: "Bitch, don't you lay a hand on him."

"Shut up, Dean!" Melinda snapped her fingers, and Dean was silent.

"W-What did you do to him?" Sam stammered out, staggering to get up and go to his brother.

"Oh stop your whining, Sam. He's fine. I just glued his mouth shut for the moment so we could talk. Now, stay seated please!" Melinda motioned for him to sit back down.

Sam reluctantly shifted back down onto the couch, his hip feeling stiff as his body tightened up in fear.

As Melinda got to the couch she began to sit down in Sam's lap, and it took a lot of self-control not to move from that spot. His body was beginning to tremble in fear.

Bobby's voice caught his attention. "Leave the boy alone!"

Melinda's head jerked in the elder hunter's direction. "Really, you really think it's okay to talk after what happened to Dean? You need to learn your manners too."

With a snap of her fingers, the room went silent except for Sam's panting. He was beginning to have a panic attack, and it was taking a lot of effort not to lose himself to it completely.

"Boy, did I do a number on you the last time we met. The big, brave hero is now a crippled quivering mess, though I will say even with the scars you're still handsome. I would love to map out your body in all its glory, but alas, I'm on a time table here." Melinda ran her hands up and down Sam's chest, and he had to concentrate on breathing so that he didn't pass out.

"W-What do you want?" Sam finally managed to find words. He needed to get her out of there away from his family.

"Simple, The Book of Shadows. Could you be a dear and go downstairs to get it for me?" Melinda stood up and held a hand out for Sam to take. He took her hand reluctantly and slowly stood up.

"Good boy, now trot downstairs — oops, I mean limp downstairs — and grab that book for me while I keep your brother and Bobby company." Melinda sat back down on the couch and made a motion for him to get moving.

"Go on, scoot."

Sam gave his brother and Bobby an apologetic look and then turned to go downstairs.

It surprised him at how fast he was able to get his body to move down the stairs. Sam could tell he was on an adrenaline rush as he made his way in the room. His body was still shaking, but after moving away from Melinda — no, Lilith — he was able to think straight and get his panic under control.

He gave himself a little pep talk as he picked The Book of Shadows off the table in the panic room. _Stay calm and do what needs to be done. You can panic afterwards. Right now, Bobby and Dean are counting on you._

With renewed confidence, but still filled with dread, Sam made his way back upstairs with the book.

"Wow, Sam, that has to be the cripple record for going up and down stairs. You should be so proud."

Melinda smirked at him as he entered the room.

Sam ignored the comment and just held the book close. "I give you the book, and you leave. And by that I mean you leave Melinda's body!"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Oh so cripple boy found some courage while he was downstairs. So tell you what, hand me the book, and I'll think about it."

"No!" Sam barked back. He could see the panic on his brother's and Bobby's eyes as he spoke. He knew that they were afraid for him. To be honest, he was afraid, too, but he had to protect them.

"My, my, now you almost sounded like the Sam I knew so long ago. So, I'll just take the book!" Melinda reached a hand out, and the book flew from Sam's hands straight for hers. But then she dropped it like she had been burned.

Sam huffed. "I forgot in all the excitement, it's like the ruby slippers, big, bad bitches can't touch them."

"Well, Scarecrow, that just means I'll have to use other resources. I've picked your little girlfriend's brain and it seems she taught you some goody-two-shoe thing about chakras. Is that right?"

Sam swallowed hard, fear and panic creeping back to surround him. "Just leave before her brothers come back."

"Again, Sam, nice try and all, but I have other plans. In fact, let's get you comfortable." Melinda flicked her hand at him, and Sam felt himself being pulled towards the couch.

He landed with a thud that jarred his injured leg. The pain flared up, and he groaned in pain.

"That's better." Melinda straddled Sam as he lay across the couch with her hands once again stroking his chest. He tried to move away, but he was pinned.

She stopped caressing once she found a spot above his belly button. "I found what I was looking for, Sam. This is your energy chakra, and I intend to feed on it until I am just as powerful as I was before."

Sam tried to get away, but he couldn't move. Her touch was beginning to become warm against his skin, and then it began to burn, causing immense pain.

Melinda's voice was now chanting some ancient language that Sam didn't understand, but he was sure that Lilith was performing a ritual on top of the feeding to strengthen herself.

God how he hated that it was Melinda's voice that was reciting his doom. Sam had no delusions that Lilith would probably bleed him dry. It was just a matter of time.

It was becoming hard to breath and the lights were becoming blurred. Sam locked eyes with Dean, trying to convey his last goodbye, because his voice had left him as the pain had become so intense. It reminded him of the pain he'd felt when Jake had shoved a knife deep in his back.

It was a pain that told Sam that the end was near. He just hoped that Dean wouldn't blame himself and that he would be able to move on this time. Maybe with Bobby.

Sam moved his tear-filled gaze to the older hunter that had become like a second father to him and Dean. At least Dean would have Bobby.

Knowing that his time was short, he gave Dean one last look before closing his eyes and letting the pain take him away.

-0-

Lilith was excited about how much energy she was able to pull from Sam. For the first time in ages, she felt like herself. It was tempting to bleed him completely dry, but that was too risky.

She had her orders. Sam was to play a part in bringing Lucifer to live up top. Lilith guessed he would be a vessel, but she was not certain. She just knew he was needed and that the plans would be revealed to her as soon as she started breaking the seals.

And now Ruby could be of some use again, keeping Sam alive until the time came.

Lilith sighed as she reluctantly let go of Sam's energy; it was so satisfying having his life slip through her fingers as Dean watched. It was delightful, but all good things must come to an end.

She slowly stood and glared at Dean. "Oh gonna cry now that Sammy is dead, are you?"

Unshed tears glistened on a devastated Dean's face. Lilith wanted to lick them off, but she had better things to do.

"Well, he is almost dead — but not quite. In fact, you know what? I love playing with Sammy so much I think I'll let him live this time. I'll just hop out of this silly girl's body, and she can summon her do-good brothers, and they can save Sam. They'll make him all better."

Lilith winked and then left the good witch's body.

-0-

Dean slumped to the floor and scrambled over to Sam. His brother's breaths were labored and shallow. He took Sam's pulse, and it was very weak.

"C'mon, Sammy, Lilith is gone. You'll be okay." Dean looked towards Melinda and found Bobby holding the girl in his arms, trying to revive her.

"Hey, missy, you need to wake up. Sam needs your help." Bobby's voice was quiet, but Dean could hear the panic in it.

Dean was relieved to see Melinda's eyes slowly open. She gasped and then looked around the room frantically.

"Sam? Is he okay?" Her voice was full of emotion.

Dean shook his head and a tear made its way down his cheek. "No, he's dying. Can you get your brothers?"

Melinda nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'll get them."

Dean turned back to his brother and whispered in his ear. "Hold on, Sammy, help's coming."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading! More in a week!


	9. Chapter 9

Fic: Second Chances - Chapter 9

Title: Second Chances

Authors: princess_schez and gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Also, does contain some spoilers for S4, even if the fic is AU.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Beta:Princess_schez's friend, Lisa.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

**Chapter 9**

Seeing Sam laying on the couch, dying, the tears began falling from Melinda's eyes. If it were possible to make matters worse — or make herself feel worse — she had done this to Sam — even if Lilith had pulled the strings.

"Chris!" she yelled, her breath catching painfully in her throat. "Wyatt!"

As she sobbed, the hurt she felt ached all over her body. Every muscle felt like it was on fire, and she felt like she was choking on her own tears.

Bobby tried to comfort the girl as bright blue light lit the entire living room. Her brothers looked around the living room, the scene not making any sense to them.

"What happened here?" Wyatt asked. Noticing Melinda on the floor, Chris dropped down to his knees, taking in his distraught sister. He held his hands over her, ready to heal when she gasped, "No, heal him. Heal Sam!"

She pointed toward the couch.

Spinning around, he saw Dean sitting on the couch with Sam's head in his lap. He made no effort to hide the tears in his eyes. Getting up, Chris made his way over to the couch where Wyatt watched over Sam. Hands raised over the barely near-death Winchester, a bright light shone from the brothers' hands. In an instant, the light dimmed, and Sam opened his eyes. He coughed. Dean felt like a two-ton elephant had just lifted from his chest.

"Thank you," Dean gasped.

Bobby let the breath he didn't know he was holding go.

"You feeling okay now?" he asked the traumatized girl.

"A little better… still shaken," she said softly.

Slowly she got up from the floor, with Bobby's assistance. Melinda wobbled a moment before finding her bearings.

Wyatt came over to her, ready to heal, when his sister shook her head. "I'm… I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked, looking concerned.

She nodded her head.

"Does anybody want to tell us what happened here?" Chris wondered. "We're called back and find Sam dying and Melinda looking like she went through the wringer. And," he added, indicating the Book of Shadows that lie open and face down a few feet away, "_this._"

"Lilith attacked," Bobby answered, as Melinda took a couple of steps toward the couch. Dean got up from his spot so Melinda could sit down. She was too worn out to even give him a 'thank you' smile.

Sam had regained some strength and sat up as the young girl sat at the other end of the couch. Shame filled every part of Melinda; she couldn't even look at Sam — not after what she'd done to him. The fact that she didn't have control over herself offered little comfort.

"Lilith attacked?" Chris exclaimed. "When? How?"

"She was inside me," Melinda spoke up, her voice still soft. Just talking about it was painful.

Chris spun around so fast he almost lost his balance and fell.

"What! What do you mean she was _inside_ you?"

"I was possessed. It happened last night. I couldn't sleep, so I went outside to get some fresh air, and this black smoke jumped me from behind. I couldn't tell anyone I was possessed. Lilith promised that she would make me kill everyone here if I told. You should've heard the horrible things she told me."

Chris sat down opposite everyone. Wyatt followed, still holding The Book of Shadows. The information was a lot to process.

Melinda showed them her arm, where a faint marking was still visible.

"What is that?" Wyatt asked, eyeing the strange scar on his sister's arm.

"Lilith locked herself inside me so she couldn't be forced out."

"My sister was possessed and nobody knew! We thought this house was protected against demons!" Chris yelled. He was livid.

"We thought so too, boy," Bobby replied gruffly. "There must be a point of entry we overlooked somewhere."

"The Trap," Melinda cut in, pointing to the marking over the entryway. "It's faded in spots, making it weak. It was too easy for her to push past."

Bobby swore under his breath.

"Look," he said, "you three have every right to be mad, but right now we need to figure out how to keep everyone safe so it doesn't happen again."

Wyatt looked at the book in his lap and commented, "She must've been after this."

"Dude, all demons are after the book," Chris mumbled.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"You mentioned that after your last meeting with her, she was torn up pretty badly," Wyatt said. "She probably took this long to regain her strength to be able to make it topside again. Now that she's here, and was somehow aware of the Book being so close, she thought she'd try and grab it to resurrect herself. But it didn't seem like she needed it."

"Yeah, it was weird. It was like she was draining the life from Sam instead," Chris added.

"Great," Dean groaned. All the weird signs they received lately strongly pointed to Lilith returning, but the proof was here now. The demon had her first taste of the Winchesters and Halliwells in a long time, and he knew that she would be back for more.

"We need your help," Melinda pleaded. "We have to stop Lilith."

Dean's overprotectiveness came back in full. "No! We can't! I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to do it yourselves."

"No," Sam cut in, his voice firm. "We have to help them. With their magic and our collective knowledge, we're better prepared than last time."

Dean rubbed his eyes, not entirely sure if he was hearing Sam correctly. "Sammy, you're not capable of having another showdown with her. You saw what she did to you just now. You almost died!"

Melinda looked away again. She knew he was talking about her.

Sam avoided Dean's stare. His brain was still reeling from the events of only a short time ago, but he also knew that this nightmare had to end... one way or the other.

"Lilith needs to be stopped. I don't care if I die in the process. What about all the innocent people we'd save?" Sam sounded braver than he felt, but he knew that Lilith couldn't be allowed to live any longer. Inhabiting Melinda like she had felt to Sam like she had simply gone too far. Strangely, he also felt stronger now, like the events had given him a purpose to focus on.

Dean stared at Sam with incredulity etched on his face. He was at a loss for words. Melinda stole a quick glance at Sam before turning her sights to her brothers. Neither one of them said anything. Bobby was as taken aback as Dean. Thankfully, the uncomfortable silence was broken by the doorbell ringing. Bobby excused himself and was relieved to see that it was Josh and Jefferson.

"What happened?" Josh asked without any sort of greeting, eyeing Chris and Wyatt. "Those two bailed on us."

"It was an emergency. I had to call them away," Melinda answered from her seat.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Look, I'm grateful for the help you guys have been giving us, but if it's not too much trouble, I hope we can continue the hunt tomorrow."

"Whatever," Josh answered. He turned and left, as Jefferson gave them a slight nod and left too.

Bobby closed the door and sighed. "As much as we want to help you, Melinda, we just can't. Dean's right."

Melinda could feel moisture in the corners of her eyes. She tried to hurry and wipe them before anyone could see. Sam looked at her, feeling her pain as much as his own.

"If you guys won't help her, then I'll have to do it alone."

Dean shook his head. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sighed, knowing full well that he would most likely cave in. He couldn't let Sam do this alone. It was pure suicide to let him attempt it.

The words, "Fine, I'll help," came tumbling out in a low grumble. Dean never thought he would live to see the day when he'd be back demon hunting. He thought when he sworn it off for good.

Bobby looked exasperated. "Damn it, I guess I better help to and keep an eye on you kids. Otherwise you'll be demon fodder."

Chris gave the air a fist-pump, much to the annoyance of Dean, though he didn't say anything. Silently, he was extremely grateful to the Halliwell brothers for being able to save Sam. Though, he wasn't about to let them know it.

Melinda gave them a weak, but grateful, smile.

-0-

Wyatt looked around at the group. "Now that everyone's on board –"

"Reluctantly," Dean mumbled.

"- what should our first move be?" Wyatt continued. Everyone was seated around the kitchen table with steaming mugs of coffee. Given the traumatic events of earlier, Bobby had given everyone a shot of something strong in their coffee.

"We need to stop Apocalypse, first and foremost," Dean said. "Castiel said that a righteous man broke while in hell and started this whole crappy deal."

"You said Castiel was an Angel, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, a manipulative son-of-a-bitch of an angel," Dean answered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe we should summon him here?" Melinda suggested. "You worked with him the last time and in that time, maybe he knows something and —"

"No," Dean cut in. "We're leaving the angels out of this if we can."

"What about —" she began. But she was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Hell, ain't we just popular today," Bobby groaned, getting up from his seat.

"I'll get it. You can sit down," Melinda offered, getting up and making her way to the front door. Bobby gave her a grateful nod.

Standing just outside on the porch was a petite, brunette woman not much older than Melinda. When the door opened, the woman smiled at Melinda.

"Cousin! How have you been? It's been much too long."

-0-

A few minutes later, Melinda returned to the kitchen, followed by an unwelcome guest. When Dean saw who was behind the young Halliwell, he nearly choked on his coffee. Damn it, it had been so peaceful – or at least relatively peaceful – all those years without _her_ here.

"Winchesters, still in one piece I see. And dear old Bobby, still kicking."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bobby snapped.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Dean said, glaring at the newcomer.

"Who is she?" Chris asked, staring at the stranger. He had never seen her before, but there was something about her that seemed quite familiar.

"I'll tell you who that is," Dean growled. "That's Ruby, in a different meat suit than the last time you three saw her."

-0-

"I'm touched, Dean. You recognized me right away! Like the new look?"

Ruby was a pretty, young brunette, not much different than the meat suit she wore when they first met.

Sam swallowed the anger bubbling inside him. "What poor victim did you take out this time Ruby? I don't have time for demons, especially you."

"Oh, he does still have a backbone. I'd heard that Lilith had sucked it out of you. Wonders never cease! And before you get your panties in a wad, this is a brain dead coma patient's body. I jumped in just as they were pulling the plug, so it's just me inside." Ruby replied cockily.

Sam bristled. "I don't care, get out now!"

Dean followed suit, moving to escort the demon out of the house. "You heard Sam — out!"

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you can't defeat Lilith because you couldn't be bothered with listening to me," Ruby replied.

Chris jumped up. "Wait, what would it hurt to hear her out?"

Dean looked at Chris incredulously. "Really? You really buy into this shit she's selling?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Dean, hold on. It might not..."

"Damn it, Sam! I don't like how you've changed in a matter of a day. You're ready to just give our new life up and go back to hunting and listening to this stupid bitch," Dean huffed out.

"Dean, I-I'm just trying to figure out how to handle all of this." Sam motioned around the room. "I almost died today because I wasn't ready to face Lilith. She's not gonna just leave us alone. I can't risk not being ready again. She could hurt one of us."

Melinda laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, Sam's right. We need to start planning, and it's not gonna hurt to listen Ruby. I'm not saying we should trust her, just listen."

"Fine, you guys listen all you want! I'm out of here," Dean huffed out and turned to leave.

"Dean..." Sam started, afraid to have his brother on his own with Lilith on the prowl again.

Bobby stood. "It's alright, boy, I'll go after the idiot and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. He just needs to blow off some steam. Melinda, you and your brothers keep an eye out for Sam."

Sam smiled at the elder man as he left the room, leaving him to face Ruby.

"So spill, what do you know, Ruby?" Sam was happy to see that Ruby wasn't so sure of herself this time.

Ruby huffed. "Lilith is going to break the seals, and once she is done, Lucifer will rise. That is unless we kill her before she accomplishes her goal. And Sam, she's after you because you are the only one that can kill her. She wants you dead for a reason."

Melinda glared at Ruby. "She wants us all dead. While she was in my head, she kept talking about revenge."

"Right, cousin, she would love to take us all out. But Sam is the icing on the cake. We need him to be strong enough to take her down. If we start training now, he might have a chance," Ruby snapped back.

Sam straightened in his chair. "Fine, I trained with Melinda and Missouri before, and..."

"Almost died," Ruby replied. "And then, you went off half-cocked before you were ready the second time, and she tore you to shreds. You and I need to work together so that doesn't happen again."

Chris and Wyatt both exchanged looks, and then Chris spoke. "He has the whole Halliwell clan here to help him this time. We'll help get Sam ready. You can help us, but there is no way that Sam is going to be left in your hands."

Sam cleared his throat. "Chris, as much as I appreciate your offer of help, I can speak for myself. I am a grown man. I'm wounded by life, and I do have my moments of panic, but in the end this is my decision. Ruby, I will train with you but on my terms, and I will also have the Halliwells help me prepare. I'm going to be ready this time."

TBC

A/N: So Ruby is back, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Fic: Second Chances - Chapter 10

Title: Second Chances

Authors: princess_schez and gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Also, does contain some spoilers for S4, even if the fic is AU.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Beta:Princess_schez's friend, Lisa.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

**Chapter 10**

_Shit._

Dean kicked the ground angrily. Everything was spiraling out of control, and he didn't like it one bit. Ever since those witch kids showed up, things had been going straight to hell. And fast. First, the reunion with the Halliwells, then that bitch Lilith attacked, now — oh, now — that other bitch, Ruby was back here for the first time in years with an offer to "help" them.

Where the hell had she been when Lilith was tearing into his brother? Where the hell was her "help" when all that was going on? How dare she show her face again — no matter which meat suit she currently inhabited. Dean had half a mind to shoot her the moment he stepped back inside.

"Boy, take a deep breath," Bobby said, slowly making his way to where Dean was. "I don't like the situation any more than you do, but giving yourself a stroke won't help any."

"Damn it, Bobby, Ruby's back," Dean growled.

"I know, but what can we do about it?"

"Not much, unless we shoot her," replied Dean half jokingly.

He silently wondered how much worse things could get. But knowing their luck, it probably wasn't a good idea to speak it out loud — let alone think it….

-0-

Back inside Bobby's kitchen, Ruby gave Sam a simpering smile as Melinda watched her out of the corner of her eyes. She got herself a glass of cold water and then sat back down beside Chris.

"How exactly are you going to help Sam?" Melinda asked.

"I'll help him with his powers," the demon replied, giving her distant relative a sly grin. "It appears as if he's neglected them and they've gone… _flabby_. He needs to tone up."

"That's not hard," Melinda said. "I had him vanquishing demons after just one day and –"

Ruby still wore that annoying smile. She kept staring at her distant relative, not blinking. It was rather unnerving.

Melinda could feel her patience starting to wane. _"What?"_

Ruby ignored her, turning her attention back to Sam instead. "Well, Sam, no time like today to begin. Who knows when Lilith might attack again, and you'll want to be prepared."

Sam opened his mouth to reply when the front door opened and Dean and Bobby walked back in.

"Look, bitch," Dean began, cutting to the chase, "I don't care what it is you're selling, but we're not buying. So get the hell out."

Ruby's fake smile was plastered all over her face again. She tried to keep her voice calm and collected. "Dean, so positive and nice."

"Out. Now."

Every spell and incantation Dean knew to banish demons was going through his head.

"Sorry, but Wonder Boy here agreed to let me help him and so did my dear family. So it looks as if we're just going to have to get along, aren't we?"

Dean cursed quietly. He would have a serious talk with them later.

"Look," Chris spoke up, facing Ruby, "we only agreed to let you help him if we were around."

Dean let out a low growl. He felt Bobby place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

-0-

"Remember, Sam, focus," Melinda said soothingly. She placed her hand on Sam's arm; he gave an involuntary shudder. He still felt a little anxious whenever she touched him.

Sam raised his hand, trying to vanquish demons like he used to be able to — only this time he was using targets Chris and Wyatt had set up — cutouts of "demons" with bull's-eyes on them. But nothing happened.

Ruby, standing behind them, smirked. It had taken some convincing all those years ago to get him to listen to her ideas when he first went up against Lilith and he had ruined that opportunity by jumping the gun. Maybe this time she could convince him to try again and actually follow through with her plans, she thought.

The mismatched group was in Bobby's backyard. Dean watched Ruby closely, not trusting her at all. He couldn't be sure of her motives; but he was sure that whatever they were, they couldn't be good. She was a demon. When were demons ever "good"? It had taken some, if not a lot of, convincing to get him to let Ruby be near Sam, and he had only agreed to let her stay if she remained where he could keep an eye on her.

It was strange to Dean how just a very short time ago, Sam would never have even dared get this close to his old life — the life with demons and hunting and his "special" abilities. Perhaps he was just a worrywart, but Dean couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. What would happen to Sam when this suddenly became too much for him to handle and he relapsed. Doc Steve's words played over in his head as he remembered that night — many years ago — when Sam had had a complete meltdown. Dean would give anything not to have a repeat performance.

Chris and Wyatt were also watching. A few times, Sam had gotten close to hitting the targets they set up, but he'd still missed them completely. Ruby couldn't help but feel satisfied. Sam would have to listen to her eventually.

Melinda faced Sam, placing two fingers on the middle of his forehead. A warm, throbbing sensation pulsated there. Sam closed his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him. It felt so good, so comforting, so familiar....

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Bobby pulled up beside him, passing him a beer, which he gratefully took.

Ruby watched, the smirk slowly fading from her face. She knew what was going on: Her goody two-shoes cousin was teaching Sam to tap into his powers using his chakras. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. Sam's powers were inherently demonic; so it was a complete and utter waste of time, in her opinion, to try and make them "good."

After a moment, Melinda moved her fingers from his forehead, and Sam opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, feeling renewed.

"Just focus," she said.

"I'm trying. It's been so long since I did this. The last time I tried –"

Melinda nodded, knowing what Sam was trying to say. "This time will be different."

Sam hoped it would be different this time.

He raised his hand again, trying to focus and relax. He stared at the mock-demon cutouts and concentrated. There was a burning sensation in his fingers; closing his eyes, he felt a rush of energy burn through him. He heard cheers all around him. When he opened his eyes, he had burned a hole in one of the cutouts. He couldn't help but smile in spite of himself.

"You did it!" Melinda exclaimed.

Sam felt his face flush a little. "It was just one time…" he began.

"But you're remembering, and that's important! It's a great first step!" Melinda replied.

Ruby felt like she was going to suffocate. All this sappiness was starting to get to her. She wanted Lilith dead at all costs, but this was getting to be a bit much.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Ruby began. Dean snorted. Shooting him a nasty glare, she continued, "But at this rate, your grandkids won't even be ready to face Lilith."

"What do you propose we do then?" Dean shot back.

She never answered. Instead, she ignored him.

-0-

Sam had luckily made it through the day without any problems, which Dean was extremely thankful for. But he kept an extra close eye on Sam and kept Doc Steve's number close by, just in case.

Dinner had been unusual, as their unwanted houseguest had still yet to leave. Ruby ignored all their glares and whispers at the table, only focusing on herself. She barely ate anything — only a small potato from Melinda's pot roast. After she finished it, she said she still liked French fries with ketchup better.

"Missy, you ain't planning on spending the night here, are you?" Bobby asked.

Ruby looked up at the elderly hunter. "No," she answered, much to everyone's immense relief. "But I'll only be a pop away."

"Lucky us," Dean muttered.

-0-

As Melinda and Dean cleared away the plates from the table, while Bobby and Sam were in the panic room with Chris and Wyatt, Ruby decided to use the opportunity to her advantage. Quietly leaving the kitchen, she set out to find Sam's bedroom. Having noticed a vacant wheelchair in the kitchen, which she figured must've belonged to Sam, she deduced that his bedroom must be downstairs to accommodate his limited abilities.

As luck would have it, the first door Ruby opened was the one she was looking for. Smiling, she stepped inside and pulled something from inside her pants pocket. Placing it on top of Sam's laptop, she turned and left the room before anyone could see she was there.

Without so much as a good-bye and in a blink of an eye, she left Bobby's house.

-0-

Sam was exhausted when he decided to go to bed a few hours later. Ruby was gone, which he was pleased with, and he knew the others were too — especially Dean. But when he headed into his room, his eye fell onto his laptop and the item that sat on top.

He swallowed hard, knowing who had left it. He felt like his room — his sanctuary — had been violated in some way. First Lilith was in here, then Ruby. He sat down on his bed and picked up the small silver flask.

This was a clear message, and one Ruby didn't want Dean to know about. She had approached him with this plan when he had first gone up against Lilith. He flat out refused it then, but would he now? He wasn't sure. He just felt confused and tired. It had been an emotionally draining few days.

Opening the flask, he looked inside. It was full. Sighing, Sam closed it and put it under his bed, not wanting to think about it until morning.

-0-

A seductive voice purred in his ear. "Sammy, we need to talk."

Sam slowly opened his eyes and found Ruby sitting on top of him. He tried to throw her off but couldn't move.

He then started to shout for his brother, but a hand was quickly placed over his mouth.

"Shhhh, just listen for a minute. I'm not here at Bobby's, just in your dream. If you start screaming, then Dean will come and wake you up before we can talk — and we really need to talk. Please just hear me out." Ruby's tone was gentler than Sam was used to.

She slowly withdrew her hand, and Sam let out a sigh. "Fine, let's get this over so you can leave me alone."

"You really want me to leave you alone?" Ruby ground her body against him.

"Ruby, stop!" Sam could feel anger and some anxiety building inside him.

Ruby stilled her movement. "You're no fun. I promise I could show you a lot better time than my cousin."

"Are you jealous? Is that what this about?" Sam snapped back.

"No, I just hate to see you waste your time with her only to have Lilith rip you to shreds again."

"This time I'll be ready," Sam snapped back, trying to sound confident even though he felt far from it.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "It didn't work last time, and it won't this time. Sam, be realistic. What's inside you is demonic, and mixing it with good magic is not gonna work. You might get a few blows in; but in the end, Lilith will have the upper hand."

"Maybe, but I have to try," Sam replied quietly.

"Yes, you do. I get that. But listen, please? Last time, I tried telling you that you weren't ready. You needed more training and demon blood. I was telling the truth, and I think you know that in the end I was right." Ruby sighed as she finished.

"Okay, maybe you were right, but I was able to live with myself when the battle was over. Would I have been able to if I'd gone dark side?" Sam swallowed hard. The emotions were building inside him. It always happened when he thought about the battle and his sacrifice all those years ago.

"You won't. You don't have it in you to go dark side. Sam, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met, and I've been around a long time. You can do this with my help — and with the demon blood — and not become evil. Look at me if you need to understand free will. I don't exactly fit the demon bill." Ruby's voice got quiet as she finished.

"That's the thing: You are a demon. I can't trust you. I can't trust you when you claim I won't go dark side," Sam snapped back.

Ruby actually looked a bit hurt, but then she quickly covered her hurt with a smirk. "Fine, let's play devil's advocate. I'm pretty good at that. Lilith is coming for you no matter which route you go, and this time she is stronger and ready for vengeance. You don't just have to worry about seals and the Apocalypse. She is not only after you but Dean, Bobby, and my distant cousins. She will take them and rip them to shreds as you watch. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepared to be held by an invisible force as Dean bleeds out in front of you or Melinda's young life is quenched in front of you? They have all their hope invested in you. If you fail, you will have to watch them die. And I'm not sure that she would kill you after all of that. Maybe she would use you as a meat suit for one of her minions. That could happen, Sam. Are you ready?"

Sam could feel his body trembling and going into panic mode. His anxiety was making it hard to think clearly. He had to get out; he had to get away.

In his dream he threw Ruby off as he sat up in bed. Then she was gone in the darkness as he awakened. His breathing was a struggle, and he felt like the night was strangling him. Slowly, but with determination, he rose from his bed and moved to the bedroom door.

Without thinking he threw the door open and headed to the living room. He was thankful that the house was quiet. He was the only one up.

Sam felt himself drawn towards the front door and the night outside. He needed to clear his head, to catch his breath, or he was gonna have a break down. He couldn't afford to be committed to a hospital now. Ruby made that perfectly clear.

He carefully opened the front door and made a silent plea that his night jaunt wouldn't wake any of the others. The door opened quietly, and Sam found himself making his way down the front steps. His bare feet felt cold as they touched the ground. He felt his whole body shiver, but he didn't know if it was from the night air or panic.

Sam took about ten steps and then felt himself collapsing to the ground, trying to breathe. A small hand made its way under his chin. For a moment Sam's heart stopped; fear that Lilith had found him made him seize up in fear.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here," Ruby's voice purred. Sam found himself taking comfort in it. She slowly took him into her arms, and Sam didn't resist. Couldn't; he needed this. He needed someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay: that Dean would be okay and everyone he cared about. He couldn't stand the thought of losing them. That thought terrified him more than any other.

"You can do this, Sam. You are strong enough. With my help, you can destroy Lilith before she destroys everything you love and hold dear."

Sam wasn't sure he believed her. He was still sure this was not a good idea, that in the end if he followed his path he would lose his soul, his life but he had to try. Ruby was right: The other path had failed him miserably, and he couldn't chance failing again.

This path was dark, but it had promise that Dean and Bobby would survive and live out the rest of their lives in peace. A promise that Melinda and her brothers would have a future. A promise of a future for everyone, if he was brave enough to try.

He had to try. Sam felt himself clinging to Ruby like she was his lifeline, because in reality she was. He needed her to make this all better. Taking drugs and hiding was not going to save or help anyone.

The chakras, while helpful, were useless against Lilith.

He needed Ruby. He gasped as he felt her lips next to him, and slowly he returned the kiss. Her tongue was salty and sweet, and it soon invaded his mouth and he sucked it in needing her, all of her. She pulled away, smirking at him, as she took her shirt off. He found himself caught up in the passion of the moment and removed his own shirt before pulling her close.

His mouth was mapping a path down her neck and then her supple breasts. Letting the lust and desire take hold, he felt his panic and anxiety melt away. Holding Ruby tight made him feel powerful for the first time in years.

Sam's mind briefly flashed the thought that the demon had him under a spell, but he quickly buried that thought in his need to feel something besides fear.

Ruby had quickly undressed, never breaking their contact, and he could feel her relieving him of his clothing. Her hands found his member and expertly stroked it.

It had been so long since he had felt the pleasure of another person that he found himself fighting an orgasm. Sam wanted to be inside Ruby to claim her for his own. To own her.

She seemed to understand this need and squeezed the crown of his dick, staving off the impeding orgasm. Ruby worked the precum from the crown of his dick over the rest of his shaft and then took her hand and licked the palm.

Sam watched as she lowered herself until he was sheathed deep inside of her. A moan erupted from deep inside him, and she echoed it.

Kneeling on the ground with Ruby wrapped around him should have been painful, but he felt no pain. Being exposed to Ruby with no clothing to hide his scars should have been embarrassing and make him feel like less a man, but instead it made him feel alive.

Ruby's hand glided over each scar reverently, like she was memorizing them, worshiping them. It made Sam feel attractive for the first time in years.

The thrusts he made into to Ruby were frantic with need, and it wasn't long before he felt her tighten around him, moaning his name as she climaxed. His orgasm hit just as she slumped against him in an intense eruption.

He didn't remember feeling so powerful since the incident with Lilith. Sam held Ruby tight as he caught his breath.

"Oh, Sam, that was so good. We need each other. I think you see that now," Ruby purred in his ear.

Sam's voice was raspy as he replied, "Yeah, I need you to help me. Together we can take down Lilith and end this."

"Oh, baby, you make me so happy," Ruby said as she slowly pulled away. Her face was lit up in a smile as she reached for her discarded jeans.

Sam watched as she took out a knife, the blade shown bright under the moonlight. Ruby took the knife and quickly slashed her right forearm and held it up to Sam's lips.

"Drink, baby. Become the hero of the story." Ruby gasped as Sam took her arm into his and pulled to his mouth.

Sam was nervous as he took the first sip, but as the blood entered his mouth he lost that nervous feeling. The blood felt good and tasted right. He could feel its power as he swallowed. It felt like the answer to his prayers.

It had to be the answer.

A/N: Thanks for reading sorry I'm a bit late getting it up- pollen has been killing me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Second Chances  
**Authors:** princess_schez and gidgetgal9  
**Rating:** PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Also, does contain some spoilers for S4, even if the fic is AU.  
**Fandom:** Charmed/Supernatural  
**Summary:** A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.  
**Beta:** Princess_schez friend Lisa.  
**Characters:** Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.  
**The Road So Far:** This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

**Chapter 11**

Sam hurriedly drank the blood, as though he were a man dying of dehydration in the middle of a desert. Ruby smirked as he went for more. She ran her free hand down his body again, feeling him tense as she did. Her hand slipped between his legs, holding him, massaging him. Sam felt a burning desire grow inside him again, but she finally moved her hand and pulled her arm away.

"You're going to bleed me dry," she smirked. "Besides, it's best not to take it all at once."

He stopped, blood dripping from his mouth, like some kind of morbid beard. It dripped slowly onto his naked body, then onto ground. He wiped some of the blood off with the back of his arm, staining it crimson.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, he steadied himself. His body was aching for more; he wanted more. Ruby sensed this need and pulled her semi-dressed self closer to him, licking the little bit of blood off his lips.

"It doesn't have to end now," she whispered. She made to undo her jeans again as she pulled closer to him. He wanted this, needed this, but a voice in the back of his mind that was telling him not to go forward spoke up. The voice strangely reminded him of Melinda. At the thought of her, he remembered something. This right here, what he was doing with Ruby, was something he had always wanted to do with Melinda.

Pulling back, he made to reach for his clothes so he could dress again. He needed to go back inside the house.

Ruby knew it was over. She watched Sam as he dressed, taking in all his glories.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around more," he said.

"That's if your brother doesn't kill me first."

"Dean'll behave," Sam assured her. He gave her a final look and then walked back into Bobby's house. He wasn't sure what he should've been feeling; he just knew he wasn't feeling much of anything at this moment. The anxiety, at least, was gone. He wondered if the demon blood had some sort of calming effect to it.

He also knew that what had transpired between him and Ruby was something he could never tell anyone. Not that he was ever the kiss-an-tell kind of guy, but he knew Dean would probably explode if he found out. And Melinda... sweet Melinda. He didn't think he could bear the look on her face if she knew.

He would never tell anyone — especially her.

Sam felt something in the pit of his stomach that he knew hadn't been there earlier. Was it guilt?

He turned back to face Ruby, who smirked at him and said, "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't bother telling the others what I'm teaching you. They wouldn't understand."

In a blink, she was gone.

-0-

_Ring around the fire  
A pocket full of ashes;  
Apocalypse, Apocalypse  
All stand still._

Lucifer has sent his daughter,  
To fetch the boy wonder;  
Apocalypse, Apocalypse  
All fall down.

The demons upon the steeple,  
Stand high above the people;  
Apocalypse, Apocalypse  
All kneel down.

Dis's bells are ringing,  
All the demons are singing;  
Apocalypse, Apocalypse  
All fall down.

The next morning, Melinda awoke to the sounds of Sam tapping away on his computer on the kitchen table and not to entire world annihilation. Her dream was probably just an after effect of having been recently possessed by Lilith, she reasoned. Pushing the dream out of her mind, she smiled when she looked over at Sam. Getting up from the couch, she made her way over toward the table.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

He didn't hear her coming, and it startled him. Turning around quickly, his eyes grew wide.

"Oh! Um, g-good morning, Mel," he replied, voice slightly shaky. Seeing her cheerful face brought out a fresh wave of guilt. He suddenly thought about last night.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Melinda suddenly looked anxiously at him, like she wasn't sure if he was going to have a melt down on her or not. Why did she seem to always have that effect on him?

Sam seemed to regain some of his composure and gave her a weak smile. He had been fine the whole time he was awake – calm, collected, ready to tackle the day – but the moment he saw her, it almost crashed down around him. His stomach gave a painful pang....

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

Sam faced the computer again. He couldn't bear to look at her. "Yeah. How about you?"

She nodded. "Pretty good."

Sam went back to typing on his laptop, and sensing he was uncomfortable with her near by, Melinda headed into the kitchen and began making some fresh coffee.

-0-

A little while later, the rest of the crew came grumbling into the kitchen. Chris and Wyatt each took a seat at the table as Sam closed up his laptop. Dean slumped into his chair and complained that morning came too damn early.

Bobby eventually greeted them, hobbling in and complaining about his arthritis.

By then, breakfast — fresh, homemade waffles — was finished and waiting for everyone at the table. Melinda went to grab a seat after pouring herself a second cup of coffee, but the only seat available was next to Sam. Quietly, she sat down, hoping not to freak him out. If they could just get through this difficult time, she would be gone — out of his hair for good.

"Look," Dean said, finally speaking up after a quiet few minutes, "I know the following isn't a topic considered tolerable for meal conversations — trust me, I know — but this needs to come out. Last night —"

Sam nearly choked on his breakfast, fearing that Dean had saw him and Ruby together.

"— I was thinking about what Ruby said. She has it all wrong. We _will_ be prepared this time — without her help. And if she shows her face around here again," Dean slid his finger across his neck, "it's curtains for her."

Sam had to force down the bite of food he had in his mouth. His heartbeat was quickening, and he knew this topic of conversation was dangerous — one that he needed to steer clear from. Melinda watched Sam; the topic of Ruby seemed to bring on a clear panic attack.

"Well, I don't think we'll be seeing any more of her," she said, trying to be helpful. "With our combined knowledge, we don't need her."

"Hear hear," Dean replied, mouth full of waffles. "Oh, and Mel, would you mind cooking for us full-time? These are damn good."

Melinda blushed. "Thanks, I'm glad you like them."

Wyatt and Chris hadn't stopped shoveling food in long enough to reply. Mom always hated when they did that, always commenting how they were going to wind up choking. It brought a small smile to her face. Bobby nodded in agreement with Dean's assessment.

She turned to Sam, who was unusually quiet. "What do you say we go and practice again today?"

Sam felt his heartbeat quicken even more. Ruby might be coming back today, and he needed to make sure they could practice without anyone noticing. He would have to leave Bobby's house in order to achieve this. He looked up at Melinda thankful she couldn't read minds. "I was actually thinking of going into town today," he began half truthfully. "Alone," he added.

Dean gave his brother an odd look. "It's not safe to be on your own with all the demons crawling around as of late."

"I really would like to just clear my head. These last few days haven't been easy for me."

"Dean's right," Wyatt spoke up. "We shouldn't split up. Safety in numbers and all."

Sam knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince everyone to let him go on his own. Under normal circumstances, he would've agreed with them. But these weren't normal circumstances, and until he had Lilith's bloody head on a platter, they would just have to understand.

"Look, I appreciate your concerns and all, but I'm a grown man. I can go out on my own. I've dealt with demons before and know how to protect myself. I'll take a few salt rounds with me if it makes you guys happy."

Dean didn't like it, not one bit, and Sam could clearly read the look on his brother's face.

"Well, do you mind if I tag along?" Melinda asked, breaking the staring contest between the Winchester brothers. "We need to do some grocery shopping."

"Fine, but I'll drive," Dean replied, still giving his defiant brother a glare.

-0-

Dean got into the driver's seat of the old black Impala, patting the dashboard with a gentle touch. This car, God bless it, still worked after sixty-some odd years. Granted, he'd had to rebuild and replace the engine and all the other parts too many times to count, but it was a labor of love for him. Beside him, Sam slid into the front seat, Melinda got into the back.

Chris and Wyatt stared at the classic car in reverent man awe. "Dude, that's one cool car!" Wyatt exclaimed.

The Glow-worms admired his baby. It made Dean proud.

As they drove away, the proud feeling slowly left Dean.

"Look, I might check in with Donna, 'kay? That's not gonna ruin your whole clearing-your-head-while-alone-thing, is it?" he asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Bobby leaned into the car and tapped on the backseat window. Melinda rolled it down as he handed her some money.

"I appreciate you doing this, and I'll keep your brothers line, so don't you worry. I've got a lawn that needs mowing."

"Thanks Bobby," she said. "And I'm sure they appreciate the work."

-0-

Upon arriving into town, Dean dropped Melinda off at the market. He told her to be careful and that he would be back in a few hours. Sam watched her as walked through the sliding door, also warning her to be safe. He was worried about demons attacking her, but he knew she had powers to protect herself. It took some of his worry away. Not to mention she was in a crowded place. Demons rarely attacked when there was a large group of people around.

He silently wondered if one of her brothers should've gone with her. But Mel had been insistent that she would be fine, and instead ordered her brothers to make themselves useful around the house. Thinking about it made him smile. She could be just as stubborn as he was. God, they would be so perfect together.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Dean asked, breaking Sam's concentration. It was rather unusual as of late for Sam to smile, so Dean — his big brother genes kicking into overdrive again — got worried.

"Nothing."

Dean wasn't sold on Sam's answer, but he didn't want to press further.

Instead, they rode in silence as Sam stared out the passenger side window. Driving passed an old building. Sam saw a familiar face staring at him through the windows of the deserted building. Ruby. She was looking at Sam, smiling that knowing grin of hers. She backed away from the window, disappearing into the darkness completely.

"Let me out here," Sam said suddenly.

Dean shot a look over at him. "What?"

"Let me out here."

"Dude, I can't just stop in the middle of the road..."

"Stop when you get the chance," Sam replied.

The car stopped when they reached a stoplight, not far from where Sam had spotted Ruby. Sam got out of the car, much to Dean's surprise. Pocketing a gun, some extra rock salt ammo, and a small vial of holy water, he turned and looked at Dean.

"I'll call you when I need you to pick me up," he said, to which Dean just mumbled darkly.

He watched as Sam walked down the sidewalk and rounded a corner. If there was one thing Dean knew about his brother after having spent most of their lives together, it was that he could sense when Sam wasn't being completely truthful. And now he was getting that feeling. Call it a sixth sense if you will. Dean shrugged and drove on. He silently came to the conclusion that he would give Sam time to tell him what was really going on. If not, he would get the truth out of him one way or the other.

-0-

"Didn't think you were going to make it," Ruby said, by way of greeting Sam. She had unlocked a back door and let him in. Giving him a warm smile, she touched his arm. "It must've taken some convincing to get your ball and chain to let you out on your own."

"Dean's not a ball and chain. He's just worried about me. And if it wasn't for the fact that by training with you, I can finally go after Lilith and make sure nothing bad happens to anyone I care about, I wouldn't even be here."

Ruby studied Sam for a moment. "You really care about her, don't you?"

At first, Sam wasn't sure who she was talking about, and then it hit him, the words coming quickly out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Yes, I do."

She didn't say anything in response to that, only following with, "Look, today we're going to practice on a real demon and not one of those fake cutouts my goody two-shoes cousins whipped up. I also know right where we can find one, too."

Sam wasn't sure, but he was getting the distinct impression that Ruby might've been jealous, given the tone in her voice.

He followed her into a dark corner where she had supplies waiting for their target.

"Let's go demon hunting," she said.

-0-

Dean drove down into the residential part of town, following a familiar path to Donna's house. Parking the car by the curb, he stepped out and sighed. He hoped Sam and Melinda were all right. There were just too many demons crawling around for his liking. Thinking of this, he opened the back door and pulled out a hidden shotgun. Checking to make sure there was enough ammo, he also grabbed a small thing of holy water and tucked both into his back jeans pocket.

As he locked up the car, a whoosh of air blew by the back of his neck. Dean spun on the spot, pulling out his gun and pointed it not at a demon, but an angel.

Castiel looked solemnly toward him. "I can't stay long, but I need to tell you something."

Dean groaned. This was all he needed now. If he thought before things couldn't get any worse, they just hit the bottom. Lilith, Ruby, and Castiel — oh my!

"It's about the breaking of the seals…" Castiel began.

"You know, you're a little late on that. Info must take ages to get to anyone up there," Dean cut in, feeling himself getting into his stride now. He was about to lay in again, when this time Castiel cut him off.

"We've known for a while what has been transpiring."

"Well la-de-freaking-da for you guys," Dean said curtly.

"You were misinformed about some … crucial information," Castiel continued, ignoring Dean's sarcasm. "You were told that the righteous man who broke in hell was supposed to have been you."

Dean felt a twinge of something in the pit of his stomach.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but I am already on the outs. You were that man, Dean."

Dean stared blankly at Castiel, clearly not following. "What?"

Castiel's dark eyes darted toward the ground, as though he were anxious to get this done and over with.

"You were the righteous man who broke in hell, the breaking of the first seal. You don't remember because when Lilith returned your soul, she returned it without the memories of hell, per your brother's request."

A coldness passed through Dean; he felt like the blood in his very veins had turned to ice. If what Castiel was saying was true, then he had brought this upon himself. Upon Sam. The Apocalypse had begun because he had broken the first seal.

No, this couldn't be, he reasoned. But since when did he ever remember Castiel as the joking type?

"I know that it's hard for you to hear this."

"Like you have no idea!" Dean shouted. "Why – why would I need to know that? No one should have to know that!" He lowered his voice. "No one should know that they alone started this shit-fest!"

"You have to know the truth. Making peace with the truth will help when the time comes," Castiel replied as calmly as ever.

Dean raked his face with his fingers, trying to swallow this horrible truth.

"Why didn't I know this sooner?" he said quietly.

"The others didn't want you to know, but I thought you should know."

His head was swimming as he tried to process this bombshell. Closing his eyes, he didn't see when Castiel disappeared.

-0-

Bobby sat on the porch with a beer in hand watching the Halliwell brothers tend his lawn. This was the good life. He always felt guilty having most of the manual work fall on Dean, but now he could relax and let the young whippersnappers get their exercise for the day.

He was brought out of his peaceful thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Singer."

"Hey Bobby, it's Jefferson. Josh and I have a lead on the big, bad demon. She's seems to be making some noise not far from here. Our thought is that she's trying to lure Sam out for a showdown."

"Probably. Keep an eye on her, but keep your distance. You two are definitely not equipped to take her on."

"Don't worry about us. We didn't live this long by being stupid."

Bobby chuckled. "I hear ya. Sam is still working on getting strong enough to have a face off. I can't have him going off half-cocked, so for now we'll just play the waiting game. I wish I could just talk the fool boy out of a showdown."

Jefferson sighed. "I do, too, but I don't think the bitch is gonna leave him alone. She'll force his hand some how. Meanwhile we'll keep tabs so she can't just do a sneak attack.

"Appreciate it. You boys stay safe."

"Will do. Later."

Bobby snapped the phone shut and sighed. Things were going to come to a head soon, and he just prayed that they had a chance.

-0-

Ruby had showed Sam to a warehouse where a demon was tied up and under a demon trap. It had taken quite a bit out of Sam, but he had pulled the demon from the meat suit. He was very pleased that the victim lived through the whole ordeal.

They helped him to the curb and called 911. Watching from a distance, Sam was happy when the EMTs arrived shortly after the call.

Sam sagged against the brick wall.

"Need a snack?" Ruby asked.

Sam glared. "I don't think it's such a good idea. I just need some rest, and I'll be good."

"Whatever floats your boat. But... Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask. "Take this in case you change your mind."

Sam reluctantly took it. He was on an emotional roller coaster. Part of him was so disgusted over what he had done, but another part of him knew this was really the only path that would lead to a success. His past experiences haunting him and driving him towards Ruby.

"Ruby, I need some space. I'm tired and I just..."

Ruby raised her hand to stop him. "Say no more. You need to head back anyway before that brother of yours comes a looking."

Sam sighed and nodded. He took his phone out to call Dean for a ride.

-0-

Ruby was on a high. She almost had everything she wanted. In her mind, only one thing stood in her way: Melinda.

The way Ruby saw it, Sam should be hers and hers alone. It was time to do some damage control and take what was rightfully hers.

-0-

Melinda had all her groceries picked out and was ready for check out when she was stopped by a not-so-friendly face.

Ruby stood in front of her cart, blocking it. "Hey, cousin, fancy meeting you here."

Melinda glared. "What do you want, Ruby?"

Ruby's smirk turned serious. "Sam's in trouble. I need to share some info with you."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Then come out to Bobby's and share with the class!"

Ruby huffed. "I'm not welcome there, and none of them will listen. All I'm asking is for someone to listen to me for five minutes. What you do with the info is your business."

Melinda reluctantly nodded. "All right, spill."

Ruby looked around suspiciously. "This is not the place. Come with me."

Melinda sighed and slowly followed Ruby to the back of the store. Before she knew it, they were in the storeroom in a dark corner. The hairs on Melinda's neck stood up.

Waiting to get this done and fast, Melinda spoke, "Spill."

Ruby smirked. "The only way for Sam to defeat Lilith is to drink demon blood."

Melinda blanched at the thought. "No, there are other ways."

"But they won't work. You are holding him back with all your goody-two-shoes mumbo gumbo. He respects you so much. It would be a great benefit if you would support him in his choice to use it."

"His choice — you say that like it's already happened." Melinda felt the anger boiling up in her.

"Huh, I did, didn't I? I do speak the truth, but he is now beating himself up over the whole thing. But with you in his corner, he could do this!"

"Not gonna happen. In fact..." Before Melinda could continue, Ruby moved. She reached her arm out and pulled the possession charm off Melinda, wincing as it burned her hand. Melinda watched in horror as the charm hit the floor, and Ruby kicked it away.

"Now, it's time to get real close, cousin." Before Melinda could react, she found herself being assaulted by black smoke.

Her last thought was _dear God, not again!_

-0-

Ruby was ecstatic. Her plan had gone off without a hitch, and now she had the means to get Sam right where she wanted him.

Using her cousin's magic, she put a glamour on the meat suit she had been using. Magic should keep the body hidden in the dark corner until she needed it again.

She then strolled confidently towards the front of the store and the discarded cart of food. Time to put her plan in motion. Ruby relished listening to her distant relative's desperate pleas in the back of her head. It was music to her ears.

-0-

A very tired and distracted Dean pulled over and picked up Sam. He was caught up in the information that Castiel had shared until he got a good look at his younger brother. Sam looked like shit.

There were remnants of a nosebleed, and the kid looked really pale. Not good. It sent Dean into protective brother mode.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean tried to keep the panic from his voice. But there was a real fear that Sam was experiencing a setback from the healing.

Sam gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "M'fine. Just tired. Really tired."

Dean watched as Sam gingerly sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Sam, you really don't look good. Should we head to the doctor's office?" Dean could tell he was pissing his stubborn brother off, but he didn't care. His brother's health came first plain and simple. Dean had been reluctant to trust the whole healing thing, and now he was afraid it was coming back to bite him in the butt.

Sam sighed. "I was just being stupid, Dean. Really. For the first time in years, I could go for a walk. A walk, Dean, and it was such an awesome and freeing feeling. I didn't realize how trapped I felt living in this broken body. And with everything going on, I haven't been able to enjoy my mobility."

Dean sighed and fought the tears. "Shit, I guess I hadn't thought about how the healing has changed a lot of things for you. It still doesn't explain to me why you look so bad, Sammy."

Sam smiled a bit bigger. "I pushed it too hard, Dean. That's all. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I thought I was up for more than I really was. Being old sucks."

Dean relaxed and chuckled at that. "Tell me about it. So the nosebleed?"

"I think it's allergy related. My sinuses are dry from the weather, and then after I over exerted myself..." Sam stopped, blushing.

"Yeah, okay. Just don't do that shit. I can see you're stiff as hell by the way you limped into the car. You can't be wearing yourself out — not with the threat of demons about." Dean started the car and before Sam could speak Dean's cell rang.

Dean took it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Yeah, be there in a minute."

Dean turned to Sam. "Time to pick up Melinda, and then we head home. You need a nap."

"I'm not five anymore, Dean."

"Yep, but you whine like a five-year-old, bitch."

Dean was happy to see the playful bitch face back as his brother replied. "Jerk."

TBC

A/N: Sorry I'm a bit late getting this chapter up. I hope to have more up in a week. Oh and a big b-day shout out to the wonderful author and my friend Floralia! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Second Chances

Authors: princess_schez and gidgetgal9

Rating: R; dubcon, language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Also, does contain some spoilers for S4, even if the fic is AU.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Beta: Princess_schez's friend Lisa.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

**Chapter Twelve**

Chris and Wyatt both slumped down on Bobby's couch, exhausted. They were finally done with their work and were greatly looking forward to relaxing.

"For an old man, he is a cold, cruel, taskmaster," Chris panted.

Wyatt dabbed at his forehead, too exhausted to even reply.

"You boys want a beer?" Bobby asked, holding up two bottles in his hands. In the exhausted brothers' eyes, they gleamed like the Holy Grail. The two gratefully accepted them and drank like there was no tomorrow.

Bobby chuckled. "Slow down there! I've got some news to tell ya, but I won't be able to if you're too sloshed."

After a second, they pulled the bottles away from their lips and looked up at Bobby.

"While you two were tending the lawn, I got a call from Josh and Jefferson. They think Lilith might be popping up nearby, so they're going to be keeping tabs and reporting in with us."

"That's good," Chris said, his voice hoarse. He cleared it and continued, "We need to know what her moves are before she strikes. We'll be better prepared if we know in advance."

"Yeah, but what do you suggest?" Bobby asked. "Pull demons in here and interrogate them? Demons lie; they'll just give us false info to protect their sorry rears."

Chris was rubbing his chin, thinking about something. An idea was forming in his head. "I could pull some of my connections and see what I can find out…" His voice trailed off. "He owes me…"

Wyatt sat up, knowing what his brother was up to. "You think that's a good idea? Do you know what Mom would do if she found out if you involved Cole?"

"What other choice do we have?" Chris replied.

Bobby was lost. His face was scrunched up, trying to follow the boys. "What in the blazes are you talking about? What connections do you have?"

Chris looked up. "Oh, I have some underworld connections. And there's this ex-demon who owes me big time. He seems to know a lot about what's going on with the different power factions."

Bobby wasn't sure what to respond to first. "Ex-demon?" he asked, finally settling on one question. "How can he be an ex-demon?"

Chris' face broke into a small grin. "He kinda was the Source of All Evil at one time. Long story short, Mom and our aunts vanquished him, and now he's stuck in limbo. But he's a good source of demonic info. He might've heard some things that could be useful to us."

Bobby had a bad feeling about this. Involving another demon, even an ex-demon, seemed like it held a high chance of failing. But before he could say anything, Chris was up and orbing away. He looked at Wyatt for answers.

"He can be pretty determined when he wants."

-0-

Dean pulled the classic black car in front of the market, where Melinda waited for them. She held a few bags in her hands as she slid into the back seat.

_Get out of me!_

Melinda just smiled at the Winchesters, hiding the internal struggle going on inside. _Patience, dear cousin._

"So, no problems or anything?" Dean asked, looking into the rearview mirror at Melinda. The young Halliwell still hadn't shut up since she took over her body, but Ruby shook her head no, still giving him that grin. As long as he didn't suspect…

"No, not one problem."

"Good."

As Dean pulled away from the curb, Sam asked, "What about you? Did you run into any problems at Donna's?"

The happiness Dean felt slowly faded away again as his reunion with Castiel and the bombshell he dropped on him came back in full force now. "Actually, but I never even got to see Donna."

Sam looked worriedly at his brother. "What – what happened?"

"Castiel is what happened."

"What? Castiel's back?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised. "Oh my God, what did he want? We haven't seen him since the last time we…"

"Yeah, I know the last time we saw him," Dean cut in. He kept his eyes on the road ahead, so as to not have to look in Sam's eyes.

Ruby listened intently from the backseat while Melinda's voice was still audible in the back of her head. _So the angels are involved again?_

"Well, what did he say? Did he tell you anything useful?" Sam was curious. If the angels were getting involved again, he wondered if they might actually be helpful when they faced Lilith this time. He hoped this was a good thing.

"Oh, he had a lot to say," Dean replied, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "He, apparently, is on the outs with the other dicks and –"

"What? Why? How?"

Sam was full of questions now.

"Don't know, didn't get the chance to ask because then he said there was something I needed to know, something I needed to make peace with!"

Dean's voice was slowly getting louder, and Sam knew that was never a good sign. When Dean's voice got progressively louder, he knew to proceed with caution. He watched his brother anxiously, waiting.

Ruby turned her head and looked out the window, enjoying her new reflection. She liked this new body a lot. But her thoughts – and Melinda's faint voice – were cut off when Dean finally spoke up again.

"That holy bastard had the nerve to tell me that I was the one who broke the first seal! That I was the righteous man who broke in hell!"

Sam's mouth dropped open, and his eyes grew wide. Whatever he was expecting to hear about Dean's encounter with Castiel, this hadn't even crossed his mind. Sam wanted to know more, but he wasn't sure if it was wise to press further when Dean was in this kind of mood.

Dean slammed down hard on the brakes, and the car screeched to a stop. They were on a deserted road, so no other cars were behind them. His fists pounded on the steering wheel, and he turned around and looked at Sam. Sam could have sworn he saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he didn't say anything about them.

"I started this, Sam! I am solely responsible for starting the Apocalypse!"

Sam was at a loss for words. Nothing he could say would take away what his brother was feeling. And everything that did pop into his head felt empty.

Ruby continued to smirk, but when Sam looked back at her, she quickly changed her emotion to one of deep concern.

"Dean, that's – that's awful!" she said, doing a near perfect imitation of what her cousin would've said.

"How does Castiel know this?" Sam asked gently, trying to get Dean to talk some more.

"He knew. He just did. The others didn't want me to know, but he thought I needed to. Cas said that when Lilith returned my soul from Hell, she returned it without the memories. Did you tell Lilith to return my soul without the memories of Hell? Is that why I don't remember a thing about my time in the pit? Answer me!"

Sam gulped and looked away, staring out the windshield. "Yes," he said quietly. "I didn't know what happened to you in Hell that had made you turn demonic in the first place, but it must've been truly bad, and I didn't want you to remember it."

Dean took a deep, calming breath. When he spoke again, it was much calmer this time. "Sammy, I brought this upon the world, and I don't even remember doing it."

There were no words that Sam could think of to try and comfort his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Dean took another breath and then regained himself and continued the drive back home.

-0-

For the second time in just days, Melinda felt like a puppet. It was not a pleasant experience. What were the odds of two possessions almost back to back like that? This had to set some kind of record, in her opinion.

She watched as Bobby's house grew in the distance, and when the car finally stopped, Ruby maneuvered her body out.

_Sam doesn't deserve you,_ Ruby thought. And to add further insult to injury, she turned and looked at Sam, their eyes meeting for a brief second. Giving him a wink, a playful, suggestive smile tugged on her lips as she walked back into the house. She would leave the bags for him to grab.

Sam felt a bit confused, admittedly. Something about the whole thing just seemed… unnatural.

-0-

As soon as Ruby entered the house, she was assaulted by Wyatt and the old geezer. Wyatt was asking her something or other about Chris, and Bobby was hovering around wanting to know if there were any demon sightings in town.

Inside, Melinda perked up upon hearing her oldest brother.

_God, Wyatt! This isn't the real me!_ She yelled, but the only words that came out of her mouth were, "No, there weren't any demons, thank God! But you know, I'm not feeling too well right now, stomach pains – girl stuff you know, so I don't think I'll be able to make dinner tonight. I really just want to lay back and take it easy."

Which, in actuality, was true, but Melinda was willing to work through the pain if she could just get Ruby out of her.

To further add to the effect, Ruby gave a yawn. Wyatt and Bobby looked at one another. Being typical guys, any mention of girl issues had them wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Sure," they said in unison. "No problem." And they left it at that.

By then, Dean and Sam had arrived with Dean carrying the groceries Ruby had left for them. When Bobby saw how pale and weak Sam looked, he got worried.

"It's alright, Bobby," Sam said, noticing the older hunter's concerned look at him. "I just pushed myself too much. Having mobility again is going to take some getting used to."

He gave Bobby a smile as the elderly man pulled him and Dean aside after they unloaded their bags in the kitchen and warned them about the impending surge of estrogen that was about to happen.

Demons they could handle. Women during their periods – in their opinion – were far worse.

-0-

When Melinda woke sometime later, it was nighttime. Unaware of how long she was asleep– but knowing it was for a few hours at least – she got up from the couch. Ruby led her into the kitchen; her stomach pains were now replaced by hunger. She opened the fridge and saw leftover homemade French fries, which she greedily ate.

Grabbing a knife from the kitchen – after all, her special knife was currently with her other body – she walked around the house, seeing who might've still been up. By the looks of it, no one was. One could've heard a pin drop in the quietness, but as she listened carefully, she heard the familiar but faint sounds of fingers tapping on a keyboard. Following the sounds led her to Sam's room.

Bingo.

She took the knife and ran in down her arm, letting the blade cut into her. A trail of crimson followed in its path. Perfect.

She slowly opened the door and found Sam sitting back in bed, laptop open. He was only wearing a pair of boxers.

The glow from the computer screen lit up Sam's face, and when he saw Melinda, he looked away. He was hardly dressed; quickly, he tried to cover up with the blankets. Melinda's face broke into a small grin. Somehow, her facial features seemed harsher, not soft like he remembered.

"Um," he began, "we – we tried to wake you earlier for dinner, but you were pretty tired, I guess –" He stopped, noticing the blood on her arm. "Mel, what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, drawing closer to him.

Sam's eyes lingered down, away from Melinda, and to the knife he saw she carried. Placing the laptop onto his nightstand, he tried to swing his legs over and get up, but Melinda stood too close to him now, blocking him. She lifted her cut arm, her hand caressing his face. Sam tried to pull away but Melinda gently guided his face back toward her cut arm. He breathed; the blood tickled his senses as a familiar aroma filled his nose.

He tried to fight it, to not give in to the urge, but he couldn't hold out. He placed his lips on the fresh cut and tasted that wonderful flavor.

Ruby smiled, as Melinda's faint voice sounded in the back of her head. Sam pulled her close, still taking in the blood that flowed from her arm. Pulling her borrowed body closer to Sam, she ran her hand down the length of his bare back.

He couldn't get enough; the cut wasn't giving him enough. Ruby sensed this need and sat down beside him, with the knife on the bed. Pulling her shirt and bra off, she reached for the knife and drew it across her breasts, enticing him with the promise of more blood. Melinda screamed in the back of her head from the pain.

Instinctively, Sam went and drank, burying his face in her bare chest and feeling the wonderful effects of the blood. The pain and stiffness from earlier were long gone now, only replaced with a rather euphoric feeling of being in control once more. She pulled away and laid back; Sam following her like a lost dog as the brunette puppet wrapped her legs around his waist.

The sweet smell of blood drew him not back to Melinda's arm, or her breasts, but further down. He pulled in closer to her and drew down, closer to where more fresh blood waited for him.

_Having fun, cousin? Sam is much more suited for me, silly girl._

You bitch! Let me go! Now!

Ruby gave her cousin a simpering laugh. _If you insist!_

Ruby's personality dropped to the back, leaving Melinda on the forefront and once again in control over herself - though she could now hear Ruby's thoughts in the back of her mind. She felt her pants and undergarments being slid down her thighs and felt his warm, wet breath on her thighs.

Melinda gasped. A soft sound slipped from her mouth; somewhere inside her, a part that had nothing to do with Ruby still inhabiting her – was a part that was actually enjoying this. She had long imagined, and wanted, to be here with Sam in bed. But she never imagined it like this.

She tried to speak, but found her voice raspy as she felt pressure between her legs. "Sam..." It came out so low, she didn't think he heard. She called his name into the air again. This time, he stopped and looked up, his lips and nose shining bright red. Something seemed to flash in his eyes now upon hearing his name, the dawn of realization.

As though seeing her for the first time, he paused. It was in this moment of clarity that Sam realized something was going on. His senses were back.

The ability to speak seemed lost to him, almost foreign. Quickly getting away Melinda, he wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. He couldn't even bear to look at her, not after what he'd just done. If he thought he felt shame the other night with Ruby, it was absolutely nothing compared to now. And then it hit him. Ruby. The familiar taste in her blood and Melinda's, the strange way Melinda was acting – how could he not have seen it? How could he have been so stupid? From his first taste of blood, he lost himself as something dark took over him. He couldn't stop….

Melinda slid herself off the bed and grabbed her discarded clothes. Sam kept his back toward her as she redressed.

After everything that transpired, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. A lot of different emotions were going through her. She felt confused, conflicted, and hurt.

As she dressed, she remembered something she had read once about addictions concerning magical blood, and she knew about the strong, addictive power it wielded over people. Sam had fallen victim to it. With Ruby still inside, her blood was tainted, which Sam had been feeding off of. He lost control of himself from it. But it didn't fully take away the hurt, only lessened it. Yet, there had been that part of her that was enjoying it.

"Ruby, show yourself," Sam said quietly. His voice held a quiet anger inside it. He turned around as Melinda felt herself falling again inside her own body, and Ruby was once again at the forefront. The brunette girl's eyes turned solid black.

"Sam," she said, acknowledging herself in Melinda's body.

"Ruby, get out of Melinda. Now."

"Why?" she asked. "I'm trying to tell you something."

Sam's eyes glared into Melinda's… or actually Ruby's. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Sam, don't you realize how much better I am for you than Melinda?" She walked closer to Sam, placing a hand on his waist, her fingers slipping slightly below his waistband. "You don't have to hide who you are with me."

"I want you out, and I want you out now."

His voice seeped pure anger, unlike anything she had ever heard from him before. Ruby stepped back.

"If I ever catch you possessing Melinda again, I will personally drag you back to Hell myself. Is that clear?" Sam's voice was sharp and harsh.

Ruby stiffened up inside the body.

"Fine. Your loss, Sam."

She gave him a look before black smoke began pouring quickly from Melinda's mouth. The girl fell over onto the floor, panting, still bleeding from the cuts. Sam rushed over to her and helped her up. He expected her to slap him, scream, pull away, something, but she did none of those things. She looked at him, her eyes normal now.

"Thanks," she said.

Sam almost recoiled from her words. He didn't deserve a thank you from her. He profusely apologized, but saying he was sorry just wasn't adequate enough for the situation at hand. Realizing he was still holding Melinda's hand, he let it go.

"Can – can we talk?" he asked. A heavy weight settled itself in the pit of his stomach. She looked up at him. He didn't care if Ruby was mad; he'd deal with her later. Right now were more pressing matters.

"So," Melinda said, sitting back down on Sam's bed. He sat beside her, rubbing his face with his hands, still smelling the blood on them.

He cleared his throat. "She told me it would help me gear up for Lilith and –"

He couldn't go on. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know much about magical blood, or demon blood, but the little I do know about it- it is addictive stuff. You couldn't help yourself," she replied. "And whether or not it will help you defeat Lilith, I – I couldn't say."

They sat quietly for a few moments, as Melinda tended to her sore arm and chest. Sam looked over at her; the guilt he felt slowly overwhelmed him. Here she sat, clothes bloody from her injuries, taking everything in.

"When did it happen?" he wanted to know.

"When I was at the store. Ruby appeared, saying she needed to tell me something. We went into a backroom when it – it happened."

More silence encompassed them.

"Are you okay?" Sam finally asked, even though he knew the answer. "I mean, she cut you pretty good."

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Chris could heal you, couldn't he? Or Wyatt?"

"It – it would be too hard and embarrassing to explain everything to them. Not to mention, they would probably try and kill you." She tried making a small joke.

Sam nodded, understanding. "But when they see the blood –"

Melinda smiled up at him. "I'll take care of it. And it's pretty late, I should probably be going."

She made to get up. Passing by a mirror, she got a good look at herself. She looked like death warmed over.

"We have bandages and medicine in the bathroom," Sam added.

"Thanks."

Their eyes met. There was something she needed to get off her chest. "Sam, I – I want to apologize, too. These past few days have been difficult for both of us, I mean, with Lilith using me to suck your energy, and now with Ruby using me, the anxiety you must be –"

"No!" Sam nearly jumped off his bed, eyes wide in shock. "You shouldn't have to apologize. I should. I mean, look at what I just did to you! My God, I would've totally understood if you slapped me upside the head! It's the least I deserve!"

"Sam, you couldn't help yourself. I understand."

Melinda reached up and touched his arm. She wanted to reach up and kiss him, but right now wasn't the time. Too much had transpired; she needed time to collect her thoughts. A shiver went down her spine as Sam gently held her face with his hand. When they finally pulled away, Melinda left his room, and Sam felt some of his anxiety lessen.

Sitting down on his bed, he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. Looking down, he saw the knife Ruby used on Melinda. It had cut him now.

He could see the faint trail of blood from where the blade made contact with his skin. Picking up the knife, he threw it across the room.

-0-

Melinda didn't sleep well that night. Her time with Ruby riding her body was still too fresh. This possession hurt in some ways a lot more than Lilith's.

Her mind kept coming back to Sam. Her kind-hearted, shy but loving Sam.

Sam had been dealt some pretty crappy cards in life, and Melinda could understand why he might want to take the easy way this time. Demon blood could be some powerful stuff, but it had its cost.

Melinda knew it would kill the younger Winchester to become what he hunted, and the road of demon blood would take him there. She also knew that there was not just black and white in the world but gray too. The murky path might be the only way to stop Lilith.

But, she wasn't sure she could accept the cost. Sam turning dark would rip her world and most certainly Dean's world apart.

Then there was Dean; he had a right to know. If Chris or Wyatt were thinking of doing something so stupid, she would want to know.

Breaking Sam's trust made her stomach clinch in unease, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading, more in a week. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Second Chances

Authors: princess_schez and gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-13; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Also, does contain some spoilers for S4, even if the fic is AU.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Beta: Princess_schez's friend Lisa.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

Chapter 13

Melinda decided that she needed to tell Dean about Ruby and Sam's uneasy alliance. She quickly dressed and headed to the elder hunter's bedroom.

She knew that Dean would still be asleep and wasn't the nicest person in the morning, but she needed to talk to him before the others awoke and before she lost the nerve.

Melinda opened the bedroom door and made her way to his bed. She lightly sat on the edge and gently shook Dean's shoulder.

"Sammy, go away."

"Dean, I need to talk to you." Melinda kept her voice soft.

Dean jumped up into a sitting position trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"W-What times it?" Dean mumbled out and then his eyes went wide. "Sammy okay?"

Melinda placed a reassuring hand on Dean's arm. "He's fine, but something important has come up."

Dean sagged with relief and then glanced at the night side table and the digital alarm clock. "Better be important; it's 5 a.m. Geesh."

Melinda took a deep breath, not sure how to tell Dean about Ruby and Sam. She raised her arm to brush the hair from her face but was stopped as Dean grabbed her wrist.

"What happened, Melinda? Why is your arm bandaged?" Dean's face was scrunched up in concern.

Melinda sighed. "Ruby happened."

"I'm gonna kill her! Was she here? Damn it, she better not have broke in and got to Sam." Dean was moving to get up when Melinda grabbed him forcefully.

"Stop, please just listen. Let me get this out before I change my mind." Melinda watched as Dean's face lit up in curiosity and he slowly sat back down.

"Fine."

"Ruby possessed me while I was at the grocery store."

Dean grumbled, "Damn it."

Melinda was relieved to see Dean keep his anger in check while she told him what happened.

"And she made a move on Sam using my body. She cut me to turn Sam on."

"What the hell? Sam's not into kinky stuff! I-I mean I don't think so." Dean turned a bit red as he spoke.

"Not that kind of turn on, though I guess it played apart. She's got him convinced that drinking demon blood will make him strong enough to take out Lilith, and I think she's already let him feed once. Ruby wants Sam to kill Lilith, which makes me really suspicious, and she just wants Sam. I think that's why she rode my body because she is jealous of my relationship with him." Melinda looked at Dean, and she could see he was fighting to control his anger. The veins in his neck were standing out.

"I can't believe it. How stupid is he! I'm gonna kill him," Dean spat out.

"No you are gonna stay calm and think about what is going on in Sam's head. He's scared. After what happened before with Lilith, you can't blame him for that. A desperate person will take desperate measures." Melinda could tell her words had sunk in because Dean's face softened.

"Yeah, the kid has been through hell and back. His head is not screwed on straight, but I can't let him do this. I'll find Ruby and kill her," Dean replied as he stood up.

"I'd be all for that, but I think that we need to talk to Sam. We need to let him know that he doesn't need the blood to do this. If we keep Ruby away and concentrate on training Sam, I think we'll be good."

Dean gave her a small smile. "Well, time to wake up Sam and start this little intervention."

-0-

Sam heard a tap on his door. Before he could respond, it opened revealing Dean and Melinda.

Melinda wouldn't look him in the eye, and Dean looked upset.

Sam started to sit up in bed. "Dean?"

"Stow it Sam and listen." Dean was pacing, and Melinda was standing quietly in the corner.

"I know about the demon blood," Dean huffed out as he stopped his pacing and glared at Sam.

Sam looked away. In his gut he knew that this was what had his brother upset. He'd just hoped that Melinda would have talked to him first before telling Dean.

"I can..." Sam was cut off.

"Save it, Sam." Dean sat down on the bed and laid a hand over Sam's, tracing over some of the scars. When he spoke again, his tone was softer. "I get it, Sam, I do. What you've endured... I know you're scared of a repeat of our last face off with Lilith."

Sam looked his brother in the eye, and he could see that his brother was swallowing his emotions. Moisture began to pool in Sam's eyes.

"I was trying to be strong, Dean, but I really didn't believe that ..."

Dean interrupted. "I understand how Ruby lured you to the dark side, but it can't happen again. You can't risk going dark side. You know that never ends well. If you stay on this path, you might eliminate Lilith only to become her predecessor. Demon Dean should have taught you that we need to keep our noses clean."

Sam took a calming breath, trying to get his emotions under control. "I know you're right. I just took the coward's way out, and I'm sorry. I've already hurt Melinda, and if I continue on this path, it's not gonna end well."

Dean smiled. "So no more demon blood?"

Sam nodded. "I'll do this using my powers in a good way — that is if Melinda can stand training me after everything that has happened."

Melinda stepped forward. "Of course, we can start after breakfast."

-0-

Melinda had quickly taken things into her capable hands. She informed her brothers and Bobby that Ruby had ridden her body and made her cut herself. She left out Sam's part in it, but Mel did let the others know that Ruby had been trying to tempt Sam to use demon blood to become strong enough to kill Lilith.

Efforts to keep Ruby away had been stepped up, and her brother's had healed Melinda and Sam's knife wounds.

It was during their morning meeting that Bobby let them know that Lilith had stepped things up and that time was running short. Everyone agreed that they needed to move forward and to prepare for the coming battle.

-0-

"What Bobby said pretty much confirms what Cole said," Chris said as he helped the others clear the table after breakfast. "Lilith's stepping things up… and fast."

Dean heard what they were saying, but he didn't add his own two cents. He was staring out of the kitchen window, watching, waiting for Ruby to show up. He desperately wanted her to show up so he could kill her. Nothing would give him more joy or satisfaction than taking that bitch out.

Sam silently slipped outside. The fresh air felt good on his skin as he waited for the others to come outside.

Sitting down in the grass, underneath a large tree, he heard rustling up ahead. At first, he thought it was the others coming, and as he strained to look, he saw the familiar form of Ruby. She gave him a look, but Sam just glared at her as he never had before. Suddenly, Dean's voice picked up, and Sam directed his eyes over toward the direction his brother's voice came from. He was now coming down the back steps.

Sam gave his brother a small, reassuring smile, but when he looked back in the direction where Ruby was spotted, she was gone.

-0-

"Okay Sam, we're going to start with just some simple warm-ups and then go into the big stuff," Melinda said. She pretended to be reading from some of Bobby's old books, but she hadn't turned the page in some time, so Sam figured she was just using it as an excuse to not have to look at him.

"Chris and Wyatt are going to be bringing in some demons, so you can exorcize them," Melinda continued, as she set down Bobby's book and opened the Book of Shadows. Sam looked at the box of matches, a long tapered candle, and a small notebook and pen sitting beside her. He wondered what they were for. He wasn't sure if asking might make her uncomfortable, so he refrained from doing so. Dean and Bobby watched from some feet away, sitting in a couple of lawn chairs, bottles of holy water and rock salt rounds sitting next to them.

Picking the pen and tablet up, Melinda scribbled something onto the paper and folded it in half, before reaching into her pocket to pull out a small bottle of something. Sam watched, curious as to what she was doing. Setting the paper down, she opened the tiny bottle and dipped a finger in the liquid, which she then ran all over the candle. Then she proceeded to light the candle and lit the edge of the folded paper, mumbling something to herself as the flames incinerated the paper.

Sam recognized the fact that she was doing a spell, but what kind, he didn't know.

For the first time, Melinda looked directly into Sam's eyes. He found himself drawn to hers as she gave him an encouraging smile. The flames went out and the paper's ashes fell to the ground.

"I was just doing a protection spell," she said, as though she were reading his mind. "Sometimes, lighting the spell with fire is part of the process." She blew out the candle and placed a couple of fingers on Sam's throat, feeling it pulsating in anxiety.

By then, Chris and Wyatt retuned with a couple of demons in tow. They were bound and gagged and not looking in the slightest bit pleased. The Halliwell brothers threw them onto the ground unceremoniously and moved away to give Sam room.

"Okay, Sam, you know what to do." Feeling stronger, he stood before their recent visitors and removed their gags.

Their eyes turned black and they glared at Sam.

"We'll see you in Hell, you bastard!"

Sam watched them for a moment before raising his right arm.

"Remember Sam, focus," Melinda said. "Just breathe."

He concentrated on the first demon; black smoke began to issue from his mouth, but it pulled back in.

The demon jeered at Sam, taunting him with, "Is that all you got?"

Sam focused all his energy on expelling the demon. Placing a finger on his throat, he got it right this time. Black smoke billowed out from the innocent person as he collapsed onto the ground. Sam knelt down to check a pulse; it was faint, but still there. He signaled to Chris to take him to the hospital, which he did.

Now that left the other, a woman. She didn't appear afraid of Sam; instead, she too jeered and taunted the Winchester.

"Too bad you won't be able to save this meat suit," she scoffed. "It's already dead."

Sam looked at her; he felt his fist clench.

Melinda rested a hand on his shoulder, silently giving him comfort. The demon's eyes met Melinda's, and a small smirk crossed her face. She turned her attentions and taunts to Melinda now.

"The little slut seems so fond of you. Interesting, I thought witches and hunters were taboo." She sneered up at Sam and watched as he again raised his arm.

Melinda saw the look in his eyes, and sensing trouble, she gently patted his shoulder, silently telling him that she wasn't upset by the demon's words, but he pulled away.

He inhaled deeply, anger now filling him from the fact that the demon insulted Melinda. That was low, considering everything she had been through recently. Hatred filled him unlike anything he felt before, and he focused this burning energy into destroying the vile filth before him.

He didn't touch his throat this time to tap into the chakras, and black smoke didn't appear. Instead, her whole body seemed to glow. Her eyes burned bright, and she screamed in pain. However, Sam didn't let up; he kept focusing on the task at hand. Sweat was beading up on his brow…. Anger seemed to work better for him than the chakras….

Dean and Bobby watched closely. They looked at one another, unsure what was going on. Wyatt watched as Chris reappeared beside him. The demon gave a final gasp as she fell over, dead. It took a moment for Sam to snap out of his trance. Everyone watched, wide-eyed.

"Sam, do you know what you just did?" Melinda asked, quietly.

He looked at the demon then at Melinda. "I think I –"

"-killed it," she finished. "I didn't know you could do that. I – I mean we were just going to practice exorcizing them and then go onto the big stuff. I knew you could vanquish demons, but not like that."

"I – I didn't either. Maybe my powers are growing. Maybe this is how I can stop Lilith." Sam looked slightly hopeful.

Dean was preparing to say something when another voice, belonging to Castiel, came forward. Standing behind him was a red-haired woman. Anna. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable. He remembered everything in the lead up to the first battle. Him, her, the backseat of the Impala…. She looked at Dean, but she didn't seem to remember the same. Then again, if she did remember, she wasn't showing it. Angels tended to have limited emotions….

"Speaking of Lilith, she is moving fast," said Castiel. "The battle to stop her needs to take place soon, or all will be lost. There aren't many seals left."

"We're not going into this half cocked again," Dean snapped. "Last time we did, Sam almost died. And in case you weren't aware, we've been having some other demon problems as of late."

He gave a quick glance at Melinda, whose face started to flush.

Castiel gave Dean a look. "Taking out Lilith will hopefully eliminate the other problems."

Anna, now speaking up, faced Wyatt and Chris. "You need to speak with your Whitelighters. It's important." No sooner had she said it, that a familiar jingling echoed in both brothers' ears. Excusing themselves, they orbed away.

"Be strong," Anna continued. "Things will be different than last time. Dean, don't let the pain and guilt consume you. You couldn't help what happened in Hell."

And in a rush of wind and flapping wings, Castiel and Anna were also gone.

"What is it with them and dropping bad news on us then leaving? And they call that a pep talk?" Dean grumbled. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the front door, and Bobby went to answer.

"You do something with that body. It ain't doing much for the décor of the place," he said.

Sam and Melinda moved the body out of sight with Dean's help. They would have to wait until Evil Boy or Glow-Worm reappeared to dispose of it. A small smile curved Dean's lips as he thought this….

By the time the body was hidden from plain sight, Bobby came limping back into the yard.

"Who was at the door?" Sam asked.

"Josh and Jefferson. Seems Lilith's gotten quiet. They think this is the proverbial calm before the storm. Seems Castiel was right. Lilith's stepping up her game."

Dean shook his head and grumbled under his breath. He didn't know if Sam was – or would ever be – ready for this. It was a risk he didn't want to take. They escaped the first time, but would they succeed this time? If they didn't, it would be his fault. It was his fault for starting it in the first place. No matter what Anna said, he couldn't shake the guilt he felt.

-0-

When Chris and Wyatt got back some time later, they found the group sitting in the panic room.

"Talk about getting an earful," Chris complained, taking the steps two at a time. Wyatt followed just behind him.

Everyone looked up from the books.

"According to the Elders, they feel Sam has the power to take out Lilith," Wyatt spoke up. Everyone looked at one another before turning back to the older Halliwell. "But he needs to use only the chakras to tap into his powers and not let his emotions get the better of him, or else the power might consume him," he continued.

Chris added, "And it seems Lilith has left South Dakota, which is why it's been quiet lately. The Elders aren't sure where she went, but they think she may have popped up in... wait for it... San Francisco."

"Oh my God!" Melinda exlaimed. "We have to go there. Did they say why she might be there?"

"A seal," Chris replied. "There's a seal there she wants to break. The Elders gave us a couple of leads."

"What if we run into her? Sam might not be ready yet!" Dean spoke up, voicing his concerns.

"If we just go and prevent the breaking of the seal, we can hopefully by some more time and train Sam more," Wyatt replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sam said, jumping up from his seat. "We should go now!"

"How?" Bobby asked.

Chris gave the elderly hunter a sly kind of grin.

"Oh, no! We're not orbing," Bobby said firmly.

"We have no other choice, and we really could use your expertise if Lilith is in San Francisco," said Melinda. She had this almost pleading look in her eyes, the kind that Sam would get when he wanted to do something that Dean didn't want to.

Bobby looked at the young girl and sighed, remembering full well the first and only time he traveled via the cosmic taxi – and not liking it one bit. But it appeared he had no choice.

"I guess we're orbing then." Bobby sighed as Chris took hold of his arm.

"I've never traveled like this before," Dean said with some trepidation. In the back of his mind, he could see Chris dropping him into some volcano to get even with him for all those times he called him Glow-Worm. Dean inwardly smirked as he thought if the shoe was on the other foot, he might've considered it, but he didn't have the powers of a Glow-Worm, nor did he ever want them.

"It'll be fine," Chris said. "Just hold on, and you won't fall." Too bad, though.

Groaning, Dean grabbed Bobby's other arm as Chris orbed them away in a flash of blue and white lights.

Sam held Wyatt's arm as Melinda grabbed Sam's free hand and held the Book of Shadows close to her. Wyatt placed a hand on both their shoulders before they too disappeared.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading and especially to those reviewing! More in a week.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Second Chances

Authors: princess_schez and gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-13; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Also, does contain some spoilers for S4, even if the fic is AU.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Beta: Princess_schez's friend Lisa.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

Chapter 14

It felt like a roller coaster ride with out the sights and sounds of one, but soon Sam felt his feet touch the ground. Melinda was still holding his hand and he turned to smile at her and then glanced around at the rest of the crew.

Dean and Bobby were white as sheets and Sam was sure he wasn't much better off. Orbing when one is not used to it can be quite taxing to the body and mind.

Dean broke the silence. "Damn it, if I have to travel that way, why couldn't it be a cute Jeanie performing magic instead of Glow Worm and his siblings."

Chris smirked. "I could have dropped you, so suck it up dude."

Bobby took off his baseball hat and scratched his head before putting it back on. "That was some ride. So this here your parent's house?"

Bobby gestured his thumb at a Victorian style home that was situated in front of them.

Melinda smiled. "Yes it is, why don't you guys come in and meet the family."

Sam squeezed her small hand that was in his. "I have a better idea. Why don't you guys go in ahead of us and explain everything to your family. I think it would be better that way."

Bobby piped in. "Yeah and it will give us old folk a minute to get our bearings."

Dean huffed. "Don't include me in the old folk, okay? I'm plenty young, though a breather would be nice."

Sam noticed a small park area a few blocks down from the house. "Why don't we just walk down to the park and you guys come and get us when your ready for us to meet the family?"

Wyatt nodded. "Sounds like a plan, cause I think we've got some major explaining to do. It might take us a bit guys."

Bobby gruffed out. "Take all the time you need cause my weary bones need some rest."

Melinda leaned in and gave Sam a brief hug. "I'm so excited that you're gonna meet my family."

Sam blushed. "Yeah, well I hope they don't shoot me. I'm quite a bit older than you."

Melinda smiled brightly. "Oh they'll love you!"

Chris grinned. "Alright you love birds, if your done we need to get this done."

Sam felt his face flush even more as he released Melinda allowing her to retreat with her brothers.

She turned and winked as she headed up the steps.

-0-

Dean placed an arm around his brother and started to guide him away from the house. "Sam, she has got it bad for you man."

Sam shrugged. "I know, but I wish she didn't Dean."

Sam slowed down and turned, noticing that Bobby was following them at a slower pace. Dean let go of Sam and they both turned to face the older hunter.

Sam was worried that Bobby wasn't up for the two block walk. "Bobby we can sit down here if you want."

Bobby smirked. "You two are talking about stuff that brothers should talk about. I'll just take a leisurely stroll and catch up with you at the park."

Sam felt himself blushing again as he nodded and turned back to start their trek to the park. Dean stepped in besides him.

Dean cleared his throat and spoke. "So Sammy, whats with the I wish she didn't part?"

Sam sighed, wishing that he didn't have to have this conversation. "Where do I even begin?"

Dean's shoulder bumped his. "Give it a try."

Sam took a calming breath and began. "There was a reason I hadn't tried to find her Dean. I really feel connected to her but...shes way to young now. When we meet it was perfect but now, I'm old enough to be her father."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Yeah well, that can't be the only and most legit reason because men and woman have taken younger lovers for years and with happy results so thats not gonna fly with me."

Sam knew it was a weak reason but still valid in his book. The problem was he really didn't want to delve into the more personal ones but he knew Dean would not give up until he had all the answers.

"Fine, I'm broken Dean. Inside and out. I know that her brother's healed me and that was great but I still bear the scars both physically and mentally. She is smart, beautiful and has a life full of promise. Melinda should not be saddled with someone who has panic attacks, nightmares and still sees a shrink weekly!" Sam felt his emotions getting away from him, his face was flushed with anger and embarrassment at what his life had become.

Dean sighed and pointed out a bench as they reached the park. Sam was relieved that the park was empty and that the bench was tucked near a far away corner.

Quietly both boys approached the bench and sat down. Sam made a point to sit away from Dean. He needed space to think.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke. "Sam, I can't even begin to say that I understand what you are feeling because I don't. It tears me up to see you hurting. But when you are with Melinda, you light up. I just want you to have a little happiness, like I have with Donna and her son. Maybe a committed relationship is not in the cards but a friendship with Melinda might do you good."

Sam gave his brother a half hearted smile. He loved that no matter what he always had Dean in his corner. "I appreciate the concern, really I do. But there are other things that I haven't ... I don't want to discuss with you. I've broke her trust and I don't even understand how she can be around me. In my mind, I'm just bad news for her. But, you know what? This discussion maybe a mute point."

Dean turned and looked at Sam, confusion plain on his face. "What do you mean Sam?"

Sam looked away, trying to find the courage to say what needed to be said. "I might not survive the attack on Lilith this time so its a bit early to worry about ...."

Before Sam could finish, Dean had stood and bent down in front of Sam taking his hands in his own. "Sammy, I swear we are gonna make it this time. You are gonna win, we are gonna win. There will be no doubts, because that will get us killed. Kiddo, I know this is hard especially after what happened last time but you have to believe that we will win."

Sam swallowed the emotions that bubbled up and gave his brother a watery smile. "I want to believe that Dean. I do."

"No want to it Sam, just believe. For me? Okay kiddo?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah for you."

-0-

Bobby scoped the park out and once he was satisfied that there were no threats and that the boys had had time for a good chat he joined them on the park bench sitting between both boys.

"So boys, did you get things worked out?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah, lover boy here is gonna focus on kicking Lilith's butt back to hell or worse and then we'll deal with the other stuff."

Sam looked up and glared. "Dean, stop talking about me like I'm a kid."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah well, we do need to stay focused on the hunt at hand. I know that you really like Melinda and it would be nice if you two could work something out but for now lets concentrate on killing Lilith."

Both boys nodded and got quiet.

Bobby sighed. He hated to bring up the Ruby subject but some things just needed to be clear before the hunt started.

"So you boys know that Ruby is not gonna just give up." Bobby could hear both boys grumbling.

Dean spoke first. "Yeah well, I'll be ready for her and it will be poetic justice to take her out with her own little demon killing knife."

Sam sighed. "I do doubt she will stay out of this. She doesn't have faith I can take Lilith without her help."

Bobby turned towards Sam. "Thats true but it don't matter. What matters is that you believe you can take Lilith without Ruby's damn help. The Whitelighters think so and thats an awful big endorsement in my book. More than we've ever had before."

Dean shuffled beside Bobby. "You trust them?"

Bobby smiled. "Hell boy, more than the angels. You don't see Whitelighters trying to take each other out because some of them want the Apocalypse do ya? No, they have mankind's interest at heart."

Sam placed a hand on Bobby's arm. "So do you think they would help us in battle? I mean they can heal me or Dean if one of us gets hurt. Thats a lot more than the angels did last time."

Bobby saw the hope in Sam's eyes and he hated to crush it. "Boy, I know they're capable. Heck the Halliwell boys are capable and I see that as an advantage but I can't say that it will be enough to help us win. To win this battle, you've got to be strong enough to take Lilith out, plain and simple. My trust lies in you Sam."

Bobby watched as Sam swallowed his emotions down before speaking. "I just hope I don't damn us all."

-0-

"So, now we're trying to find out what seal she's after here in San Francisco," Chris finished. It had taken them a good deal of time to explain in detail all that had happened in the last few days. Like, who Lilith was, what the sixty-six seals were, who Castiel was, among other things. It had alternated between the three siblings to fully tell their parents the story as they sat around the dining room table.

The only thing was they had come to the silent agreement not to tell their parents about Melinda's two possessions.

It would probably be safer that way, Melinda thought. And there were only brief mentions of Ruby's knife, or Ruby herself, but nothing about how she used her blood to lure Sam. There were some things her parents didn't need to know about. And there were some details of the things she and Sam did… or almost did, that her brothers didn't even know about.

"Well," Piper said after a moment, looking between her kids and Leo, and taking everything in they had told her. "I guess it wasn't just any old demon hunt in South Dakota."

"No," Chris began, "we –"

"And I guess there weren't any phones there, either?" Piper had a small smile on her face.

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't call," Chris continued.

Piper nodded. "I know, I just worry about you three. If I hadn't heard from you guys, I would've had to call Paige and had her check in on you three..."

"I promise that next time I'll make sure to let you know that we're safe."

His mom smiled. "If your friends are still outside, you should invite them in."

"I'll go get them, then," Melinda replied. She turned and made to leave, only reaching as far as the front door when Chris and Wyatt both made kissy faces.

It was times like this she hated having brothers.

-0-

Sam looked around the park, thinking about what Dean had said, about trying to have a friendship with Melinda. It was something, better than not having her in his life at all. But in regards to taking it further, he just didn't know. It was just a matter of whether he would survive the battle with Lilith…. Everything seemed to depend on that.

"You guys ready?"

Sam turned and saw Melinda standing before them. Dean got up, followed – slowly – by Bobby.

Sam got up and the group followed Melinda back to the old Victorian house. Along the way, Dean couldn't help but wonder what the inside of a witch family's house would look like. He had his thoughts – like a large black cauldron in the living room, or something. Or maybe they had a black cat….

They reached the front door, which Melinda held opened for them. No sooner had the Winchesters and Bobby entered, that a petite woman approached them.

"You guys must be the Winchesters, and Mr. Singer," Piper greeted, extending her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you all. The kids have told us a lot about you."

"Mom, we're not kids," Chris groaned quietly.

"All good things, I hope," Dean smirked – silently thinking of Demon Dean while shaking Piper's hand. And for the record, he didn't see any large cauldrons, or cats. "You two must be twins or something. You look a lot like."

Melinda turned so nobody could see her roll her eyes. But she was smiling all the same. People always said that about them, so she was used to it by now.

Piper smiled and shook her head. "A compliment for me, but not so much for Melinda." She looked at the elder Winchester. "You must be Dean, right?"

He nodded in reply. "The man, the myth, the legend."

She laughed as Sam made his way over to shake her hand now. He couldn't help but silently agree with Dean's statement. Looking at Piper was like looking at Melinda, only 30-something years into the future. It was true; mothers and daughters did look a lot alike.

"It's great to finally meet you, Mrs. Halliwell," Sam added, now shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Piper. So, you're the infamous Sam? Melinda talks about you a lot, so it's great to finally meet you all." She gave him a small wink, reminiscent of her daughter's.

Sam could feel his face redden a bit. He wasn't surprised that Melinda talked about him.

By then, Bobby came forward to introduce himself. When Leo shook Dean's and Bobby's hands, he gave them a friendly smile, but with Sam, it almost seemed forced. But once everyone had gotten acquainted, Piper invited everyone to stay for an early lunch.

-0-

Leo led them into the dining room, where a wonderful aroma wafted in from the kitchen.

"Something sure smells good," Dean commented. He moseyed into the kitchen, following his nose, to where a large black pot was boiling on the stove. Lifting up the lid, he saw a red sauce that looked quite tasty. And it smelled like nothing he had ever smelled before. He inhaled deeply.

"Ah, I wouldn't taste that if I were you," Piper said, coming up from behind him. She reached to turn off the stove.

"I just was wondering what smelled so good," he replied.

"It won't taste good, believe me. It's demon vanquishing potion."

Everyone in the adjoining room heard; Sam and Bobby weren't doing anything to hide their laughter at Dean's look of disgust. He gave them a strong glare as he walked back to the dining room and sat beside Sam. Melinda was sitting on Sam's other side.

"Don't worry, I'll whip up something edible," Piper called over from the kitchen with a sly grin. While Leo bottled up the potions, Piper got clean dishes from the cabinet and began preparing lunch.

"So," Dean began, trying to keep the tone light, "you guys make vanquishing potions in your kitchen?"

"Most of them we do, but some we make in the attic," Melinda answered. "Some of the ingredients we need to keep fresh to use, like demon flesh, and mandrake root, which can spoil pretty quickly, and –"

"I'm sorry, did you just say demon flesh?" Dean repeated the words, feeling slightly green around the gills.

Melinda looked at the faces around the table, and at Sam and Bobby, who also seemed slightly taken aback. The only ones who weren't were Chris and Wyatt.

"Um, some vanquishing potions require some of the demon's flesh in order to work. It's not like we keep it next to the steaks or anything."

Her dad then joined them and looked around the table, where they sat in a few moments of silence. Leo seemed unusually quiet, occasionally giving Sam the evil eye. Chris noticed this and kicked Melinda's foot under the table. Not that he would normally bother, but he knew what Dad's look meant. He always got it whenever Melinda brought a boyfriend over. And since her last one turned out to be a demon, their dad seemed to be stepping up the intensity level and was directing it at Sam, knowing that he was the one who Melinda had strong feelings for. He was fine with Dean and Bobby, but not Sam.

"So," Leo began, looking now at Dean, "what do you do for a living?"

"I fix cars and help old Bobby here run the salvage yard –"

"Who you calling old? You ain't no young spring chicken yourself," Bobby retorted waspishly.

"It brings in enough money so we can get by," Dean continued, ignoring Bobby's protest.

"What about hunting?" Leo asked

Dean gave Sam a look, and answered, "Until recently, we had mostly given up that life. I just did some minor things here and there, with Sam doing the research bit."

"But it was Melinda and her brothers that helped us get back into in the big stuff again," Sam spoke up.

Melinda gave Sam a small smile, but as her dad now looked toward Sam, he had something almost reminiscent of a frown on his face. Melinda caught it this time. She couldn't believe it; he was doing the same thing he always did. Discreetly reaching under the table, Melinda touched Sam's hand, feeling it quiver a bit as she did, and silently telling him not to be bothered by her dad's lack of friendliness with him.

Thankfully they were spared another uncomfortable silence when Piper had returned with some sandwiches and soup, which she served. The green feeling Dean felt earlier was gone, and soon he was going to town on the food. It was plainly obvious to the Winchester's and Bobby where Melinda had learned her cooking skills. Her mother was truly talented to take simple soup and sandwiches and make it tasty.

As the continued to eat, the phone in the kitchen began to ring.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see who it is when were done," Piper said.

-0-

Once the dishes were cleared from the table, Bobby decided to venture out and bring up the subject of the seals.

"They told us about them," Piper said as she looked at her kids. "We didn't know you were getting involved in something so… enormous."

"We didn't know either, but we can't back out now," Melinda replied. "A few of the seals have already broken, and we have to stop the rest from doing so."

"We got word from the Elders that one of the seals Lilith wants to break is here in San Francisco," Wyatt added. "We just have to figure out what it is before it's too late."

Chris was opening his mouth to speak when the doorbell chimed loudly. Piper excused herself, and a second later, she reappeared with another woman in tow. She looked a lot like Piper….

"Aunt Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked.

"I tried calling, but got no answer. I wanted to ask Chris something." Her tone of voice seemed slightly angry.

"What's – what's up?" he asked, shifting slightly in his seat.

"Is it true that you went and saw Cole the other day?"

Piper looked at her sister, and then at Chris, a look of surprise mingled with shock on her face. "Is this true?"

He nodded, and Phoebe groaned, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "He came and saw me the other day, saying how you contacted him about some demon info. I thought he was just lying and –"

"I'm sorry, but he's a good source of info and we needed all the help we can get," Chris replied. "I thought he might've known something about the seals and –"

"Seals? He started to mention something about that, but I didn't catch what. I – I," she looked down now, "forced him to leave."

When she looked up, she finally got a good look at the three newcomers at the table.

"This is Bobby Singer," Piper began, changing the subject and indicating the closer of the three. Bobby nodded. "Bobby, this is my sister, Phoebe."

Once they exchanged greetings, Piper now looked in the direction of the Winchesters, and said, "This is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Phoebe gave them a friendly wave and "Hello." She leaned over to Piper and whispered, "Is that the Dean?"

Piper nodded, but said quietly, "But he's not evil anymore."

Dean heard parts of the conversation. Apparently, he still had a bit of a reputation with the Halliwells, but he didn't say anything about it. Sam and Bobby didn't quite know how to approach the topic either.

Melinda cleared her throat to break the uncomfortable air around them. Dean was grateful and gave the younger Halliwell a small, but grateful smile.

"I know you don't like Cole, Aunt Phoebe, but would it be okay if we summoned him here? We need any bit of help we can get if we want to stop the breaking of the seals."

Phoebe sat down at the table thinking over her niece's request. She didn't want to involve Cole, but something was telling her this needed to be done. Any ill feelings she had toward him would just have to be put aside, for the greater good. These seals didn't sound good.

"First, tell me about these seals."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Second Chances

Authors: Princess_schez and Gidgetgal9

Rating: PG-15; language, violence, sexual situations, AU. Certain future chapters will be rated R.

Fandom: Charmed/Supernatural

Beta: This chapter- Floralia

Summary: A chance encounter and a spike in demonic activity reunite the Halliwells and the Winchesters in the future… with dire consequences.

Characters: Sam and Dean Winchester; Bobby Singer; Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell; Ruby; Lilith; Castiel; Anna; Cole Turner; Lenore

Disclaimer: We own nothing from either Charmed or Supernatural. Everything belongs to their respective owners. We're merely having fun with them.

The Road So Far: This is a sequel to the fic, Witches, Demons and Hunters – Oh My! It is recommended to read that story first, just so you'll know what is transpiring here.

Second Chances 15

Over the next hour at the Halliwell home, lunch was served and a detailed explanation of who and what Cole the demon was- was laid out.

Sam could understand Phoebe's reluctance to summoning the demon. He admired her strength.

Trying to make himself helpful, he and Dean helped clear and clean the lunch dishes while the others prepared to summon Cole. Sam was mindful to avoid Leo, Melinda's dad. He knew the handsome patriarch of the family did not approve of him from the icy stares he had received upon entering the house.

Not that he blamed Leo, he totally understood the man's reaction to him. In fact if he was Melinda's father, he could imagine himself acting in a similar fashion.

Sam knew he was no good for Melinda. The age difference alone was enough to be wary of but throw in his past, his lifestyle and that would be enough for any rational person to question the sanity of them being a couple. At this point with the reception he was receiving from Leo, he was beginning to second guess even continuing a friendship after the battle with Lilith.

Melinda laid a hand on his arm, pulling him from his musings. "Sam, don't let my dad get to you, okay?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm fine, really."

Melinda smirked. "Yeah, whatever. So I've been sent to ask you, Dean and Bobby to go and sit out back while we summon Cole."

Sam gave her a confused look. "Is this a secret summoning ritual?"

Melinda sighed. "No, its just the Phoebe only wants family around while he is summoned."

Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "Makes perfect sense. I'll grab Dean and Bobby and we'll head outside. Just come get us when you're ready for us."

Melinda gave his arm a squeeze before disengaging. "Thanks, I will."

-0-

Sam grabbed his brother and Bobby and they made themselves comfortable in the backyard sitting in very comfortable patio furniture. Sam appreciated the comfort, because while the Halliwell brothers had healed him, his hip still became stiff with overuse.

"So Sammy boy, I don't think Pops like you." Dean said smirking as he downed another glass of homemade lemonade Piper had made for them to enjoy during the summoning.

Sam sighed. "No I don't think he does. But I don't blame Leo at all, I'm way too old and damaged for Melinda."

Dean's smirk dropped. "Dude, I was kidding. You are a perfect match for Melinda. Leo and the rest of the family would be luck for you to be part of it. I know the situation doesn't lend itself to the whole dating thing but if things were different..."

Dean suddenly got quiet and Sam knew why. This discussion was a mute point. Their focus right now had to be the hunt and afterwards...well afterwards Sam didn't envision much more than friendship being possible.

Bobby shifted in his seat. "So boys, what do we know about this Cole character? And why is everyone so hush hush about him."

Sam smiled in relief at Bobby's changing of the subject. "Well, from what Melinda has shared with me, Cole is one powerful demon only he is also half human. He is in love with Phoebe and has always wanted to be with her. Lets just say that didn't work out well, but because of his love for her, he has tried to do good."

Dean frowned. "So their summoning a powerful demon, that doesn't sound good."

Bobby took off his hat and scratched his head before replacing it. "Yeah well get this, the boys told me he was once The Source of All Evil. Quite a title there, but that their aunts and mom vanquished him into limbo. So not so powerful now, but a good source of information, I guess. I just wasn't real clear on it."

Dean huffed. "I'm still not clear. But as long as dude is in limbo, I guess it doesn't hurt to talk to him. Not sure how they can bring him here and still talk or whatever."

Sam rubbed his face in confusion. "I'm not sure on that myself but Melinda said something about opening a portal to where ever Cole is."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, sounds a bit to Star Trekky to me but whatever."

Before Sam could reply, Melinda stepped out the back door and headed towards them.

Melinda approached hesitantly not giving eye contact.

Sam reached for her hand and took it in his. "How did it go? Did you find out about the seal?"

Melinda slowly gave Sam eye contact and he could see a bit of fear there. "Sam, Cole is still in the attic. He insisted that he needed to talk to you, alone."

Dean started to stand. "Hell no."

Melinda looked at Dean and gave him a reassuring smile. "Sam would be safe, Cole is still trapped. We can talk to him and he can pass objects but he is not allowed to actually leave."

Dean relaxed slightly. "Then why the gloomy face?"

Melinda glared. "I just don't like not knowing what Cole wants to say to Sam, that's all. I don't want him filling his head with stupid ideas."

Sam let go of Melinda's hand and stood. "Enough. Damn it, quit treating me like I'm fragile or that I'll break. I know that I've had issues and still do but I'm not backing down from this fight. I can't. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Cole."

Sam stomped off before Melinda could catch up to him and in his hurry to get away he nearly ran into Chris when he entered the house.

"Whoa, slow down there Sasquatch."

"Sorry Chris, uh, I'm supposed to talk to Cole." Sam shifted nervously.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him. The rest of the family came downstairs as requested by him." Chris nodded towards the stairs.

"So Chris, is there anything I should know about Cole before we talk?" Sam asked quietly.

"Don't be afraid, he's kind of intimidating but he can't hurt you and I really think he is trying to help us. He gave us lots of useful information on the seal."

"Then why doesn't Melinda want me to do this?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Well, Cole is a straight shooter, he's not gonna hold any punches. If he doesn't like you, you'll know it right away and she's afraid he might threaten you or that sort of thing. I think she's wrong, in fact we had some words about it. But relax Sam, no matter what he tells you, we can deal with it as a group. As a group, we're gonna beat this." Chris gave Sam a reassuring smile and pointed toward a doorway.

"He's in there, come down when you're done and we can close the portal."

Sam gave Chris a nod and then took a deep relaxing breath before entering the room.

In the middle of the attic room that seemed very organized was a glowing doorway, and inside was an imposing looking male. He was tall, although not as tall as Sam. His hair was very dark and his eyes were very bright.

"You must be Sam Winchester? I wanna say you're shorter than I imagined but that is far from the truth. In fact, I think the stories I have heard about you, have really not done you justice. You are quite the male specimen. But of course with your destiny you would be, huh?" Cole was smirking and it sent a chill down Sam's back.

"Can we cut to the chase? You wanted to talk to me?" Sam tried to keep his voice calm.

"Oh sure, I like a man who is all business. But before I tell you want I've decided to share, I want you to know one thing. It's best for you to know my motives. I know you haven't had the best results in trusting demons."

"No, so get on with it."

"Patience Young Skywalker. So there is only one reason I even have an interest in this."

Before Cole could say more, Sam spoke. "Phoebe."

Cole's eyebrows quirked. "I see you've been informed about me. Good, it'll save me from going over my awesome bio. Phoebe is my life and love. I will not see Hell on Earth because of what it would do to her. If you fail, that is a very likely outcome so I want you to succeed."

Sam nodded tightly. "Okay, so we're on the same page, what do you want to share with me?"

"I won't go over the seal that is going to be broken here because the others can fill you in on that. What I want to tell you is, you must kill Lilith soon. If you let her get to the last seal, then you are doomed."

Sam swallowed hard. "Why?"

"You killing Lilith is the last seal. It will release Lucifer from his cage and your life will be over." Cole said in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't want to live if Lucifer rose and I was the reason." Sam stammered out.

"Oh you won't be killed, like I said your life would be over. You are Lucifer's vessel. He would take over your body and if you thought having Meg inside you was bad, it would be nothing compared to that."

Sam stumbled back a bit. "No..."

"Sam, get a hold of yourself. You will stop Lilith soon and that won't happen. I have confidence in you and the Halliwells."

Sam tried to catch his breath. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have your ace in the hole so to speak." Cole gave him a look, like Sam was dinner and he was starving. It made Sam want to look away.

"What are you talking about?"

Cole held his hand out with a small vile in it. "This is it. Inside is my blood. It will give you the power to kill Lilith. It's far more powerful than Ruby's, who I might add did want you to kill Lilith but she would have dragged her feet until the last seal because she wants her lord to rise."

Sam felt his world closing in on him. He had been so close to giving in to Ruby, to evil incarnate. "I can't take your blood. I promised to stay clean, to do this using the things Melinda taught me."

Cole sighed. "I know and it might work- might. But can you take that chance? Take this vial, and if in battle you are losing then drink it. It'll be your safety net because you have to kill her soon, the seals are breaking fast."

Sam stood mesmerized by the vial, not sure what to do.

"Take it, now." Cole ordered him and it snapped Sam into action. He moved forward and reluctantly took it.

"Good boy. Now put it in your pocket and do not share that you have it with the others. It'll be our little secret. You can share the other information if you want, or not. I just thought you should know exactly what you are up against. Just do me a favor and don't screw up, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best."

Cole smirked. "You better or I'll find a way to kick your ass. So get out of here and send Phoebe up, I want to say goodbye."

Sam gave Cole a small smile of thanks and turned to head downstairs.

-0-

Dean hated to wait, but it seemed that was what the day was made for. First he had to wait at the park, then outside in the yard and now in the living room.

This last wait had been the hardest. It was everything he could do not to go upstairs to fetch Sam away from the supposedly ex-demon, Cole. In his book, once a demon always a demon.

He was about to suggest checking on his brother when he noticed Sam making his way down the stairs. It was like all the air had been taken out of his younger brother. He was moving like he was a zombie. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he spoke.

"Phoebe, Cole wants to say goodbye."

The petite witch nodded and made her way upstairs with Piper.

Dean motioned for Sam to sit next to him on the couch before the he fell down. "So Sam?"

Sam slowly sat. "I think we should wait on the others before we start sharing information."

Dean huffed but before he could reply, Chris spoke up.

"That's a good idea Sam. It shouldn't take Mom and Phoebe long to shut the portal."

Dean sighed in frustrating and slung his right arm around the couch so that it was behind Sam. He needed to be close to his brother. Sam seemed really off and that troubled Dean. Hell, this whole situation troubled Dean.

What was probably only five minutes felt like forever, especially with the uncomfortable silence that the room had taken on.

Dean could hear the sisters before he could see them. They were whispering loudly and as the came into view he could tell that Phoebe had been crying. Piper held her close. _ Great, upset sisters probably meant another delay in getting the facts. _

He hated being that way, but when it came to Sam he couldn't help it. There was a lot of mumbling and reassuring among family members before everyone was finally seated.

Leo cleared his throat. "I guess we need to discuss what we have learned so that we can plan."

Dean couldn't help the words that came out. "Ya think?"

Sam shot him a warning look and Dean sighed. "Sorry, just antsy."

Leo nodded. "So, we learned about the seal that is to be broken here in San Francisco. It's a bit complicated so bear with me. It involves the Nob Hill area at the end of this week, on the first day of the full moon, so we do have a week to prepare."

"Is that enough time to train?" Sam asked nervously.

Melinda piped up in a strong voice. "Yes, I know it can be done."

Leo nodded. "It is going to take place in the underground sewer systems of Nob Hill so we need to do some scrying to get an exact location. At least the location lowers the percentage of involving innocents."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, and from my experience with the lore here in San Fran, isn't that a popular place for vampire nests?"

Leo shifted in his seat. "Yes sir, this seal deals with vampires. Lilith is trying to create an unholy child. An abomination. In order to do this she needs three things. A female vampire who gave birth before turning, a male virgin, and demon blood. The blood has to be from a very powerful demon and the ritual involved has to be performed at midnight on the month's first full moon."

Dean could see Bobby pondering the information. The elder hunter nodded. "So are we sure that this is indeed what is going down? How reliable is this demon?"

Leo sighed. "He doesn't want the Apocalypse and I trust him on that. Cole has a pulse on the demon world even stuck in limbo like he is. In fact, Lilith had tried to free Cole so that he could be the one to provide the blood. She failed and now she is stuck with the task."

Dean's eyes widened with that news. "The bitch is gonna be there? I'm gonna..."

Bobby huffed. "Shut up and listen boy!"

Dean clamped his mouth shut and tried to get his anger under control.

Leo glanced at Dean and continued. "So we just need to train Sam and scry for the exact location. It wouldn't hurt for all of us to be armed going in, I don't know how many demons will be with her. The vampire, or vampires, might also be a problem."

Sam cleared his voice. "Uh, how does this all happen? Do we know the mechanics of what they want to do?"

Leo huffed. "Sex, an Unholy Union."

Dean started to get smart back when Melinda beat him to the punch.

"Dad, be nice. Sam asked a valid point and he wasn't there when Cole explained this to us. The mechanics are gross Sam. The vampire is strapped to an alter table and force fed the demon blood, or I guess with a vampire not force fed. The male virgin is then forced to drink the demon blood too. Once the blood is drank, there is a spoken part to the ritual and then a demon will possess the virgin and the union will occur, with the guarantee of a pregnancy. I think Cole did say this particular baby would grow and develop within four weeks and then be born. The birth itself also being a broken seal so basically this is a two for one deal."

Dean then looked at his brother. "So Sammy, care to share with the class what you learned?"

Sam looked at Dean and he could tell the kid was pretty shook up. Dean gave him a reassuring smile and waited for his response.

-0-

Sam looked uncomfortably toward Dean, trying to convey as best as he could, "We'll talk later," and thankfully Dean understood. His older brother was curious as to why his brother didn't – or couldn't – share now, but he would just have to try and remain patient. Patience was a virtue he just didn't have, but he gave Sam the benefit of the doubt.

Sam didn't want to bring it up because it involved Ruby's true motives – and if Lilith was a sore subject with Dean, so was Ruby. It was hard to discuss what Cole had said – with the demon blood and all – without admitting to Melinda's family he had a problem with the stuff. If Leo didn't like him now, Sam wondered how he would even react to hearing something like that.

But he knew the others were eager to learn what Cole told him, so he tried to quickly think up a safe reply. "Um, Cole just wanted to give me some pointers for dealing with them." It was only a partial truth, and as he said it, he felt the small vial weigh heavily in his pocket.

"So, do you guys have a place to stay at while in San Fran," Piper asked. She and Phoebe had joined the group now.

"I just thought we could orb back and forth –" Sam began.

"Hell no!" Bobby spoke up. "I'm not dealing with that every day for a week. My nerves can only take so much!"

"They could stay here," Melinda spoke up, partly to annoy her dad, but also partly because training Sam here at the manor would be very beneficial. It was this point she decided to use, for obvious reasons. "Training Sam here in the manor is safer than any other place, except for Bobby's place of course. And seeing as how orbing back and forth isn't ideal, it would be better to do it here."

-0-

Sam lay back on the couch in the living room, trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. It was late evening now; Dean was asleep next to him, on the floor on a cot. Bobby had gotten the Halliwells guest bedroom in the basement. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Leo to agree to let them stay here, but after Melinda's convincing argument to her dad it would be wise to let them stay, he finally relented. Sam had to hand it to her, she was good. And the what-if thought of not being able to continue a friendship with her tore at his insides a little bit every time he thought of it.

And once he and Dean and Bobby were finally alone, he told them what Cole had really said to him, and about Ruby's true motives, but not about being Lucifer's vessel, or the demon blood Cole gave him. Dean swore that if he ever came across Ruby again, he would kill her seven different ways before she hit the ground. Not to mention he didn't want to worry Dean by bringing up the part of him being Lucifer's special meat suit. He knew Dean wouldn't like that. At all.

-0-

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

Sam opened his eyes and saw Melinda looking down at him from behind the couch. She gave him a small, but sleepy grin.

He was surprised he had even slept, given everything that had been coursing through his mind. He gave her an even more tired smile before she left to join her mother in the kitchen.

Dean was already up, hovering around the dining room, waiting to eat. The man lived for eating, among other things.

Getting up, Sam joined his brother in the dining room, taking a seat next to him. Bobby was currently coming up from the guest bedroom, grumbling. He was never much of a morning person.

And before he knew it, breakfast was being served. Melinda carefully set the plate down in front of Sam, her hand subtly brushing by his. He wasn't sure if it had been intentional or not, but Leo saw it. And he did not look pleased.

This was going to be a very long week, Sam thought.

-0-

"Just take a deep breath and relax. In… and out…. In… and out," Melinda said in her soothing voice. She had her hands cupping Sam's face, trying to get him to relax. He was tense, and it was showing. He couldn't concentrate on his training and it had to do with Leo watching him like a hawk, it was making him have a slight panic attack. There was normal watching like Dean and Bobby were doing, and then there was Melinda's dad, making it his personal mission to always follow Sam if Melinda was with him.

It didn't help any that Melinda was doing her best to aggravate the problem. It was their own little personal mind game. And Sam was worried that Melinda might've been getting her hopes up concerning any future friendship/relationship they might or might not have.

And while Melinda loved her dad, the way he was acting toward Sam made her angry, hence the rebellion. And after two days of this, Piper finally put her foot down. They were getting nowhere fast.

While Melinda was helping Sam calm down and tap into his charkas, Piper pulled Leo aside.

"I know you want to protect Melinda, but she's not a little girl anymore, dear. She's grown up now," Piper said.

Leo looked toward Sam, and then to Dean and Bobby who were trying to restrain Sam's moving target who was trying to make a break for it. Chris and Wyatt, meanwhile, were still scrying for the exact location of said Unholy Union.

"I know, but I still don't like it," he said with a sigh.

"And if she's taught him about the chakras, she must've gone through all of them with him, dear," Piper continued, with a meaningful look.

A frown crossed over Leo's face. That was something he hadn't thought of. Piper sensed the new resentment toward Sam and rushed to abate it.

"It's already done, Leo, and since Sam really needs to concentrate on training, why don't you go help the boys with scrying and making the potions?"

Leo knew arguing with Piper was a lose-lose situation, so he agreed to go and help Chris and Wyatt instead. But that didn't stop him from giving Sam a look as he passed by.

Melinda saw her dad leave out of the corner of her eye. Once he was out of earshot, she gave Sam a small smile.

"He's gone now."

Without the added pressure, he could feel the anxiety start to lessen, and the rest of his training went by without any more complications.

-0-

The week passed by fairly quickly, and while Leo still hadn't fully warmed up to Sam; he was a little more tolerant towards him. Just a little. But the chilliness between them was nothing compared to the anxiety that everyone felt, as tonight was the full moon… the battle to save two seals from being broken.

Chris and Wyatt – with the help of Leo – finally found the exact location in the underground sewer system. And Sam felt confident that he was ready for the challenge. He still held onto the vial of blood – hoping, praying – we wouldn't need it.

They had decided that Melinda, her brothers, and Sam and Dean would go to the underground, while Leo, Piper, and Bobby held down the fort.

Piper had insisted on going, but Melinda assured her they would be fine.

"We have plenty of potions and spells, not to mention whatever Sam and Dean are bringing."

Giving her mom a quick hug, she hurried over to where Sam and Dean, and her brothers were waiting. In a flash, they disappeared and arrived inside a dank, dripping sewer.

"Oh, that smells awful!" Melinda gasped, her hand over her face. The others nodded in agreement, as the sounds of faint voices could be heard in the distance. The smell was nauseating to the say the least, but the little group trudged on in the direction of the voices.

"Let's rock and roll," Dean said.

As the voices grew louder, Melinda and her brothers pulled out a couple of their potions, while the Winchester's loaded their guns. Sam could feel the tug of the vial in his pocket. He tried not to think about it, instead, he thought about how odd it was that just a little over a week ago, he never would have imagined he'd be here in the sewer system of Nob Hill hunting again.

Slowly, they rounded a corner, and the voices grew louder. Taking in the sight before them, a group of vampires were in cages and the demons were standing about. In the distance, a tall blond-haired woman in a white dress was smiling. As the groups dispersed, Sam let out a low gasp when he saw the alter table in the middle, and the vampire who was strapped down to it. Lenore.

It seemed like another lifetime that he had saved Lenore from Gordon, and now he watched as the blond-haired woman, who must've been Lilith, slit her own wrists and watched with pride as the blood dripped into two containers. The containers were picked up and Lenore screamed as one of them was carried to her.

Dean gave Sam a look as he cocked his gun and stepped out from the shadows.

"Party time's over, freaks."

TBC

A/N: May has been a crazy month so a big thanks to Floralia for doing a quick beta for me so we could post! I promise to not take as long to update on the next part! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Second Chances 16

As Sam entered he could see demons and vampires- only the vampires were being held in cages.

Dean's voice echoed in his ear. "Party time's over, freaks."

Sam blocked everything else out and focused on his target, Lilith. He started to walk in her direction and then a chanting began. All the demon's in the room were chanting in Latin.

_Exspectata ut orior oriri ortus nostri rector , tamen exsisto etiam quod silens. _

Sam's mind quickly processed the words. _Welcome to the rise of our leader, but be still and silent._

He turned to check on his brother and friends and noticed that they were now frozen in place while he was able to still move and speak.

Lilith's laugh broke his focus on his friends. "Welcome Sam, you are just in time. In fact, you are the guest of honor."

Sam felt three demons grab him and hold him in place as Lilith approached.

Take a calming breath he spoke. "What do you mean? If I'm the one you want then let the others go."

Lilith reached a hand out and ran it down Sam's chest. "All in good time. First let's get you up to speed. I see you heard about this little seal deal here- the thing is I've changed it up a bit. If you hadn't showed I would have used the virgin, but really I wanted you. I picked Lenore because I know you like her so that should make it easier on you. It really needs to be you."

Sam glanced at Lenore, who was struggling in her bonds. "No, I won't do it!"

Lilith nodded. "I thought you might say that, so maybe we should start with the virgin. Bring him out boys."

Sam turned to look quickly at Dean and the others, trying to read anything off of them. With all of them frozen in place it was hard to tell what was going on in each of their minds.

A young kid was brought in the room, just wearing a small robe. He was sixteen if that, and scared to death. His hair was a golden blond and long. The kids skin was freckle touched and his eyes bright green. He reminded Sam of someone. A younger Dean.

Sam sucked in a breath at the shock of the realization. "W-What are you gonna do with him?"

Sam struggled with his captors as Lilith approached the boy. She laid a hand on the kid's cheek. "So pretty, reminds you of someone doesn't he? That's why I knew he would be perfect. Since you are reluctant to help me out maybe if we did a traditional virgin sacrifice you might change your mind, Sammy?"

The kid flinched and moved away from Lilith's touch and Sam's stomach clenched in fear and dread. He heart sank with the realization that he had to do this or the kid would die.

"No, don't touch him. I'll do what you want." Sam's voice was quiet and resolved.

Lilith smiled brightly. "Excellent, then if you are a good boy and do your duty, I'll consider letting all your friends and Lenore's friends go. But I'll be back in a bit to claim the baby, because I need it."

Sam looked to Lenore, who gave him a small nod. He could tell she was on board if it meant saving her nest.

Lilith moved forward. "Enough dilly dallying. Off with all your clothes, Sam, so we can start."

Sam took a calming breath and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Lilith smirked. "Oh I see Sam is being a bit shy – so how about a little privacy from the viewing public."

Lilith snapped her fingers and two demons released a thin veil like curtain that closed Sam and Lenore off from their friends and family.

Sam slowly started removing his clothing. Once his shirt and t-shirt were removed, Lilith spoke.

"Oh my, look at those wondrous scars I carved into you. They make you so dangerous and sexy, Sam."

Sam's hands started shaking and he paused, finding poor Lenore now being stripped of her clothing. Her eyes were full of tears.

It made him want to run, to run from all of it, until he heard Lenore's voice soft and sure.

"Its okay Sam, please, it will be okay."

He gave her a nod and started to undo his pants. A strange hum started coming from Lilith, melodic and almost soothing.

When he looked up again, he was alone in a bedroom and laid across the bed was Jess. Sam blinked twice trying to process the images.

It was a trick, he knew that. Lilith was making it easier on him to do this. Well at this point, Sam was desperate enough to lose himself in the fantasy.

Jess patted the bed, she was spread out naked and in a soft voice she spoke. "Its okay Sam, please. We need to do this, please."

Sam finished removing his clothing and moved to the bed and lay on top of Jess, losing himself in her softness and smell. Even after all these years, he could still remember how sweet she smelled and how soft she felt under him.

Sam just wanted to stay in this moment, in her embrace, but her voice pierced through the veil. "Baby, please make love to me."

Sam sat up on his elbows and looked at the wondrous sight in front of him. He then let himself map out every part of her lovely long body and once she was begging for release he sank himself deep inside.

It was like coming home. His body shuddered in the pleasure of being inside her. She moaned beneath him, coaxing him to move, to take what was his. Sam felt wanted and loved.

Being without real love for so long made his body react quickly to the warm heat wrapped around him, and soon he felt his body tightening, ready for release. The orgasm was so powerful it caused him to blackout for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, the bedroom was gone and a tearful Lenore was underneath him. He began to shush her in comfort as he moved to get off of her. "I'm so sorry Lenore."

She nodded. "I know."

Lilith broke the moment with a ghastly chuckle. "Now isn't that sweet. Our new parents are bonding."

Sam glared at Lilith as he got off of the altar, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. "Now let her and my friends go!"

Lilith gave him a predatory look. "In good time, but first get dressed. You and I need to talk."

Sam huffed and quickly dressed. Once done, Lilith motioned for him to follow her to a side room.

Sam followed her in and jumped slightly as the doors behind them crashed shut and automatically locked.

Trying not to let his fear of being alone with her show, he spoke in a confident tone. "You wanted to talk, talk!"

"Patience is not a virtue you believe in, huh? Well we might as well cut to the chase. You wanted a showdown so why don't we have a go." Lilith's eyes glared at him.

Sam was shocked at the statement. He knew she wanted to face him but not until the last seal was broken. "What do you mean? You wanna do that now? I thought we needed to wait and have this little show down later, so that your father could walk the earth."

Lilith's eyebrow quirked up. "Oh, so you know huh? Who told you?"

Sam matched her stare. "Cole. He was a wealth of knowledge, and even shared with me that I'm Lucifer's vessel, which ain't happening by the way."

Lilith sighed. "Oh yeah, The Source. I forgot about his pitiful attachment to the Halliwell family. Only he wasn't totally right about all of this. I mean yeah, I'm supposed to face off with you and die once the last seal is broken. I'm the last seal, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to die?"

Sam felt his heart skip a beat. "What are you saying?"

Lilith moved to the end of the room near a desk and sat down. "You really haven't thought much about this have you? When I took Dean to Hell, don't you remember me trying to kill you, and nothing happened? That was because my father had a protection spell on you, to keep me from derailing the plans. Only, I found a counter spell so that I can hurt you, kill you. And I tried if you remember, twenty years ago. I wasn't strong enough, but I am now."

Sam felt his breathing speed up. It did make sense. Lilith wanted him dead so she didn't have to sacrifice herself to bring Lucifer above ground.

"What about your followers? Won't they be upset if you derail Lucifer's plans?" Sam stammered out.

Lilith sighed. "Yes, which is why I had to come up with a counter plan. It will take a few more years, but I can break him out without sacrificing myself."

Sam swallowed hard. "B-But he won't have his chosen vessel."

Lilith grinned. "No, but he will have a better one. Your son!"

Sam felt the air leave him like he'd been punched. This whole thing had been a trap. Lilith now had everything she needed. All that was left was killing him.

"Fine, you know what? I don't mind sacrificing myself for the greater good. I don't want to be his vessel and I'm confident that my brother will keep your plans from happening. So let's just see who is stronger?" Sam reached a hand out and concentrated on the chakra's energy. He could feel it humming to the surface.

Lilith screamed as she slid down the desk. "See you've been practicing and you are a bit stronger, but so am I!"

She reached her hand out directing it at Sam. With that swift movement of her hand, Sam found himself thrown and then pinned to the wall directly behind him. His breath left him with a whoosh.

Sam concentrated on bringing his arm back up but it was pinned in place. Lilith was stronger, and at this point Sam felt himself begin to panic. His breaths were coming out as strangled puffs as his anxiety level jumped.

"Awww, the poor puppy wasn't as well trained as he thought. That's what happens when you deal with goodie two shoes instead of Ruby. She could give you the power you needed; too bad you tossed her to the side. Now, let's see what to do first." Lilith paused and laid her index finger against her lips in thought.

"Oh I know, lets open up those pretty scars I left last time." Lilith raised her hand with an evil smirk.

Before Sam could react, he felt his flesh being torn away. The pain and helplessness immediately took him back twenty years and to the last time he had faced off against Lilith. The pain was searing just like he remembered and had re-lived over and over in his nightmares. It took his breath away and left him gasping in agony.

Lilith's sing song voice broke through the pain. "Now isn't that pretty! Blood looks good on you Sam! Let's see, last time we did a little bone breakage too didn't we."

Sam heard her snap her fingers and with it his bones snapping into pieces. His vision was whiting out as he re-lived the same tortures from twenty years previous. He felt the hold on him loosen and he slid down the wall.

He looked at Lilith pleading. "Just end it."

"Oh baby, I will, in good time. But first, I need to see about our guests. I'll kill them and then when I get back, if you are still breathing, I'll snap your neck." Lilith laughed as she moved towards the door. Sam could hear the heavy locks unlocking.

Sam wanted to fall into the darkness that was calling him but he knew that he couldn't let Lilith hurt his family and friends, even if it meant the destruction of his soul. Using his one good arm, he reached a shaky hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a vial of blood. The one Cole had given him. Using his thumb he worked the cork free.

"Wait, please wait." Sam rasped out.

"Yes Sammy? Do we have a dying request or last words? You gonna beg for Dean's life? If you beg real pretty I might make it fast." Lilith moved next to him and purred.

"It's just that Cole gave me a gift when I talked to him." Sam whispered out.

"He did? A good luck charm or something shiny? Doesn't look like it helped you!" Lilith moved away from him, grinning.

Sam took the vial he held tightly in his hand and took a long drink. He could feel it burn like a good whiskey as it went down his throat. The blood instantly made him feel alive and powerful, so much more so than Ruby's blood. With bright alert eyes, he glared at Lilith.

"He gave me his blood, bitch." Sam raised his hand and soon Lilith was flying backwards, landing with a thud at the desk in the back of the room. There was a look of pure horror on her face.

"NO!" She spurted out, before Sam resumed his attack. He smirked and raised his hand, power radiated out of it and slammed into Lilith. She lit up in a bright white light, so bright that Sam had to look away. The whole room shook and then the light took the form of a lightning bolt and smoted Lilith, leaving nothing behind.

Sam looked over to where she had been and all he could see was a blackened spot with smoke rising from it. His whole body sagged. The power was gone, and he found himself missing its warmth and strength.

The pain was returning, and in the distance he could hear voices. It sounded like a fight. His friends were finally free to fight the demons and he wished he had the strength to join them, but darkness was calling once again and this time he couldn't resist.

-0-

Dean could hear a struggle in the area Lilith had led Sam to, and his instincts went into overdrive. If Lilith was hurting Sam, then he would tear her a new one. But he couldn't focus on that right now. They were free, and the demons were putting up – literally – one hell of a fight. He sent off a shotgun blast and took out an oncoming demon.

Melinda threw one of her bottles of potions at a small group of demons, and they exploded in a fiery blast. Her brothers were doing the same. But one of the demons snuck up behind the young witch with a knife. She screamed as the demon wrapped an arm around her and tried to slit her throat. Chris and Wyatt saw their sister in distress, and tried to help her, but stopping only let another horde of demons get the upper hand on them. Dean had a clear shot at the demon attacking Melinda, and he leveled off a shot at it before could do any real damage to the girl. As the demon dropped away, she rubbed her neck where parts of the knife had cut her skin. It was a sore red color. She gave Dean a grateful smile before turning back to the fight at hand.

The demons just kept on coming, keeping everyone engaged. Throwing another potion, the demon advancing toward the Halliwells exploded, as Melinda allowed a quick look of gloating to cross her face before grabbing another potion.

The vampires couldn't offer any kind of support as they were still bound and surrounded by the other demons. Gun shots, glass vials shattering, and shouts filled the entire underground.

Sam pulled his eyes open, and back into a world of pain. He looked away from the scorch mark on the wall that only a few moments before had been Lilith. The anxiety was clearly present in the back of his mind, along with shame and remorse. He couldn't bear the looks he knew - and fully deserved - that were waiting for him, especially Melinda's, but he also knew he couldn't let them fight off the demons alone.

Swallowing any small sliver of pride he still had, he threw himself into getting up, his adrenaline numbing the blinding pain in his broken arm. His leg and hip were stiff, causing him to limp out of the small room, seeing now the battle in full force. Dean saw his brother limping out from the room, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. When Dean saw how bad Sam looked, he grew very worried, and so, he stepped up his demon extermination to try and end it quickly so Sam could get help.

Sam, carefully avoiding any crossfire, found his displaced gun and picked it up. Taking a shot at a demon coming toward him, he limped around and saw Melinda fighting off a group of demons with her brothers. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him upon seeing her. He raped Lenore, created Lucifer's future vessel, and in the process, was quite certain he lost the trust of Melinda. He seriously doubted she would ever forgive him, and how could she? He couldn't even begin to forgive himself... Maybe it would be better if he just raised the gun to his head instead….

He was quickly snapped from his thoughts as an explosion of pain burst in the back of his head. Lights flashed before his eyes as everything went black. He could hear Dean's yells from somewhere in the distance….

-0-

"I think he's coming to."

"God, he looks awful…"

"You'd look awful too if some demon whacked you in the back of the head."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Chris and Dean were having another of their verbal sparring matches, and it just made the headache Sam had, worse.

He opened his eyes and saw them standing over him, with Wyatt and Bobby next to them. Through his bleary eyes, he could hear Piper's voice coming up from behind, and her placing a cold towel on his forehead. Melinda, however, was nowhere to be seen or heard.

He tried to sit up, finding himself on the Halliwell's couch.

"Did – did we save them?" Sam asked.

Dean gave the others a quick look as he patted his brother's shoulder. "We killed most of the demons and got the vampires out of there, but we lost track of Lenore."

Lenore. Sam felt himself slip a little more inside the darkness that seemed to almost sprout up instantly. Guilt was gnawing painfully at his conscience.

"It's a good thing the Glow-Worms healed us. It got kinda dicey after you got whacked," Dean continued. "I had to stop the demons from trying to do God only knows what with you, and the Halliwells took a few nasty hits when they stopped and tried to help me move you."

"Where is Melinda?" Sam asked, suddenly feeling angry with himself for even mentioning her name. He felt like he had no right to think of her any more. Like he had no right to even live. He even wished the Halliwell brothers hadn't healed him, not feeling like he deserved anything good anymore. Sam was so far deep into wrong that he didn't ever see himself getting out of it.

Dean gave Chris a sideways glance. Melinda had bolted from the manor almost as soon as she had been healed, citing the need to walk and clear her head. Wyatt had insisted upon going with her in case any demons followed them, but she had been quite insistent – nay, adamant – that she go alone.

Everyone who had been at the underground secretly knew her reasons for wanting to be alone. The events had been hard for everyone to digest, but it was especially harder for Melinda. She had been quiet and distant upon arriving home, leading Piper to suspect something was seriously wrong. And when she saw them carrying in an unconscious Sam, her motherly instincts went into overdrive.

It had taken some quick thinking on Chris' part to provide a safe response, and not one that involved Sam being the father to Lucifer's future vessel, or the real reason why Melinda was acting weird. Even Dean couldn't quite wrap his head around what Sam had done.

Finally, after a long moment, Dean spoke up, deciding to tell Sam the truth. Or, at least a partial truth, since both Melinda's parents were around and listening.

"Once she was healed, she needed some fresh air to clear her head. She should be back soon."

Dean gave Sam a look, one that he hoped he would understand as to the real reason why Melinda left. Sam nodded and seemed to understand.

Bobby also patted Sam on the shoulder, trying to give the boy some due comfort. He didn't know anything that had happened earlier – aside from the bits and pieces Dean told him – and Sam decided he would tell Bobby about everything later, figuring he would rather tell Bobby himself than let the elderly hunter hear it second-hand.

And he knew that a long talk with Dean would also be in order. But more importantly, he owed one to Melinda.

-0-

Jess patted Sam's arm, whispering, "You did good, baby." She curled up next to him, Sam could feel himself give an involuntary shudder as the pretty blonde woman wrapped a soft hand around his arm, and he could feel her cool skin next to his. That sweet, familiar smell enticed him, but he knew in his heart that this wasn't real. That Jess wasn't real.

The darkness was calling to him, to give into it. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to resist, the pull was too great. And the more he gave it thought, the more he felt his world begin to close in on him. He was going to have a son, a son who would be cursed for life because of him.

Looking at Jess, he watched as the blonde figure of his dead girlfriend changed into that of the brunette young witch. Startled, Sam tried to move away, but the figure still held tightly onto his arm.

"Face it, Sam," Melinda said softly, inching closer to him, "you're evil, and no matter what, you'll always hurt those that are closest to you. Or those who try."

"No!" yelled Sam. He tried to move, but the figure held him tightly, almost unnaturally. He looked into Melinda's dark eyes, before they slowly turned a pale shade of yellow.

"This is your future, Sam. There's nothing you can do about it. Lucifer will rise, and he will make your son his vessel."

Sam gasped, watching as everything around faded back into the Halliwell's darkened living room. It was only a dream… a very vivid dream. Around him, the sounds of Dean snoring in his cot offered a little comfort, but Sam quietly got up. He needed to speak to Melinda. He wondered if she ever made it back home.

Quietly getting up and tiptoeing around a sprawled-out Dean, he carefully made his way up the stairs, wondering which bedroom was hers. Sam silently prayed that neither of her parents were awake. Finding him entering their daughter's bedroom certainly wouldn't win him any brownie points with them, especially with Leo. God forbid they should ever learn about tonight….

Coming to the first door, he peered in through a small crack in the doorway, and saw the girl lying back, apparently awake. She looked over and nearly leapt out of bed when she saw Sam staring at her through the partially opened door.

Hurrying to the door, Melinda peaked out toward Sam. An unreadable look crossed her face, as she kept her eyes down. She couldn't look at him right now.

"Sam! What are you doing here? If my parents see you here…"

"I'm sorry, Melinda, but I need to talk to you," Sam said quietly. He looked earnestly toward her, and finally, she looked up. Disappointment clearly showed in her eyes, and – if possible – it made the guilt Sam felt all the more painful.

Opening the door the rest of the way, she let Sam in and closed it behind him.

Sam wasn't sure if he should sit, stand, or what. He worried that sitting on her bed might give the wrong impression. He finally decided on just standing, as Melinda stayed put in her spot by the door.

"I know you're angry with me," Sam began, "hell, I'm angry – more than angry – with myself. I never wanted any of this to happen, please believe me."

Melinda's eyes never left the ground, as she made only a slight noise. Sam took this as her way of saying to continue on, so he did.

"If I… hadn't… done it, they would've sacrificed that poor kid, and… I – I know this doesn't excuse me or my actions, but I hope that you'd at least understand that part."

He sighed, waiting for Melinda to say something, but she didn't. After a long moment had passed, she finally spoke. "Sam, it's late, I really need to try and get some sleep. Maybe we could talk tomorrow. Maybe at P3 or something. Just… not here. I'll make sure we're alone."

Sam nodded, understanding.

Melinda opened the bedroom door and Sam left, knowing that there would almost be no chance whatsoever of their relationship going back to the way things were.

TBC

A/N: First I want to apologize about this update being so late- but summer has been hectic and I just got back from vacation. Good news is that we have the last of the story ready and beta'd so I should be posting the last parts very soon. A big thanks to Floralia and Sendintheclowns for betaing the last of the chapters so that I can post it soon! Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Melinda sat up at the bar, alone, waiting for Sam to come in. They had had a rather uncomfortable drive to P3, neither saying anything to the other on the way. The only thing that had interrupted their silence was Sam's phone ringing. Right now, he was still outside talking to whoever had called. She guessed it was probably Dean.

While she waited for him to come, her mind was a mixture of thoughts and emotions. Just like a puzzle, she was having a hard time putting the pieces together. She just stared at her reflection on the bar's countertop, replaying what Sam had said over and over the night before, so she didn't hear when the front doors opening and closing or the footsteps behind her.

"I'm back," Sam said.

Melinda spun around in her seat and for a second, Sam feared that she might fall but after a moment she regained her balance. So far, things weren't getting off to a good start.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me come in."

"It's okay, Sam." She gestured to a seat next to her, and quietly he took one further down, all the while staring at the ground. He didn't deserve to sit that close to her.

Melinda cleared her throat. "I was thinking about what you said last night. Sam, I know how much you'd rather sacrifice yourself than let an innocent get hurt. That's one of the things I like about you."

Sam finally looked up at her. "And that scares me. I'm dangerous to be around. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you. I hurt you when Ruby possessed you, and I hurt Lenore…."

"I don't blame you for what almost happened between us. I blame Ruby. She knew you had an addiction to the blood, and she used it against you, using me. Not to mention, I couldn't say or do anything until she dropped into the back of my head, then I did." Melinda watched Sam for a moment, before she felt her face burn a little. She was thinking of that small part of her that had actually happened to like it, but she would never tell him that.

Sam saw her looking at him and turned away. Finally, after an awkward moment passed, he got up the courage to speak again. "Dean suggested that we should, you know, try and keep in contact with each other. J-just as friends," he added quickly. "I mean any kind of relationship with you is out of the question, I know. I'm so much older than you, Mel, and I know your dad doesn't like me. I can't say I blame him there."

"Sam, people date younger people all the time, it's not that uncommon."

"You sound like Dean. He said the exact same thing."

"And he's right. It shouldn't just be a matter of age, I mean, look at my parents. My dad is fifty years older than my mom."

"What? Really?" Sam looked generally confounded.

"Yeah. My dad was born here in San Francisco in the 1920s. He died during World War two when his medic unit was bombed as he was trying to save people."

Now Sam really felt confused. "He died –?"

"Yes, but he was given a second chance when the Elders decided to recruit him. He remained an Elder/Whitelighter until some time until before I was born. That's why he looks so good for being a hundred years old."

Sam thought back to his meeting with Leo. He never would've guessed that her dad was a century old….

"And, I'm an adult now, so my parents pretty much have no say in who I date." Melinda looked slightly uncomfortable as she cleared her throat and continued. "Speaking of dating, or lack thereof, I – I know about you and Ruby."

Sam's eyes grew wide and fearful, and his head was starting to throb…. He never wanted anyone to find out about that, especially Melinda. He dared to meet her gaze, preparing to see her completely livid, or worse, more disappointed than she already was, but she truly wasn't any of those things. Her face was merely blank of emotion.

"H-how d-did you –"

"She told me. Gloatingly, too, I might add, but she told me. Really, Sam, it's not like we're dating or anything, so you can sleep with anyone you want." She was purposefully avoiding his gaze, and staring at her hands folded in her lap, but her voice sounded a little strained.

"You don't have to be easy with me," Sam mumbled. "I deserve to be yelled at for it. God, what was I thinking? I've been so stupid lately…. What the hell is wrong with me?" He curled his fist in his lap as a flood of emotions that didn't entirely feel human washed over him. He saw his reflection on the shiny surface of the counter, and he was grateful that Melinda couldn't see what he saw, because staring back at him, he noticed his eyes turn a pale yellow color before turning back to their normal color. He rubbed them, thinking maybe his weary mind was playing tricks on him…. He sorely hoped Melinda didn't notice anything.

"Sleeping with the enemy - or in this case - demon or any other supernatural evil of your choice, is a time honored and none-too-proud tradition of the Halliwell women," Melinda said with a sigh, focusing on the bottles of alcohol stacked behind the bar counter.

Sam finally managed to pull his gaze away from his reflection as Melinda related to him the tales of how her mother was once engaged to a warlock, the full tale of her Aunt Phoebe and Cole, and how her Great Grandmother was a Necromancer's lover.

Melinda sighed, and they sat in silence as the minutes ticked by, before Sam got the courage to speak up again. What he was going to say he knew wouldn't come easy….

And while their little heart-to-heart had been nice, everything that had transpired in the past twenty-four hours still weighed heavily on her mind. She wanted to fully trust Sam again, but it would take time. A little time apart was something they both needed right now. And Sam seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Mel, I know Dean wanted us to be friends, but I think we should take things slow for now. I – I just think it would be better that way."

"I agree," she replied. "We need some space." It hurt to say that, but it was the truth. "I promise we'll help find Lenore and make sure she and your son are safe."

Sam nodded. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

-0-

Things weren't going so well back at the manor. Chris and Wyatt had been called away by the Elders, over some urgent news. By the time they came back, Sam and Melinda were back home, their talk apparently over. It was sad but understandable to them how Melinda and Sam seemed to be keeping their distance from one another.

However, it was odd to Melinda that Chris looked like he was in a terrible mood.

"What's wrong with him?" Melinda asked. Her brother looked like someone who just had found out that Christmas had been permanently cancelled.

Chris was in no mood to speak, so Wyatt had to fill Melinda in. He shot a glance at Dean – who was within earshot – and whispered to his sister, "I'll tell you later."

Melinda's curiosity was piqued as to why she had to wait; so whatever it was, he must've had a good reason for not being able to tell her now.

-0-

Dean quirked his brow at the Halliwell siblings, sensing that by being there he was in the way. The family was tense and Dean knew that by being there he, Bobby and Sam were part of that tension. Time to move on.

Dean was satisfied that Sam and Melinda had had time to talk. So really other than Lenore there was no reason to stay, and who was to say Lenore was even in the area anymore?

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh Wyatt, we're ready to head home. Could you pull a Wizard of Oz trick and send us back home?"

Dean had kept his tone light because while he and the Halliwell boys didn't always get along he did respect them and to be honest when it came to Wyatt he felt a little guilt. It wasn't lost on him that his evil self had done some horrible things to Wyatt.

Wyatt gave him a tight smile. "Sure, but you know you're welcome to stay."

Dean smiled back and was relieved to see Sam giving him a nod in agreement over the decision to leave. Bobby was on the couch and made a move to get up.

"Thanks, but really I think we'd be more help and more comfortable back at our house. We'll definitely keep in touch. You guys are a lot of help in a fight and it is nice to finally have reliable back up."

Dean was happy to see Wyatt react positively at the praise. "Yeah, we make a motley group but we work well together."

"Who you calling Motley, squirt?" Dean huffed back with no heat.

Wyatt's smile brightened. "Oh I hit a nerve, but seriously, I'd be happy to get you guys home. Melinda you want to come with me?"

Melinda looked away and sighed. "No I don't like saying goodbye so I won't. You guys just better keep in touch or I will come find you!"

Dean chuckled. "I know you will."

Melinda finally looked up and Dean could see that she was fighting the tears. He gave her a reassuring smile.

Sam leaned closer to her and gave her a quick hug and whispered something in her ear. Melinda nodded and quickly moved away wiping at her eyes.

Bobby moved closer to Wyatt. "Well we aint got all day, let's get the heck out of here."

Wyatt grinned. "Yes sir."

Dean took a deep breath and braced himself for the trip.

-0-

Sam was both relieved and sad to leave Melinda. He had promised to keep in touch and Sam hoped that a little time and distance would do them some good.

Wyatt dropped them outside of Bobby's house, said his own goodbyes and left. Glad to be home, the three men headed for the house only to be stopped by a familiar voice, which was full of anger.

As the three turned around, Ruby stomped forward. "I knew you would eventually show up. Nice fuck up job you boys did there."

Dean glared and moved forward. "Excuse me, but I think the Wicked Witch of the West is dead, and I would really like for you to join her."

"I'll give you that, but you let Lenore escape with the child. That child will be so powerful, you have no idea. And you let it get away. Nice job, like I said." Ruby spat back.

Sam sighed. "We'll find her."

Ruby threw her hands in the air. "Whatever. I'm done with you. I'll find the child and do what needs to be done."

Dean growled and moved forward but before he could reach her, Ruby was gone.

Bobby grumbled behind them both. "Damn it we really need to up our protection around the place."

Sam gave him a small smile. "Yeah, we should work on that so that if we do find the child we can protect it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine baby proofing this place? Not gonna be easy. Well, I say let's go inside and eat. I'm starving."

Bobby shook his head. "Good to see you have your priorities straight there, boy."

The three men turned back towards the house. Sam tried to block out the many thoughts racing through his head. It was a bit too much to think about all that had happened.

-0-

After eating Sam worked on finding his courage to talk to Bobby and Dean about what had happened with Lilith. He had started pacing when Dean finally called him on his odd behavior.

"Sam, dude, please come sit down. I know something is bothering you, and the quicker you get it out the quicker we can deal with it. Do we need to call Doc Steve?" Dean's face was full of concern.

Sam sighed and took a spot on the couch. Dean sat down on the easy chair next to it.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked, not wanting to have to tell his story twice.

Bobby grumbled from the kitchen. "I'm coming, hold your horses."

Dean grinned. "So Bobby is coming, is there anything you need to just tell me?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I want you both to hear this."

Bobby entered the room and settled behind the desk. "Alright shoot, kid."

Sam smiled at being called a kid. "Well, I really wanted to talk to you about Lilith."

Dean's eyes widened. "Shit, what did she do?"

Sam felt the tears welling in his eyes. "Lilith was winning; she was so much stronger this time. She wanted this showdown because she was ready to kill me before I could kill her. I was supposed to be Lucifer's vessel and I was supposed to kill her – that would be the last seal and Lucifer would have risen. Cole had told me this. But she had a counter plan- my child provided her with another vessel for Lucifer and she had a new plan to raise him, and this time she wouldn't have to die."

Dean moved to the couch and placed his hand on Sam's right thigh. "Sammy, why didn't you say something before?"

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes. "I-I couldn't, not in front of..."

Bobby sighed. "He wasn't with family. Sam, you were so bad off when they healed you, she was winning that was certain, what changed that."

Sam took a calming breath. "When I talked to Cole, he gave me something. I think he knew that without it I wouldn't be able to kill her."

Dean's breath quickened. "What did he give you Sam?"

Sam looked away in shame. "His blood. She left me for dead and was gonna kill you Dean, so I drank Cole's blood. It was so powerful, so much more powerful than Ruby's. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't let you die."

The anger that Sam braced himself for didn't erupt; instead he was pulled into his brother's arms.

Dean whispered in his ear, "it's okay Sammy. Shit, it's okay. You and all of us would have probably died. We can work through this. Promise."

Sam slowly pulled away. "I'm so sorry."

Bobby's voice, full of emotion, pulled his attention from Dean. "No need to be kid. We understand. You did what you had to do."

Dean squeezed his arms. "He's right Sammy. So we just move forward. First things first, we do need to call Doc Steve? I think you could benefit from talking this out with him. I need to check in with poor Donna too. And we need to widen our search for Lenore."

Bobby nodded. "Oh, and step up our protection here, and maybe baby proof."

Sam gave them both a watery smile. "Yeah, cause I guess I'm gonna be a dad."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading especially to those who reviewed. A big thanks to sendintheclowns and Floralia for betaing for us. Epilogue up soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Second Chances

Epilogue

Melinda was lying back on her bed, trying to relax. As she closed her eyes, she heard a knock on her door and let whoever was there come in. It was Wyatt, and right behind him was Chris. Just sitting up seemed to take a lot of effort and energy that she just didn't have, but she mustered up the strength to do so. She felt so drained, physically and emotionally.

"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" she asked.

"That's what we came to talk to you about," Wyatt replied. He took a deep breath and looked at Chris, who was unusually silent. Melinda noticed the look, and began to worry.

"It's not that it's bad or anything," Wyatt continued, sensing his sister's impending feeling of more bad news about to hit her. "It's just that... certain people might not feel the same way."

Chris gave a not-too-subtle cough. "You're telling me," he muttered darkly under his breath.

"First off, we have to find and protect Lenore. When we do, they – the Elders – want us to take her and the baby to Bobby's house. The Elders couldn't seem to stress that enough. And secondly, with the impending birth of Sam's son, and the sure-to-be demon attack to get said special child, the - uh - Elders thought it to be wise to... have a Whitelighter stay constantly around the child for protection."

Melinda was confused, and it showed.

"You're probably wondering why a Whitelighter just can't orb in every now and then to check on the baby instead, but these are not normal circumstances and the Elders thought it best that there be one magical force consistently around the baby at all times. And they wanted someone blood related for this task. Someone who would already do anything to protect his brother and nephew."

Wyatt gave his sister a meaningful look.

"Oh my God," Melinda gasped. "They want Dean to be a Whitelighter?"

"If that wasn't freaky enough," Chris said, now speaking up, "they want us," indicating himself and Wyatt, "to mentor him and give him a crash course in Whitelighter 101 before the baby's born."

"I take it Dean doesn't know yet," Melinda said, eyes wide.

"No, he doesn't, but he will probably shit himself to learn that he's about to become a Glow-worm himself." A devious smile crept its way onto Chris' face. "And I wanna be the one to tell him."

"Dude, kinda not the time to do it, given the circumstances –" Wyatt began.

"Dude, do not take this one little joy away from me, please. I ask for so little."

While the brothers bantered back and forth, Melinda couldn't help but wonder how Dean would react to being a Whitelighter... She was positive this wouldn't go over well with the older Winchester.

-0-

Dean pulled out Sam's laptop and got to work. Pulling up different news sites, he tried looking for any news about recent cattle killings. Wherever Lenore was now, he was sure she would pop up eventually, knowing she would have to feed at some point. And unfortunately when she did, it would leave a huge bull's eye on her as Dean was sure the demons were well aware that Lenore and her vampire clan only drank cow's blood.

Off in the distance, he could hear Sam snoring through his bedroom door. The poor kid had been asleep for most of today and yesterday, ever since Doc Steve had left, and only coming out on those rare occasions to eat. Sam was emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Don't worry, bro," Dean said softly. "We'll get though this. I promise."

A beep of the laptop drew Dean's attention back to the computer. An article just popped up on the screen.

He clicked it up and read it quietly to himself.

Well, speak of the devil, he thought.

The article stated that near the tiny Nevada town of Rachel, dead cattle were littering the only highway in and out of the rural town. The blood was been completely drained from the cows' bodies, and the residents were convinced that aliens – or the government and their nearby secret base – were responsible for the atrocities.

Dean couldn't help but smirk slightly as he read it, knowing that those poor, misguided people had it totally wrong. This report screamed of Lenore and her group, who had managed to make it safely out of San Francisco and were making their way east. But for how long, he wasn't sure.

Saving the article, he would call and alert the Halliwells first thing in the morning as it was too late to do so right now.

Clicking up a few more pages in hope of gathering more info, the tiny kitchen where he sat suddenly grew bright, almost to the point of blinding him. Dean had to shield his eyes until the light dimmed.

"Cas?" he called out. But what he saw wasn't Castiel, but a man and a woman, each wearing a white and gold robe.

"What the hell?" Dean jumped up from his seat, unsure whether or not he could make a play for the rock salt… or some other weapon of choice to use against these strange visitors.

"Don't be afraid," the woman said, calmly. "We mean you no harm."

The man now spoke up. "In fact, we come with good news for you, Dean Winchester."

-0-

Lenore rubbed her expanded stomach and sighed. The child inside her was growing fast and that scared and excited her. This pregnancy provided her with a roller coaster of emotions.

She had allowed herself to be turned all those years ago because she had lost her first child shortly after his birth. Marcus had been a beautiful baby but the plague had hit and taken not only her child but her husband.

Lenore had wished to die, but a handsome and mysterious stranger had promised her a world where she and her loved ones would never face death. Little did she know that with this immortality there was a price.

The stranger had turned her, and soon she had learnt that she might be free from death, but now she would no longer know the pleasure of parenthood or many of the wonderful human treasures. And death was still lurking in the form of hunters.

She and her nest had evolved over the years to a harmless clan that fed on cattle and stayed in the shadows. It kept them safe for the most part, except for the occasional crazed hunter like Gordon Walker.

It was that crazed encounter that had allowed her to meet Sam Winchester the first time. Lenore had been impressed with the young hunter's sympathy and ability to see gray areas were others saw only black and white.

Now she was pregnant with his child. She hoped that their child would have Sam's sympathy and caring of others. Lenore knew this was an unholy union, one born from demons and rape, but she wanted to forget that part and revel in the fact she soon would be a mom.

Her nest had been supportive and had helped hide her away. They were afraid of what might happen if demons found Lenore or the baby. She really wanted to reach out to Sam but was afraid of how he would react to the baby.

She hoped that he would want his child but she couldn't risk his rejection. No, this was her second chance to be a parent. Her second chance to do something a normal human would do, and Lenore was going to fight for that right no matter what it took.

End

A/N: I decided what the heck, why not post the last two parts tonight. Thanks for reading, I hope that the end wasn't too open ended but it felt like a good place to stop. We'd like to ask you, as the reader, do you want more? We're entertaining the idea of continuing if the muse strikes and if we have enough interest- so ideas and suggestions are very welcome.

A big thanks for those who took time to review- it is always very appreciated. Another big thanks to Sendintheclowns, Floralia and BlueEyedDemonliz for their support and beta work. A big thanks to Lisa- Princess_schez's friend for her support and beta work.

The biggest thanks goes to Princess_schez for agreeing to write this with me! She has her version posted at live journal with an awesome banner, the link in on my profile page- so check it out- and leave her some feedback! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
